Sisters From Another Mister
by BJ071992
Summary: New girl Tiegan Brook forges a friendship with Stephanie Mboto and her group of friends. Tiegan and Stephanie's friendship soon grows and they declare themselves to be 'Sisters From Another Mister'. Please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Home & Away or any of their characters, but I do own fictional characters of my own creation that will appear in this fic._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _March 11, 1996_

Stephanie Mboto arrived at Summer Bay High for another week of school. Stephanie moved to Summer Bay two months ago after being sent to live with Travis Nash and Kelly Watson, her new foster parents. Within that time, Stephanie made new friends in Sally Fletcher, Selina Roberts and Chloe Richards. Just as Stephanie opened her locker, a girl with frizzy brown hair made her way towards the corridor and made her way to the row of lockers Stephanie was at.

"Hi, are you new?" Stephanie asked the girl.

"What's it to you?" the girl asked her rudely.

"Well, it's not easy being a new student. I just thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Stephanie Mboto."

"Tiegan Brook." the girl replied, shaking Stephanie's hand.

"So, what year are you in?" Stephanie asked.

"Year 11." Tiegan replied.

"I'm Year 11 too." Stephanie said.

Tiegan smiled at Stephanie before saying, "You know something? I'm actually glad to make a friend."

Stephanie smiled back and replied, "I'm glad to hear that. I try and be friendly to the new people I meet."

"So, how long have you been at this school for now?" Tiegan asked.

"Since the start of the school year. I've moved around a lot over the years." Stephanie said.

"I've lived here before." Tiegan said.

"Have you?"

"Yeah." Tiegan said. "I lived with a foster family at the local caravan park for about three weeks last August."

"Pippa, right?" Stephanie said, realising who Tiegan was talking about.

"Yeah."

The school bell rang.

"Time for roll-call." Stephanie said.

"My roll-call class is in one of the English classrooms." Tiegan said.

Stephanie looked at Tiegan's timetable. "It looks like you're in the same roll-call class as me. Come on, I'll lead the way."

"Thanks." Tiegan said before she followed Stephanie to their roll-call class.

* * *

Later, Sally Fletcher was finishing her Biology homework when the Year 11 school bitch, Sonia Hammond, strolled over to her.

"Oh, look at this! Fletcher's doing her homework!" Sonia sneered.

Sally rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Sonia?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"I just wanted to let you know what a nerd you are." Sonia smirked.

"Just leave me alone!" Sally snapped.

"Can't do that. Sorry." Sonia laughed.

"Leave my foster sister alone, you cow!" a voice shouted out.

Sonia jumped up to find Tiegan, Stephanie and Selina walking towards her.

"Well, what do we have here?" Sonia sneered, undeterred by Tiegan's threat. "Come to be Sally's saviour, have we?!"

"Just rack off, Sonia." Selina said angrily.

"I'm not intimidated by a little slut like you, Selina!" Sonia said, smirking.

"That's it!" Selina charged at Sonia, but Stephanie and Sally held her back.

"Selina, she's not worth it." Stephanie said.

"Exactly." Sally said.

"Go on. None of you have the guts to hit me." Sonia mocked.

"Is that right?" Tiegan asked her.

Then all of a sudden, Tiegan punched Sonia right in the face!

"How's that for a hit?!" Tiegan shouted.

Sonia glared at Tiegan, while wiping her bloodied nose.

"Oh, you are going to regret that!" Sonia growled.

"Leave Sally alone! In fact, leave my new friends alone! Got that?!" Tiegan yelled.

Without saying another word, Sonia stormed off.

"You okay, Sal?" Tiegan asked her foster sister.

"I'm okay now." Sally replied.

"Wanna go to the diner for lunch?" Selina asked the girls.

"Sounds like a great idea." Stephanie said.

"Then, let's do it." Selina said.

* * *

When lunch break started, Tiegan met up with Stephanie near the bicycle rack out the front of the school.

"So, how's your day been so far?" Stephanie asked her new friend.

"It's been okay, but I've been having problems." Tiegan replied.

"What sort of problems?" Stephanie said, looking concerned.

"I have a learning disability." Tiegan said.

"Are you dyslexic?" Stephanie asked her.

Tiegan looked down before replying, "I have analphabetism."

"What's that?"

"The inability to read and write." Tiegan said.

"Your writing seemed fine in class." Stephanie said.

"I've been getting extra lessons to fix my illiteracy."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Stephanie said, giving Tiegan a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry about it." Tiegan said. "Now, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I was born in Somalia. My father and sister were killed in separate massacres, while my mother fled Somalia. A doctor took me to live with him in England, but he died a few years later. When that happened, I arrived in Australia and lived with a foster family in Brisbane for a few months. I was then sent to live with another foster family, although this time they lived in Sydney. I lived there until the beginning of this year." Stephanie said.

"Sounds like you've been through a lot." Tiegan said.

"I have." Stephanie replied.

At this point, Selina walked over to them.

"Ready to go to the diner?" she asked Stephanie and Tiegan.

"You bet." Stephanie replied.

"Chloe and Sal are already there." Selina said.

The three girls then started walking to the diner to have their lunch.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Sonia Hammond wants revenge on Tiegan  
\- Stephanie plans an outing with her friends  
\- Selina falls head over heels for the star of the Summer Bay High rugby team  
\- Sally gets a phone call from her old friend, Gloria**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stephanie, Tiegan, Selina, Sally and Chloe were drinking milkshakes at the Bayside Diner after finishing their lunch.

"That Sonia Hammond is such a slag!" Selina said.

"What did she do now?" Chloe asked her, knowing that Sonia's bitchy antics were nothing new.

"She was giving Sal a hard time and when Steph and I confronted her, she called me a slut!" Selina responded, twirling her milkshake straw around.

"I bet Sonia's angry now that Tiegan punched her in the nose." Sally said, laughing.

"You did that?" Chloe asked Tiegan.

"I sure did. No one treats my foster sister like that!" Tiegan replied.

"Tiegan, which high school did you come from?" Selina asked her.

Tiegan finished off her milkshake before replying, "I come from Hartley High. It's in the city."

"My old best friend attends that school." Sally said.

"Who is she?" Stephanie asked.

"Her name is Gloria." Sally replied. "We hardly talk any more. I guess we lead different lives."

"Didn't you go to a high school in the city?" Tiegan asked Stephanie.

"Yeah, but I went to Civic High." Stephanie responded.

"I see." Tiegan said, smiling.

"We better head back in case Mr Fisher has a go at us for being late." Sally said.

Stephanie checked her watch. "We only have 15 minutes until we have to be back." she reminded Sally.

"I better go anyway." Selina said to her friends. "I have a huge revision test for my History class."

"And I have to meet up with Curtis." Chloe said. "See you later, girls."

"Bye." the girls replied before Selina and Chloe left the diner.

"I've been thinking about organising a day out in Yabbie Creek this weekend." Stephanie said. "Are any of you girls interested?"

"Where's Yabbie Creek again?" Tiegan asked Sally.

"It's about 10 minutes out of the Bay." Sally replied.

"Well, okay." Tiegan said. "I'm keen on enjoying a day out with my new friends."

"I might give it a miss, though." Sally said.

"Why?" Stephanie asked her.

"I promised Pippa I would help her look for an outfit she can wear to an upcoming wedding." Sally replied.

"Who's getting married?" Tiegan asked.

"Her cousin's daughter."

"That's nice." Stephanie smiled.

"Come on, we better head back." Sally said to Stephanie and Tiegan.

The three girls then left the diner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonia is slagging Tiegan off to her friends, Amy Hardy and Kim Lee.

"I can't believe that cow punching me in the face like that!" Sonia snarled.

"Is your nose broken?" Amy asked her.

"No, it's dripping red snot!" Sonia replied sarcastically. "Of course it's broken!"

"What are we going to do to her?" Kim asked.

"I'm going to get revenge on that bitch." Sonia said. "But first, I need to dig up some dirt on her."

"How are you going to do that?" Amy asked.

"Sneaking into Flathead's office and going through her files." Sonia replied, a huge smirk spreading across her face.

"I know her name." Kim said.

"Give it to me." Sonia demanded.

"I believe her name is Tiegan Brook. She only started at Summer Bay High today." Kim said.

"Oh, she's a newbie." Amy said.

"DUH, Amy!" Sonia responded.

"See if you can get into his office after school." Kim said.

"I'll try. Anyway, I'm going to class." Sonia said before walking away.

 _You'll be sorry for punching me in the face, Tiegan._ Sonia thought to herself as she entered the building.

* * *

Selina is outside her locker when Jerome Fualema, a Year 11 student approaches her.

"Hey, Selina."

Selina looks at Jerome, blushing.

"Oh hey, Jerome." Selina managed to reply.

"Is it just me or are you blushing?" Jerome laughed.

"Well, it's not every day that the star of the Summer Bay High rugby team talks to me." Selina said, brushing her hair aside.

"Listen, are you free this weekend?" Jerome asked.

"Depends." Selina replied.

"Oh, I was thinking of going to Space Place in Yabbie Creek." Jerome said.

"Nice." Selina said, still blushing.

"Did you want to come?" Jerome asked her.

"S-sure." Selina responded before laughing nervously.

"Sweet. I'll see you then. Meet me at the bus stop near the diner on Saturday." Jerome said.

"Can't wait for it." Selina said.

"Later, Selina." Jerome said, winking at Selina before he walked away.

"Bye." Selina replied.

At that moment, Selina's best friend, Shannon Reed, approached her.

"Was that Jerome?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah. We're going to Space Place on Saturday. Shannon, he is SO gorgeous!" Selina said.

"He is quite attractive." Shannon said.

Selina blushes like crazy.

"Oh, you're blushing." Shannon laughed.

The bell sounded.

"I'm glad this is our final year of school." Selina said. "I don't have to hear that bell any more."

"You said it, Selina." Shannon responded.

Selina and Shannon then started walking to their next classes.

* * *

As soon as school was over, Tiegan met Stephanie at the lockers.

"So, how was your first day?" Stephanie asked her new friend.

"It was good." Tiegan replied. "Although, the atmosphere is much different than at Hartley High."

Stephanie gave Tiegan a confused look before asking, "How so?"

"At Hartley, there were fights every day during lunch break. One time, I was attacked by this girl during Maths and the teacher did nothing about it!" Tiegan said.

"That is so wrong!" Stephanie said as her and Tiegan started walking out of the school grounds.

"Tell me about it." Tiegan said. "At least I had a group of friends I could hang out with. They protected me from bullies."

"I was never bullied at my old high school." Stephanie said.

"You're one of the lucky ones." Tiegan said, smiling.

"What happened to this girl that attacked you?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh, when the principal found out about it she got expelled." Tiegan said, laughing. "I couldn't help but laugh when I got told that."

"Serves her right, too." Stephanie said.

After a few minutes, Tiegan and Stephanie arrive at the caravan park before entering Pippa's house.

"I've just got to let Travis know that I'm at your house." Stephanie said.

"Pippa, can Stephanie use the phone to call Travis?" Tiegan asked her.

"Of course she can." Pippa replied.

While Stephanie was at the phone, Sally walked in.

"It's official. I really dislike Sonia Hammond!" Sally said, angrily.

"What did she do this time?" Tiegan asked Sally.

"She knocked some Year 8 boy off his bike." Sally replied.

"What a cow!" Tiegan exclaimed.

"Who are we talking about?" Stephanie asked them.

"Sonia." Sally replied.

"She's a mean girl." Stephanie said.

The phone started ringing.

"I'll get that." Sally said, walking over to the phone and answering it. "Hello, Summer Bay Caravan Park? Gloria, is that you? Oh, how have you been? Yes, I know it's been a long time. How's Hartley?"

Tiegan rolled her eyes before saying, "Sal's old friend goes to that dump of a school?!"

Stephanie couldn't help but giggle.

"You want to catch up when? Next weekend sounds good. It was great hearing from you, Gloria. Take care. Bye." Sally said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that, Sal?" Pippa asked her.

"You're not going to believe who that was, Pippa." Sally said.

"Who?"

"Gloria James."

Pippa looked surprised. "Oh, I remember her. She was your best friend before she moved to the city."

"She wants to catch up with me next weekend." Sally said.

"That's good." Pippa said.

"Would I be allowed to go to the city and see her?" Sally asked.

"I'll drive you up there." Pippa said. "I don't want you going on the train by yourself."

"Thanks, Pippa." Sally said, giving her adoptive mother a huge hug.

"No worries, sweetheart." Pippa responded.

Sally then headed upstairs.

"I suppose I better go home." Stephanie said.

"Thanks for showing me around school today, Stephanie." Tiegan said.

"You're welcome." Stephanie responded, smiling.

"See you tomorrow." Tiegan said.

"Yes, you will." Stephanie said.

The two girls hugged before Stephanie left the house.

"I'm glad to see you and Steph are now friends." Pippa said.

"Me too, Pippa." Tiegan said.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...**

 **\- Sonia tries digging up dirt on Tiegan**

 **\- Stephanie sticks up for a student being bullied**

 **\- Selina is confronted by Jerome's jealous ex-girlfriend**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

 _March 12, 1996._

At school the next day, Selina is talking to Jerome Fualema during recess.

"Are you still able to go to Space Place this Saturday?" Jerome asked her.

"Irene said I could go." Selina replied.

Jerome smiled at Selina before saying, "Cool."

While Jerome and Selina were talking, Melanie Dolan, Jerome's ex-girlfriend, watched from a distance and was far from impressed.

"Are you going to the diner for lunch?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah." Selina responded.

"Come join me." Jerome said. "I don't have training at lunch."

"I would be honoured to have lunch with you." Selina said, smiling.

"Good. I'll meet you near the lockers." Jerome smiled back.

"Bye."

Once Jerome walked away, Melanie stormed over to Selina.

"Decided to date my ex-boyfriend now, have we?!" she snapped.

"And hello to you too, Melanie." Selina said, unimpressed by Melanie's rude voice.

"Listen here, Selina." Melanie shouted. "You are to stay away from Jerome!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Melanie. Besides, Jerome dumped you ages go!" Selina shouted back.

Melanie glared at Selina. "You know what you are?"

"What's that?" Selina said with a bored expression on her face.

"A dirty little slut!" Melanie shouted.

Selina just laughed off Melanie's comment.

"That's good coming from you! At least _I_ never cheated on any of my boyfriends!" she said.

Melanie didn't say anything. She just kept scowling at Selina.

"Take your jealousy elsewhere. I'm off to find Shannon. Bye, bitch." Selina smirked.

Selina then walked away, leaving Melanie aghast!

* * *

Meanwhile, Stephanie and Tiegan are sitting outside near the tree listening to music when they see a Year 9 student being bullied.

"This is the sort of stuff I seen every day at Hartley High." Tiegan said, shaking her head.

"Excuse me." Stephanie said before storming over to the two male students.

"You got no friends!" one of them said, laughing.

"You're a loser!" the other boy said.

"STOP IT!" Stephanie shouted at them.

"And what are you going to do about it, Blackie Chan?!" the blonde haired boy asked angrily.

"STOP THE RACIST REMARKS AND LEAVE THIS POOR BOY ALONE!" Stephanie yelled.

"He's a spastic!" the brown haired boy shouted.

Upon hearing that, Tiegan storms over.

"What did you call him?!" she asked angrily.

"A spastic!" the boy shouted again.

"Right..." Tiegan said. "Stephanie, go comfort this boy."

"Come on, kid." Stephanie said, putting her arms around the bullied boy as they walked off.

"You and your friend need to mind your business and stop sticking your noses in OUR business!" the blonde haired boy shouted at Tiegan.

"Is your nose broken?" Tiegan asked him.

"No." he replied.

Suddenly, Tiegan elbows the blonde haired boy right in the face!

"Ooh!" the boy groaned.

"Maybe that will teach you not to bully others!" Tiegan shouted.

The boys ran off as Tiegan returned to Stephanie and the bullied student.

"Thank you for sticking up for me." he said.

"You're welcome, dude." Tiegan responded.

The Year 9 boy smiled before saying, "You girls are cool!"

"Thanks, buddy." Stephanie said.

The bell rang.

"Do you want us to take you back to class?" Stephanie asked the boy.

"No, I'll be fine." he replied before he left to go to his class.

"Good job, Tiegan."

"You did pretty good yourself."

Tiegan and Stephanie gave each other a high-five.

* * *

Later, Donald is teaching his Year 11 English class.

"I want you all to read Chapter 12 and then answer the comprehension questions after you've finished reading." he told the class.

Sonia Hammond raises her hand.

"What is it, Sonia?" Donald asked.

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"Fine. Don't take too long."

Sonia left the room.

"I wonder why she's asking to go to the toilet? She never does." Sally said to Stephanie.

"I know." Stephanie said. "It makes me wonder what she's up to."

"Same here." Tiegan said.

Instead of going to the toilet, Sonia sneaks inside Donald's office and goes through the student files before coming across Tiegan's.

"Here we are. Tiegan Brook." Sonia said to herself.

Sonia then opened the file and looked through the papers.

"What do you think you're doing?!" a voice shouted.

Sonia dropped the file, causing all of its contents to fall out. The school secretary, Joanne Brennan walked over to Sonia.

"What are you doing in Mr Fisher's office and why are you looking through another student's file?" Joanne asked sternly.

"Miss Brennan, it's not what you think." Sonia said.

"It is exactly what I think." Joanne said. "I'm sure Mr Fisher would be very interested to know what you've been up to."

Sonia looked shocked, knowing what the consequences of her actions would be.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Sonia gets in big trouble of Mr Fisher, but that doesn't stop her from airing Tiegan's history at her old high school  
\- Stephanie defends Tiegan, causing her and Sonia to get into a huge fight!  
\- Selina has another confrontation with Melanie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Donald was furious when he discovered that Sonia was going through other students files.

"How dare you!" he yelled at an unrepentant Sonia. "You have no business going through the files of other students."

"I was just looking for my file." Sonia lied.

"Do you expect me to believe that rubbish, Sonia?!" Donald asked, still yelling.

"If Miss Brennan hadn't stuck her nose in, I would've got what I wanted!" Sonia said, glaring at Joanne.

"You were snooping." Joanne said firmly.

"Miss Brennan, who's file was Miss Hammond looking at?" Donald asked Joanne.

"I believe it was that new girl, Tiegan Brook." Joanne replied.

"Oh, I see." Donald said. "You can report to me after school, Sonia!"

Sonia rolled her eyes before leaving the office.

 _I will have the last laugh._ Sonia thought to herself before smirking.

* * *

During lunch, Selina was watching Jerome play rugby with some of the other guys when Melanie strolled over.

"Well, look what we have here. A slut!" Melanie said, glaring at Selina.

"Rack off, Melanie." Selina said, rolling her eyes.

"You just couldn't wait to get your claws into Jerome, aye?!" Melanie snapped.

"Says the one that cheated on him with Jeremy Riggs!" Selina snapped back.

Melanie scowled before saying, "Don't you dare bring that up!"

Selina let out a huge smile. "Why not? Ashamed of what you did?"

"At least I'm not a flirtatious bimbo!" Melanie yelled.

Selina got up from the metal bench and got right in Melanie's face.

"You wanna call me that again, bitch?!" she yelled.

"I said that you-"

Selina pushed Melanie over, which caused several students that walked by to laugh.

"Leave me alone, Melanie!" Selina said to her.

A humiliated Melanie stormed off, with the students still laughing at her.

"Go, Selina!" one of them shouted out.

"Thanks." Selina said, taking a bow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tiegan and Stephanie were outside sitting under the shade when Sonia's friends, Amy and Kim approached them.

"Hey, Tiegan. I never knew you had a fling with a teacher!" Kim laughed.

Tiegan got up and went straight to the two girls before angrily asking, "What did you say?!"

"Sonia went through your student file and discovered some very interesting secrets during your stint at Hartley High!" Amy said, a smirk draping across her face.

"Don't be stupid!" Stephanie said, raising her voice. "Mr Fisher already caught her going through things that aren't her business!"

"The whole school will know everything and your reputation will go down the tube." Amy said.

"Bye, Tiegan." Kim said, before her and Amy walked away laughing.

Tiegan was incensed!

"H-how d-dare she!" Tiegan muttered, her anger slowly reaching breaking point.

"Don't listen to Kim and Amy." Stephanie said. "They're just lying."

Tiegan and Stephanie walked inside, where several students were giving Tiegan weird looks.

"What's going on?" Tiegan asked Stephanie.

"Don't tell me..."

Before Stephanie could figure out what was going on, Sally raced over.

"Tiegan, Sonia has been spreading rumours about you." Sally told her foster sister.

"Those aren't rumours." a male student griped. "Tiegan was quite the slag at Hartley High!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Tiegan screamed before running off.

"I'll go after her." Sally said to Stephanie.

"Okay." Stephanie said.

Just as Sally went outside, Sonia walked in. Stephanie's blood was boiling.

"Looks like your new friend is short of friends. Such a shame." Sonia said, grinning her head off.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Stephanie shouted.

"Me?" Sonia asked pretending to be clueless.

"Yes, you!" Stephanie continued shouting. "How dare you bring up Tiegan's history at Hartley High! She's had enough of people victimising her!"

"That's her loss then, isn't it?" an unrepentant Sonia replied.

Stephanie was beyond furious now. "How would you like it if people aired your private business?!"

"Defend your new friend all you like, I'm out of here." Sonia said.

As Sonia went to leave, Stephanie grabbed her and pinned her against the lockers.

"Hey, take it easy!" Sonia said. The arrogant look on her face was gone.

"If you EVER give Tiegan a hard time again, I'll tell Mr Fisher that you smoke behind the maths block!" Stephanie yelled.

"It's not my fault that Tiegan Brook is a flithy, lowlife retard!" Sonia yelled back.

That was it for Stephanie. She pushed Sonia onto the ground before attacking her. Several students started coming over and some chanted "fight, fight, fight"

"Get off me!" Sonia wailed. "Stephanie, please!"

"You want to talk bad about my friends! This is what you get!" Stephanie said, pulling Sonia's hair.

"STOP!" Sonia screamed.

Donald made his way through the crowd of students before breaking Sonia and Stephanie up.

"You never surprise me with your stupidity, Sonia!" Donald yelled at her.

"She was the one that attacked me!" Sonia protested.

"I bet I know why!" Donald snapped before turning to Stephanie and saying, "Miss Mboto, you can see me after school."

Stephanie just walked away.

"And as for you Sonia, you can now report to me after school every day for the next week! Maybe then you'll think about spreading gossip about other students!" Donald shouted at Sonia before leaving.

An enraged Sonia threw her school bag at the lockers.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Travis and Kelly lecture Stephanie over her fight with Sonia  
\- Tiegan wins the respect of all her classmates, much to the chagrin of Sonia and her cronies  
\- Selina and Jerome's friendship blossoms**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Stephanie arrived home from school that afternoon, she found her foster mother Kelly Watson sitting at the table looking disappointed.

"Sit down, Stephanie." Kelly said.

Stephanie sat down.

"What is it, Kelly?" Stephanie asked her.

"Mr Fisher rang me about an hour ago." Kelly said. "He told me that you got into a scuffle with Sonia Hammond."

"Serves the cow right for being mean to my friends!" Stephanie said angrily.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Stephanie." Kelly said. "You should've known better."

Stephanie put her head down and said, "I'm very sorry."

"That's okay. Just don't do it again." Kelly said.

Stephanie looked over to find Tiegan arriving at the front door.

"Come in, Tiegan." Stephanie said to her friend.

"I'm gonna kill that slag!" Tiegan shouted.

"Calm down and take a seat." Stephanie said, putting her arms around Tiegan before sitting her on the living room lounge.

"How dare she bring up my school history at Hartley High?!" Tiegan continued to shout.

"What happened?" Kelly asked.

"Sonia Hammond decided to go through Tiegan's student file as she was in Mr Fisher's office and broadcast Tiegan's private business to the rest of the students!" Stephanie replied.

Kelly was not happy.

"That's a criminal offence." she said.

"Mr Fisher had a go at her for snooping, but did that stop her?" Tiegan said, her voice breaking.

"Don't let Sonia make you cry, girl." Stephanie said.

Tiegan took a deep breath before saying, "You're right. She's a nobody."

"Come here."

Stephanie then gave Tiegan a big hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Selina and Jerome were at the Bayside Diner talking about the day's events.

"I can't believe you pushed my ex-girlfriend over!" Jerome said, laughing.

"I think Melanie will get the hint now." Selina said.

"She's crazy."

Selina put her milkshake cup down and said to Jeremy, "I think she's obsessed with you."

Jerome laughed before saying, "Me too."

"I suppose you heard what happened between Steph and Sonia?" Selina said.

"No, what happened?" Jeremy asked her.

"The stupid scrag was airing Tiegan's dirty laundry and Steph beat her up." Selina responded.

Jerome started laughing.

"I think our friendship is blossoming." Jerome said, once he finished laughing.

"Same here." Selina smiled.

Melissa, a waitress at the diner, approached them.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Melissa asked.

"Could I have another chocolate milkshake please." Jerome replied.

"Sure." Melissa said.

"Another one?" Selina said, stunned.

"Even the star of the Summer Bay High rugby team needs his fix of chocolate milk." Jerome said before winking at Selina.

"You are just too cute." Selina said.

Jerome put his arm around Selina.

* * *

 _March 13, 1996_

When Tiegan arrived at school the next morning, she found several students staring at her.

"Why are they staring at me?" Tiegan asked Sally.

"Just ignore them." Sally responded.

Just as things couldn't get any worse for Tiegan, Sonia Hammond and her cronies strolled over to her.

"My, don't you look miserable this morning." Sonia sneered.

"Why so sad for, Tiegan?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"Get a life!" Sally snapped at them.

"Now, we're only trying to be nice." Amy told Sally in a fake sugary-sweet voice.

"I'll see you later, Sal." Tiegan said before walking away.

"Have a nice trip, loser." Sonia called out before laughing her head off.

"You're such a cow, Sonia!" Sally shouted.

"Rack off, nerd!" Sonia said, giving Sally a disgusted look.

"I'd like to see Stephanie attack you one more time!" Sally said.

"Now, you listen here-"

"Shut up, Sonia!" a voice yelled out.

Sonia, Amy and Kim jumped up to find Stephanie right behind them.

"You and your little crows can clear off!" Stephanie said angrily.

Without saying another word, Sonia and her friends left.

"How's Tiegan?" Stephanie asked Sally.

"Not good." Sally replied.

"I hope some of you students are pleased with yourselves." Stephanie said to several students who stared at Tiegan.

"Why?" one student asked.

"Until you know the facts about Tiegan and what happened at Hartley High, mind your own business!"

Some of the students put their heads down.

"Come on, Sally." Stephanie said.

Sally and Stephanie walked away.

* * *

Later, Tiegan and Stephanie were in their English class when Sonia strolled in with Amy and Kim in tow.

"I hope the little bitch is pleased with herself. My whole reputation is ruined because of her!" Tiegan snarled.

"I wouldn't say that." Stephanie said to her.

"Why?" Tiegan asked.

"You'll see." Stephanie responded.

As students made their way in, some of them who made fun of Tiegan the day before apologised to her.

"Stephanie, what did you do?" Tiegan asked her.

"I had a go at them this morning." Stephanie replied.

Sonia couldn't believe what was happening and neither could Kim and Amy. Sonia thought she damaged Tiegan's reputation at Summer Bay High for good and now it was backfiring on her big time.

"Tiegan, may I ask what happened at your old high school?" Chloe asked her.

"That teacher I supposedly had a fling with actually sexually harassed me. Several students at that school started rumours that I was a slut and everything else." Tiegan admitted.

"What else?" a female student asked.

"I was attacked by a fellow student during Maths class and the teacher did absolutely nothing. Plus, I was also socially rejected by some fake friends at that school. It got to the point where one day I finally snapped and threw a desk at one of them. The bullying took it's toll on me, both emotionally and physically." Tiegan replied.

"That takes guts, man." a male student said.

"What's that?" Tiegan asked him.

"You admitting to being bullied." he replied.

"You have won my respect." Chloe said.

"Same here." Stephanie said.

All the students in the class started giving Tiegan a round of applause. Sonia, on the other hand, was fuming!

"I'm so cutting class!" Sonia said through clenched teeth.

"Us too!" Amy said.

And with that, Sonia and her friends left the classroom. Tiegan had won the respect of her classmates and Sonia couldn't stand it.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Melanie's attempt to turn Selina and Jerome against each other backfires  
\- Stephanie and Tiegan have a heart-to-heart  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

During lunch break that afternoon, Melanie walked over to Jerome once he finished playing rugby with some of the guys.

"Hi, Jerome." she said sweetly.

Jerome wasn't impressed to see his ex-girlfriend.

"Melanie, what do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"I just thought I would talk to you about Selina Roberts." Melanie said.

"Look, I'm not interested!" Jerome snapped.

"Fair enough. But I thought you should know what kind of reputation she has." Melanie said.

Jerome pulled a disgusted face at Melanie before asking, "What are you on about?"

"She's a big slut. She'll sink her claws to get any guy, even you." Melanie said.

Jerome looked speechless.

"I just thought I'd let you know." Melanie said.

Once she started to walk away, Melanie smirked to herself.

 _Now, to turn Selina against him._

Melanie headed over to the lockers, where Selina happened to be.

"Well, Selina. I guess Jerome isn't interested in you after all." Melanie said, still smirking.

Selina rolled her eyes.

"It's a pity he thinks that you are a total trollop."

"Go to hell, Melanie!" Selina shouted, slamming her locker door shut before storming off.

Melanie just smirked.

* * *

Selina made her way straight to the back oval of the school and saw Jerome.

"Do you think I'm a trollop, Jerome?" Selina asked him angrily.

"Melanie!" Jerome said, realising Melanie tried to turn him and Selina against the other.

Selina took a deep breath.

"Did she say something?"

"Yes, she did." Jerome said. "I think she wanted us to turn against each other."

Now realising herself, Selina laughed.

"What's funny?" Jerome asked her.

"You just gave me a really great idea." Selina said.

"And what's that?" Jerome asked smiling.

Selina whispers in his ear.

"I like the sound of that." Jerome laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stephanie and Tiegan are having lunch at the Bayside Diner.

"How are you feeling now?" Stephanie asked.

"Much better." Tiegan replied.

"Sonia hardly said a word once she came back to class." Stephanie laughed.

"If I were Mr Fisher, I would've kept Sonia and her bitchy friends out of class for good." Tiegan said.

"It would be even better if she dropped out or left school." Stephanie said.

Tiegan noticed Melissa talking to Ailsa Stewart.

"Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's that girl talking to Ailsa?"

Stephanie looked over and responded, "Oh, that's Melissa. She works at the diner some days."

"She's very pretty." Tiegan said.

"I know." Stephanie said.

"Uh, would it be okay if we left?" Tiegan asked Stephanie.

Stephanie looked concerned.

"Sure. Is something wrong?"

"I need someone to talk to." Tiegan said.

Once outside, Stephanie and Tiegan started walking.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" Tiegan asked.

"Of course not." Stephanie replied.

"It feels like I am." Tiegan said.

"Don't say things like that." Stephanie said firmly.

Tiegan sighed sadly.

"Talk to me, Tiegan." Stephanie said. "I'm your friend."

"My real parents couldn't give a toss about me! They didn't care that I caught the train to Hartley High from Panania station and back. I was out at all hours of the night some nights because of Mum and Dad's violent arguments. Things came to a head one night when Mum broke my nose during one of her drunken moods in front of our next-door neighbour. She ended up ringing welfare and I ended up being placed in foster care." Tiegan said, her voice breaking.

"It's okay." Stephanie said quietly. "My life wasn't exactly perfect either."

"What do you mean?" Tiegan asked.

"I told you about my father and sister being killed in separate massacres in Somalia." Stephanie reminded her.

"Right." Tiegan said.

"Why did you leave your previous foster family?" Stephanie asked.

"Shelley Farrell, my previous foster mother, died." Tiegan replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Stephanie said.

"Why did you leave yours?" Tiegan asked.

"This nasty piece of work named Heather was to blame for my departure. She made racial comments about me and was a compulsive liar." Stephanie replied.

"What a bitch!" Tiegan said angrily.

"You said it." Stephanie said.

Tiegan smiled before saying, "I'm just glad to have a best friend like you."

"I wouldn't say we're best friends." Stephanie said. "More like sisters from another mister."

"Really?" Tiegan asked her.

"Yeah." Stephanie said.

"You know, we've only been friends for two days now." Tiegan said.

"I know. Look how close we are." Stephanie said.

"I think it's safe to say that we got on like a house on fire." Tiegan said.

"I totally agree." Stephanie responded.

Stephanie and Tiegan then linked arms as they continued walking.

* * *

After school, Melanie arrived at the Surf Club to find Selina and Jerome playing pool together. Selina happened to notice her standing there.

"Just the person I want to see." Selina said before putting her pool cue down and going over to Melanie.

"What are you two doing?" Melanie asked them, shocked that her plan backfired.

"You thought you could turn us against each other? You are more pathetic than I thought, Melanie Dolan!" Jerome said.

"No, it wasn't like that..." Melanie's voice started to trail.

"Are you THAT desperate to try and get Jerome back?!" Selina asked Melanie, her voice filled with anger.

"I still love him." Melanie whined.

"Well, you blew that all by yourself when you cheated on him with Jeremy!" Selina shouted.

"Exactly." Jerome said. "And you say that Selina is a slut? Look at yourself, Melanie!"

Melanie didn't say another word and walked away crying.

"I just hope that she gets the point this time." Selina said.

"And her tears are nothing more than crocodile tears." Jerome said.

Selina and Jerome started to laugh.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Tiegan is shocked when she gets a phone call from one of her old school friends at Hartley High  
\- Stephanie comforts a depressed Melanie  
\- Selina uncovers a dark secret about Joanne Brennan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _March 15, 1996_

At school on Friday, Melanie tried her hardest to apologise to Selina, but the latter was having none of it.

"I just want to apologise-" Melanie started to say.

"You are a nothing but a bitch and I don't want to hear your lame attempt at an apology!" Selina snapped, cutting Melanie off.

"But..."

"Rack off, Melanie!" Selina snarled before storming off.

When she saw Jerome come out of the men's bathroom, Melanie attempted to apologise to him too.

"Jerome, I'm very-"

"Save it, Melanie." Jerome said, glaring at his ex-girlfriend. "I'm not interested."

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Melanie said.

"Too little, too late." Jerome shouted. "Do me a favour and get out of my face!"

Jerome then walked away. Now completely alone, Melanie sat on the stairs and started to cry.

"It's going to be okay now." a voice said.

Melanie looked over to find Stephanie standing next to her.

"Oh hi, Stephanie." Melanie cried.

Stephanie sat next to Melanie and comforted her.

"I know you did the wrong thing, but I guarantee that Selina and Jerome will forgive you once all of this is over." Stephanie said.

"They will never forgive me." Melanie continued sobbing.

"Give it time." Stephanie said.

"I feel really bad." Melanie sobbed.

Stephanie looked at Melanie with a sad expression.

"Come here, Mel."

An inconsolable Melanie hugged Stephanie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tiegan was getting out her visual arts diary when her mobile went off. She looked at it and the screen said 'private number'.

"This better not be a prank call!" Tiegan said before answering her phone. "Hello?"

"Tiegan, it's me." a female voice at the other end of the line responded.

While Tiegan was talking to this unknown female, Shannon and Selina were talking.

"Can you believe Melanie?" Selina asked angrily.

"She's just desperate for attention." Shannon replied.

"I know." Selina said.

"So, are you and Jerome still going to Space Place tomorrow?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah. It is going to be awesome!" Selina replied, her face blushing.

"Anyway, thanks for calling me." Tiegan said. "We'll talk soon. Bye."

Tiegan hung up before throwing her mobile into her bag.

"Problem?" Selina asked her.

"One of my old friends at Hartley High wants me to go to her birthday party!" Tiegan responded, looking rather annoyed.

"When is it?" Shannon asked.

"Tomorrow."

"But you already have plans with Steph tomorrow." Selina reminded her.

"I know." Tiegan said. "I'll let her know when I see her in class."

Tiegan ended up telling Stephanie in their Ancient History class.

"What time is this party?" Stephanie asked her.

"7:30." Tiegan replied.

Stephanie looked at Tiegan before saying, "I suppose we can hang out in Yabbie Creek until late afternoon."

"I'm really sorry about this, Steph." Tiegan said. "My friend always leave things at the last minute."

"It's okay." Stephanie said, smiling. "Oh, Melissa's coming too."

"Who's she again?" Tiegan asked.

"She's the one that works at the diner three days a week." Stephanie responded.

"Oh yeah. I know who she is now." Tiegan said.

"I ran into her after school yesterday and she asked me what I was doing on Saturday. So, I invited her to come along." Stephanie said.

"I just hope she's nice." Tiegan said.

"She's really lovely." Stephanie said, reassuring her best friend.

"That's nice." Tiegan said, smiling.

* * *

After school that afternoon, Selina waited for Jerome near the lockers. They were going to go to the Bayside Diner and have a meal straight after Jerome finished rugby training. While Selina was waiting for him, she could hear voices inside one of the classroom.

"Miss Brennan, are you sure this is safe to use?" a male voice asked.

 _Why would Miss Brennan still be here?_ Selina thought. _She normally leaves after 3 o'clock._

"Trust me, Pete." Joanne responded. "It'll be safe."

Selina sneaked over and listened in to Joanne and Pete's conversation.

"Chloe Richards is hooked on this stuff." Joanne told Pete.

Selina gasped in shock. _What is Chloe hooked on?_ she wondered.

"So, give me some." Pete said.

Selina peeked over and saw Joanne give Pete some tablets. Selina was livid. Miss Brennan, the school secretary, was selling drugs to students after school.

 _Now it makes sense._ Selina thought. _Shannon kept hearing that slag Sonia Hammond gossip about Miss Brennan calling her a drug dealer. So, Sonia was right after all._

As soon as she heard footsteps approaching near the door, Selina quickly raced to the lockers. Luckily for her, Pete just walked off without seeing Selina at all. Not long after, Joanne left the classroom.

"What are you doing here, Selina?" Joanne asked her.

"Just waiting for my friend." Selina replied through thin lips.

"Fair enough." Joanne said before walking away.

 _Yeah, keep walking you cow!_ Selina thought. _If I find out that Chloe gets hurt from those drugs you gave her, you'll be very sorry!_

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Tiegan and Stephanie's day out leads them to the city, where Tiegan attends her friend's birthday  
\- Selina and Jerome have their first kiss  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _March 16, 1996_

First thing on Saturday morning, Tiegan left the house and met Stephanie outside the Surf Club.

"So, where's the bus stop?" Tiegan asked her.

"It's just over there." Stephanie replied, pointing at the the bus stop looking towards the beach.

"Excellent." Tiegan said.

They caught the ten o'clock bus to Yabbie Creek and sat up the back row. Melissa was going to meet them outside the Clancy's Supermarket when they arrived.

"How often do the buses run here?" Tiegan asked.

"Every hour Monday to Saturday and every two hours on Sunday." Stephanie responded.

"That is so cool!" Tiegan said. "I remember when I lived in Panania and the buses were totally packed on a Saturday."

"Same when I was living in the city." Stephanie said.

"I agree with you on that one." Tiegan said.

"Hey, would I be able to come to this party you're going to tonight?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, sure." Tiegan replied.

"It's just that Travis and Kelly are having a night out and won't be back until tomorrow morning."

"Cool." Tiegan said. "I haven't told Pippa about this party I'm going to."

Stephanie gasped in shock.

"You should've told her." she said.

"I was going to, but her and Sal left the house pretty early this morning." Tiegan responded.

"I see." Stephanie said.

"Don't worry. We'll be back in time." Tiegan reassured.

"I just hope we get back in time." Stephanie said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Selina was getting ready to go to Space Place with Jerome.

"Irene, what do you think of my outfit?" she asked, showing Irene the black shirt and long flowered skirt she was wearing.

"You look beautiful, love." Irene replied.

"I really want to impress him." Selina said.

"How are you getting there?" Irene asked.

"Oh, he's picking me up." Selina replied.

"Gawd, I just hope he doesn't speed." Irene groaned.

A car horn is soon heard beeping.

"That's him." Selina said.

"Love, what time will you be back?" Irene asked her.

"Around four." Selina replied.

"You'll have to cook your own dinner because I'm working late at the diner." Irene said.

"Fair enough. I'll see you later." Selina said.

"See ya, love."

Selina raced over to Jerome's car and hopped inside.

"Nice car." Selina commented.

"Thanks." Jerome responded before winking at Selina.

When they arrived at Space Place, Selina and Jerome raced over to the Daytona USA arcade machine.

"Wanna race?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah." Selina replied.

Selina and Jerome played Daytona USA. In the end, Selina just beat Jerome.

"Man, that was close!" Jerome said.

"I told you I love this game." Selina said.

Jerome looked over and groaned at what he saw.

"What's wrong?" Selina asked him.

"Melanie's here." he replied.

"What?!" Selina said, looking over. "Oh, that scrag doesn't give up does she?!"

"No." Jerome said.

"I just hope she doesn't see us." Selina said.

"Who cares if she does?" Jerome smiled.

Melanie glanced over at Jerome and Selina before turning away.

"Let's just have a great day." Jerome said to her.

"Good idea." Selina said, giving Jerome a big smile.

* * *

Later on, Selina and Jerome were walking towards the outdoor shopping precinct on their way back to Jerome's car.

"Selina, I have to tell you something." Jerome said to her.

"What's that?"

"I had the best time with you today." Jerome said.

Selina started to blush.

"Oh, thanks. I had a great day too." Selina said.

"We should do it again." Jerome said.

"Sounds good to me."

Selina and Jerome looked at each other for a few minutes before they slowly leaned towards each other and started to kiss.

"Jerome..."

"I love you, Selina." Jerome said, admitting his true feelings for Selina for the first time.

"I...I...I...love you too." Selina said, stammering.

"I mean it."

"Just shut up and kiss me again." Selina said to him.

Jerome and Selina kissed once more.

"Let's go home." Selina said.

"Good plan. I have rugby training tonight and I don't want to be late." Jerome said.

Selina linked her arm with Jerome's as they started to walk back to the car.

* * *

That afternoon, Stephanie and Tiegan were at the Yabbie Creek train station waiting for a train to take them to the city.

"I have to change my outfit once I arrive." Tiegan said.

"You look fine, sister from another mister." Stephanie said.

"Are you sure?" Tiegan asked.

"Yes." Stephanie replied.

"What's the time?"

Stephanie checked her watch before saying, "It's quarter to three."

"The train should be here soon." Tiegan said.

"It was great hanging out with Melissa, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, she's a sweet girl." Tiegan said.

"So, what's the plan before the party?" Stephanie asked Tiegan.

"We have to meet up with Kate at Central station." Tiegan responded.

The train soon arrived and the girls got on the train.

"I have so many memories riding the train." Tiegan told Stephanie.

"I have so many memories riding the bus." Stephanie said.

"Really?"

"I used to get the bus home from school when I was living in the city." Stephanie said.

Tiegan applied some lip gloss on her lips. "Want some?" she asked Stephanie.

"No thanks." Stephanie replied.

"Suit yourself." Tiegan said before putting the lip gloss back inside her bag.

About an hour and-a-half later, Tiegan rings her friend Kate.

"We're about to stop at Hornsby station." Tiegan said. "So can you meet us near the ticket barriers when we arrive at Central?"

"Sure." the voice on the other end replied.

"Thanks, Kate. See you soon." Tiegan said before hanging up.

"How many more stops?" Stephanie asked.

"Five more." Tiegan responded.

By the time the girls arrived at Central train station, it was nearly 4:35. Tiegan saw Kate standing near the ticket barrier and waved at her.

"Kate!"

"Tiegz, how are you?" Kate raced over to Tiegan and hugged her.

"I've been good." Tiegan replied.

"Hi, I'm Kate Martin." Kate said to Stephanie.

"I'm Stephanie Mboto." Stephanie responded.

"Good to meet you." Kate said, extending her hand.

"Same here." Stephanie replied, shaking Kate's hand.

"I can't wait for the party to get started!" Kate said, before starting to dance.

"Me too." Tiegan said.

"I'm sure it will be fun." Stephanie said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pippa was coming downstairs after putting the clean laundry away.

"I wonder why Tiegan hasn't come back from Yabbie Creek yet. The last bus comes at six o'clock." Pippa said.

"She probably lost track of time." Shannon said.

"She could've gone to Travis and Kelly's to visit Stephanie." Sally said.

"Sweetheart, Tiegan and Stephanie went to Yabbie Creek together." Pippa reminded her.

"Oh."

"Well if the girls don't come back after six o'clock, I'll drive around and look for them myself." Pippa said. "Sally, tell Jack and Sam that dinner will be ready soon. I have to go and collect my cake tins from Ailsa."

"Got it." Sally said.

Once Pippa left, Shannon started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sally asked her.

"Pippa's going to spew when she finds out where Tiegan really is." Shannon said. "She went to the city for a friend's birthday party."

"You're joking!" Sally said angrily.

"I wish I was." Shannon said.

"Let's just pray that Tiegan and Stephanie return home in time." Sally laughed.

"Me too." Shannon said, laughing as well.

* * *

Kate's party was in full-swing that night. It was a big turnout, with some party guests dancing and socialising with others. Stephanie laid back against the wall as Tiegan was dancing with some guy from her old high school.

"Steph, is that you?" a voice asked.

Stephanie turned around to find Steve Wiley, a guy she met at a party three years ago, smiling at her.

"Steve Wiley?"

"That's me." Steve said.

Stephanie and Steve kissed each other on the cheek before they hugged.

"How are you? It's been a long time." Stephanie said.

"I've been doing well." Steve said. "In fact, I'm going back out with Danielle Miller."

"That's good." Stephanie said.

"What are you doing with yourself?" Steve asked.

"Just moved to this place called Summer Bay. I had to leave my foster parents because of this racist bitch!" Stephanie said.

"That's a shame." Steve said.

"It is."

Tiegan approached them at this point.

"Steve, how great to see you." Tiegan said, kissing his cheek.

"Likewise, Tiegan." Steve said.

"I see you and Steph are getting acquainted with each other." Tiegan said, smiling.

"We've actually known each other for nearly three years." Stephanie told her.

Tiegan looked shocked.

"Really?"

"We met at a party." Stephanie said.

"Steve and I were best buds at Hartley." Tiegan said.

"We sure were. In fact, we still are." Steve said to Tiegan. "I'll see you girls later."

"Bye." Stephanie and Tiegan said at the same time.

"He is so cute." Tiegan said once Steve was out of earshot.

"I know." Stephanie said.

All of a sudden, two guys that Tiegan and Stephanie didn't know walked over to them.

"Wanna dance?" one of them asked.

"Sure." Stephanie said.

"Yeah." Tiegan said.

"Cool." the other guy said.

"What are your names?" Stephanie asked them.

"I'm Louis." said one.

"And I'm Corey." said the other.

"I'm Stephanie."

"And I'm her best friend, Tiegan."

"Ready to start dancing?" Corey asked them.

"Ready when you guys are." Tiegan replied.

Stephanie and Tiegan then started to dance with Louis and Corey.

* * *

Back in Summer Bay, Pippa was sitting at the dining table and checking her watch. By now, she was worried.

"It's almost nine o'clock and Tiegan is STILL not home!"

"Are you sure she wasn't in Yabbie Creek?" Sally asked her.

"Sal, I'm positive." Pippa replied.

"Did you ring Travis and Kelly?"

"I did. There was no answer."

At this point, Jack came downstairs.

"Tiegan not home?" Jack asked.

"No, Jack." Pippa replied.

"Where could she have gone?"

"I have no clue, but when Tiegan does come home she is in A LOT of trouble!" Pippa said before heading into the kitchen.

Sally and Shannon looked at each other.

"Tiegan is history once Pippa gets hold of her." Shannon said.

"You're telling me." Sally said.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
** **\- Tiegan and Stephanie's night of partying almost gets them into trouble with Pippa until their friend Melissa covers for them  
\- Melanie is heartbroken when she realises Selina kissed Jerome  
\- Chloe meets up with Joanne Brennan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As Kate's birthday party raged on, Stephanie and Tiegan caught up with some of their old friends who came to the party as well as meeting new people like Louis and Corey. Stephanie and Tiegan went outside and found both guys standing next to each other talking.

"Hey guys." Stephanie said to them.

"Ladies, you came back." Corey said, smiling.

"Did you want us to go away?" Tiegan asked them sarcastically.

"No." Louis replied. "We like you."

"That's good then." Tiegan said, now laughing.

"Having a good time?" Louis asked Stephanie.

"I sure am." Stephanie said. "How about yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm having a good time." Louis responded.

"How do you guys know each other?" Tiegan asked.

"Louis and I have known each other since high school." Corey replied.

"How did you girls meet?" Louis asked them.

"We met in high school." Stephanie replied.

"Small world." Corey said.

Kate walks over to them.

"Having fun birthday girl?" Tiegan asked.

"The best time." Kate replied. "I see you've met Louis and Corey."

"They're nice guys." Stephanie said.

"I wouldn't say that." Kate said, winking at them.

"Ah, shut up." Louis said, flashing a big smile at Kate.

"Did you meet my friends that came down from Wollongong and Newcastle?" Kate asked.

"Yeah." Corey said.

"If only I was as popular as you, Kate." Stephanie said to her.

"I bet you are popular, Missy." Kate said, putting her hand on Stephanie's shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Anyway, I better go see some of the other guests." Kate said. "I'll talk to you again shortly."

"Fair enough." Tiegan said.

Once Kate left, Stephanie got her mobile phone out.

"Who are you going to call?" Tiegan asked her.

"Melissa." Stephanie replied. "I was hoping she would take us back home when we got back to Yabbie Creek."

"What time is the last train?" Tiegan asked her.

"Midnight, I think." Stephanie responded. "I'll phone Melissa and see if she can drop us home."

"Corey, do you have the time?" Tiegan asked him while Stephanie was on the phone.

Corey checked his watch and replied, "It's nearly quarter-to-midnight."

"That means if Steph and I are going to make the last train to Yabbie Creek, we have to leave NOW!" Tiegan said.

Once Stephanie got off the phone to Melissa, Tiegan rushed over and said, "If we're to make that last train to Yabbie Creek, we have to leave right now."

"What's the time?" Stephanie asked her.

"It's quarter-to-midnight." Tiegan replied.

"Bye guys." Stephanie said to Louis and Corey. "It was nice meeting you."

"Are you two walking to the station by yourselves?" Louis asked.

"Yeah." Tiegan said.

"Not on our watch!" Corey said firmly. "We're walking you to the station."

Tiegan started to protest. "But..."

"No buts!" Corey said. "Louis and I don't want you girls to get hurt."

"That is just so sweet." Stephanie said, blushing.

"Let's go say goodbye to Kate." Tiegan said.

Stephanie and Tiegan went inside and found Kate coming out of the bathroom.

"We have to go now, Kate." Tiegan told her old friend.

"Oh, that's right. You have to get the last train to where you and Stephanie live." Kate said.

"It was great seeing you, birthday girl." Tiegan said.

"You too."

Kate and Tiegan then kissed each other on the cheek before they hugged.

"It was nice meeting you, Stephanie." Kate said to Stephanie.

"Likewise, Kate. Happy Birthday." Stephanie responded before kissing Kate on the cheek.

"Thanks for coming." Kate said to the girls.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Tiegan said.

"We're just taking the girls to the station and then we'll be back." Louis told Kate.

"Okay." Kate responded.

When they arrived at Central railway station, Louis and Corey decided to wait until the train to Yabbie Creek arrived before saying their goodbyes to Stephanie and Tiegan.

"It was nice meeting you, girls." Louis said.

"Same here." Stephanie said.

"You guys didn't have to take us to the platform." Tiegan said.

"We wanted to make sure you girls get on the train safe and sound." Corey said.

"Exactly." Louis said.

"Have you girls got a ride home?" Corey asked them.

"Our friend is taking us home from the Yabbie Creek train station." Stephanie replied.

The train soon arrived.

"Bye boys." Stephanie said.

"See ya around." Louis said.

"We'll have to catch up one weekend." Tiegan told them.

"Sounds good." Corey said.

Stephanie and Tiegan both hugged Louis and Corey before getting on the train. Once the train left, the boys continued waving at them.

"Nice guys." Stephanie said.

"Tell me about it." Tiegan said, blushing.

Stephanie and Tiegan looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

* * *

Just after one o'clock in the morning, Pippa was asleep on the couch when she heard Tiegan and Stephanie enter with their friend Melissa. That woke her up instantly and she got up from the couch.

"Where have you girls been all day?!" Pippa asked them angrily.

"Uh, we were in Yabbie Creek." Tiegan replied.

"Tiegan, I'm really not in the mood to hear your lies." Pippa snapped. "It's after 1:00 AM and I would like to know where you and Stephanie have been all day!"

"Mrs Fletcher, it's all my fault." Melissa said. "Tiegan and Stephanie were at my house for most of the day."

"Melissa, if you're trying to cover for them..." Pippa started to say.

"I'm not covering for them at all." Melissa said, cutting Pippa off. "The reason we're back so late is because we went to a party in Mangrove River."

"I'm sorry, Pippa." Tiegan said. "I was going to tell you, but I guess it slipped my mind."

Pippa looked at them sternly.

"Alright." she said.

"I better go home." Stephanie said. "I'm very sorry about all of this."

"I'm going straight to bed. You and I will talk in the morning, Tiegan." Pippa said before going upstairs.

Once Pippa was out of earshot, Melissa sighed heavily. "I can't believe she bought that." she said.

"Me too." Tiegan said.

"You girls owe me a favour." Melissa told them.

"And what's that?" Stephanie asked.

"I want you girls to buy me that How Bizarre CD single." Melissa replied.

"We'll have no problems doing that." Tiegan said.

"Good." Melissa said. "I'm going back home now. Good night."

"Good night." Stephanie said.

Melissa soon left the house.

"I'm tired." Tiegan said.

"Me too." Stephanie said. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

Later in the day, Selina was at the Bayside Diner with Stephanie, Tiegan and Chloe.

"How did your date with Jerome go?" Tiegan asked her.

"It was amazing." Selina replied.

"Did you kiss him?" Chloe asked.

"Uh..." Selina started to say.

"She did!" Stephanie said, smiling.

"Yes, I kissed Jerome." Selina admitted. "I must say he's a very good kisser."

Unfortunately for Selina, Melanie overheard what was being said as she walked inside.

"Uh, Selina?" Tiegan said, noticing Melanie standing there.

"What?"

Selina looked over at Melanie, who started to cry and ran out.

"She's such a sook!" Selina moaned.

"Selina, that's a bit harsh." Stephanie told her.

"I'm sorry, Steph. But why should I be nice to her after she tried turning Jerome and me against each other?"

"Listen, I've got to go." Chloe said. "I have to meet up with someone."

"Who?" Tiegan asked.

"Just a friend." Chloe replied.

"Okay then." Tiegan said.

"I'll see youse later." Chloe said before leaving.

"So, how was your night last night?" Selina asked Stephanie and Tiegan.

"It was awesome." Tiegan replied.

"Tell me everything." Selina said.

"My old friend from Hartley High, Kate Martin was having a birthday party and I got invited. So, I thought I would bring Steph because she's my new best friend. We had a really good time. I caught up with some old friends and made some new ones." Tiegan said.

"A lot of people I knew went to that party too." Stephanie said.

"Were there any hot guys?" Selina asked her.

"You've got a new boyfriend, haven't you?" Tiegan said sarcastically.

"I just want to know." Selina laughed.

"There were heaps." Tiegan said.

"Especially Louis and Corey." Stephanie said.

"Ooh." Selina said, smiling.

"We're just friends with them, that's all." Tiegan told her.

Selina continued to smile, which got all three girls laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chloe was meeting up with Joanne Brennan behind the Surf Club.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming." Joanne said impatiently.

"I got a bit held up in the diner." Chloe said.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Joanne asked her.

"Of course not!" Chloe replied angrily.

"Good." Joanne said.

"Where is it?" Chloe asked her.

Joanne handed Chloe a small bag of speed. "Here you go." she said.

Chloe gave Joanne the money before walking away.

"This is between us, Chloe." Joanne reminded her. "Keep that in mind."

Chloe took the speed pills before having a long drink of water.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Stephanie gives Melissa the CD  
\- Tiegan receives a phone call from Kate  
\- Selina's romance with Jerome blossoms  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _March 19, 1996._

On Tuesday, Selina arrived at school to find a rose sticky taped onto her locker door.

"Oh, Jerome." Selina gushed, picking the rose up.

"Who'd be interested in a slut like you?" Sonia Hammond sneered.

"Rack off, bitch face!" Selina snapped.

"At least I have class!" Sonia shouted.

"I have more class than you do in your little finger, Sonia!" Selina shouted back.

Before a physical altercation would erupt between the two girls, Jerome walked over and put his arm around Selina.

"Hey, babe." Jerome said, kissing Selina's cheek.

"Thanks for the rose." Selina said.

"You're welcome." Jerome said, smiling.

"You know something, Jerome. Sonia and Melanie could be long-lost sisters!" Selina said.

"You got that right, babe!" Jerome laughed.

Sonia scowled at Selina before storming off.

"Did that make her walk away?" Selina asked sarcastically.

"I think it did." Jerome said, still laughing.

"I love you, babe."

"I love you too, Selina Roberts."

Selina and Jerome started to kiss. Stephanie and Tiegan happened to walk past them.

"Get a room!" Tiegan said.

"We would, but we want our relationship out in the open." Jerome told her.

"Just don't let Melanie see you guys." Stephanie said.

"I don't care what that scrag thinks of me and Jerome." Selina told her. "We're happy with our relationship."

"That's good." Stephanie said.

"How was the party Saturday night?" Jerome asked Stephanie and Tiegan.

"It was the best." Tiegan replied. "We took lots of photos, caught up with some of our old friends and made some new ones."

"Selina tells me you met Louis and Corey." Jerome said.

"How do you know them?" Stephanie asked him.

"I used to play rugby with them." Jerome replied.

"Sweet." Stephanie said.

The bell started to ring.

"Come on, come on. Get to class." Donald said to the students, who were walking along the corridor.

"We have Art first." Tiegan said. "Come on, Steph."

"See youse in English." Selina said to them.

"Bye." Stephanie said.

Tiegan and Stephanie then went upstairs to go to their Visual Arts class. Just as they entered the classroom, Tiegan's phone went off.

"I just hope the teacher doesn't catch me." Tiegan said before answering the call. "Hello?"

"Hi, Tiegan. It's Kate." said the voice on the other end phone.

"Kate, how are you?" Tiegan asked her.

"I'm okay. I just wish my party didn't end so badly." Kate sighed.

"What happened?"

"After you and Stephanie left, these gatecrashers showed up and started a wild brawl. The police had to be called and ended up cancelling the party." Kate said.

"Are you okay?" Tiegan asked her.

"I'm fine. It's just that some of the Hartley gang were involved in that brawl." Kate said.

"I'm so sorry to hear that your party ended badly." Tiegan said.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I had a great time apart from those losers ruining it towards the end." Kate said.

Stephanie mouthed to Tiegan that the teacher was on her way.

"I better let you go, Kate. I'll ring you later." Tiegan told her.

"Okay. Bye."

Tiegan hung up her phone and slipped it back into her bag before Mrs Duggan entered the classroom.

"Good morning, class." Mrs Duggan said.

"Morning, Mrs Duggan." Tiegan said sweetly.

"Okay. Let's get started."

Stephanie and Tiegan gave each other a high-five.

* * *

Selina and Jerome went to the Bayside Diner for lunch. As they were snuggling with each other, Stephanie walked over to the counter and saw Melissa at the cash register.

"I got you that CD you wanted." Stephanie told her.

"Thanks, Steph. Really appreciate it." Melissa said, taking the How Bizarre CD from Stephanie.

"Thanks for covering for me and Tiegan."

"Did you want anything while I'm at it?" Melissa asked.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake and a burger with the works." Stephanie replied.

"I'll let Irene know." Melissa said.

"Thanks, Melissa."

Stephanie then sat with Tiegan and two other girls. Meanwhile, Selina and Jerome started kissing.

"I love you so much." Jerome said.

"Same here." Selina said.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Jerome asked her.

"Nothing much." Selina said.

"I'm going to see my cousins in Liverpool this weekend." Jerome told her.

"Awesome."

Selina and Jerome drank their milkshake just as Sally walked in.

"Selina, I need to talk to you." Sally said.

"What is it, Sal?" Selina asked.

"Do you think Miss Brennan is acting strange?"

Selina snapped her attention and replied, "I saw her sell drugs to Peter Monahan last Friday when I was waiting for Jerome to finish rugby training."

Jerome almost spat out his milkshake in shock. "Dead set?!"

"I wouldn't lie about something like that, babe." Selina told him.

"I think she's got Chloe hooked on the stuff too." Sally said.

"You're joking!" Selina said, her anger rising. "Miss Brennan is such a cow!"

"I wonder who else she's been selling drugs to?" Jerome said, looking thoughtful.

"One way to find out." Selina said.

* * *

After school, Joanne was in a classroom waiting to sell drugs to students. She waited for Donald to leave before she did anything. Sure enough, Tiegan walked in.

"What are you doing here, Tiegan?" Joanne asked her, panicking.

"I want some speed, Miss." Tiegan responded.

"I don't have any on me at the moment, but I can give you some tonight." Joanne said. "Meet me behind the Surf Club."

"Thanks." Tiegan said before she walked out of the classroom and met with Selina, Sally, Jerome and Stephanie.

"How did it go?" Stephanie asked.

"She said she would give me some speed tonight. Don't worry, I intend on using it to set her up."

"I just hope this works." Sally said.

"She'll be sorry she ever dealt drugs to our friends." Selina said.

They saw Joanne leave the classroom. As she walked off, they noticed a small bag of speed on the ground.

"Gotcha!" Selina said, looking at the bag of speed. "I just hope Mr Fisher finds it and lets Miss Brennan have it!"

"I hope she gets prosecuted." Jerome said.

Stephanie, Tiegan, Sally and Selina nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- When the bag of speed is discovered, Joanne is quick to accuse Chloe of dobbing her in  
\- Sonia starts spreading vicious rumours about Selina and Jerome's relationship  
\- Stephanie and Tiegan receive some surprise visitors**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**

 _March 20, 1996_

The next morning, Stephanie and Selina arrived at Summer Bay High to hear Joanne and Donald having an argument from his office.

"I'm telling you that I don't know who the bag of speed belongs to!" Joanne shouted.

"I find that very hard to believe, Miss Brennan!" Donald shouted back.

Selina and Stephanie laughed quietly as they listened in on the conversation.

"Why would I sell drugs to students? My secretary job at the school is more important!" Joanne whined.

"Joanne, this is a very serious matter." Donald sternly reminded her. "You are hereby suspended from your duties while the police and education department hold an investigation into the matter."

Stephanie and Selina tried very hard not to laugh when hearing this. They quickly headed back to the lockers when they heard Joanne storm out of Donald's office. At that moment, Chloe arrived.

"You little brat!" Joanne shouted at Chloe.

"What have I done?" Chloe asked, looking confused.

"You dobbed me in to Mr Fisher! I thought I could trust you!" Joanne yelled.

"Take a hike, drug dealer!" Selina snarled.

"How dare you speak to me like that?!" Joanne shouted at Selina.

"Oh, I dare. I DARE!" Selina shouted back.

"You'll be sorry, Chloe!" Joanne threatened.

Chloe looked upset as Joanne stormed away.

"Come here, Chloe." Selina said.

Chloe and Selina hugged just as Tiegan arrived.

"What's going on?" Tiegan asked her friends.

"That drug dealer got caught out." Selina said.

"Miss Brennan?"

"That's right." Stephanie said. "Good riddance, too."

* * *

Later that day, Selina and Jerome were hanging out behind the back of the school during lunch when Tiegan approached her.

"Selina, is it true?" Tiegan asked.

"What?"

"That you and Jerome are having a baby." Tiegan said

Selina got up really quickly and asked angrily, "Who's been saying that?!"

"One guess." Tiegan replied.

"Melanie Dolan!" Selina snarled.

"Not her." Tiegan said.

"Then who?" Jerome asked.

"Sonia Hammond." Tiegan responded.

"What else has she been saying about me?" Selina asked.

Tiegan looked uncomfortable but she managed to reply, "She's basically saying that you're going to use Jerome for one thing and that you're a dirty slut. Oh and she also said that Jerome has no taste when it comes to dating girls."

"Where is she?!" Selina snarled.

"Calm down, babe." Jerome said.

"If I find Sonia, she's dead meat!" Selina shouted.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but..." Tiegan said.

"Thank you for telling me, Tiegan. I really appreciate it." Selina said, giving her friend a hug.

"No worries." Tiegan said.

Just before lunch ended, Selina happened to find Sonia with her two bitchy friends near the bicycle rack. She stormed over to Sonia.

"You BITCH!" Selina screamed.

"Me?" Sonia asked innocently.

"Yes, you! How dare you spread rumours about me and Jerome!" Selina continued screaming.

"Take a chill pill, slut!" Amy sneered.

An already fired up Selina smacked Amy square in the face!

"If I EVER hear that you spread more rumours about me you are going to regret it, Sonia Hammond!" Selina yelled.

Unrepentant, Sonia just laughed.

"It's not funny!" Selina shouted.

"You are the biggest slut Summer Bay High has to offer!" Sonia said, still laughing.

Selina grabbed Sonia by her hair and started attacking her. Kim tried to get Selina off by pulling her hair, while Amy slapped her. However, a duty teacher saw what was happening and broke up the fight.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you and your friends cause drama, Sonia!" he snapped at Sonia.

"She attacked me!" Sonia protested.

"You, Lee and Hardy can report to Mr Fisher's office!"

"But..." Amy started to say.

"RIGHT NOW!" the teacher yelled.

Sonia, Amy and Kim stalked off.

"Are you okay, Selina?" the teacher asked her.

"I'll live." Selina said, holding her cheek from where Amy slapped her.

* * *

That afternoon, Stephanie and Tiegan were walking to the Bayside Diner when they saw two people get off the bus.

"They look familiar." Tiegan said.

"It's Louis and Corey!" Stephanie said, pointing at them.

"No way!" Tiegan said, looking shocked.

Louis and Corey soon noticed them.

"Girls!" Corey called out. "We're here to visit!"

"Hey guys!" Stephanie said, racing over to them.

"Surprised to see us?" Louis asked the girls.

"Yeah, definitely!" Tiegan replied.

After exchanging hugs, Stephanie asked the boys, "How are you guys getting home?"

"We're taking the train back to the city tonight." Louis replied. "Corey and I thought we'd come down and visit you and Tiegan."

"That's so nice." Tiegan said.

"Where do you guys live?" Corey asked.

"I live in a caravan park." Tiegan replied.

"And I live not far from Tiegan." Stephanie also replied.

"Sweet." Louis said, smiling.

"We were going to go to the diner and grab something to eat." Stephanie said. "You guys hungry?"

"I sure am." Corey said.

"Me too." Louis said.

"Then let's go." Tiegan said.

The four them then started walking to the diner. When they arrived, they were greeted by Melissa.

"Louis and Corey, how have you guys been?" Melissa asked before kissing both of them on the cheek.

"How do you know these guys?" Stephanie asked Melissa.

"I went to primary school with Corey, while I met Louis at a party in the city." Melissa responded.

"Did you guys go to Summer Bay Public School together?" Tiegan asked.

"No, our public school was over at Busby." Melissa said.

"Cool." Tiegan said.

"Did Melissa tell you that she used to be a model?" Corey asked them.

"Really?" Stephanie responded.

"Yeah, I used to model for fashion catalogues and I even appeared in a few TV commercials." Melissa said.

"Why did you stop?" Stephanie asked.

"I got sick of it." Melissa replied. "I'm happy working here in the diner, anyway."

"That's good." Tiegan said.

"Can I get you guys anything?" Melissa asked.

Stephanie, Tiegan, Louis and Corey soon put in their order and sat at an empty booth.

"Thanks for coming and visiting Steph and I." Tiegan told the boys.

"You're most welcome." Corey said.

"You can come visit us in the city one Saturday." Louis said.

"I think we can arrange that." Stephanie said.

"Definitely." Tiegan said.

"Sweet!" Louis said before he and Corey bumped fists.

Stephanie and Tiegan just laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joanne is at the local police station.

"What seems to be the problem, ma'am?" Senior Constable Janet Walsh asked her.

"I'm being sexually harassed." Joanne cried.

"By who?"

"The principal of Summer Bay High School - Donald Fisher." Joanne continued to cry.

"I'll get you to write out a report on what happened. I won't be long."

Once Senior Constable Walsh left, Joanne wiped away her tears and started to smirk.

"That'll teach you to mess with me, Fisher." Joanne said to herself.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Will Chloe's guilty conscience get the better of her?  
\- Stephanie and Tiegan ask their respective foster parents if they can visit Louis and Corey  
\- Despite Selina's warning, Melanie tries desperately to get Jerome back**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
**

 _March 21, 1996._

The next morning, Chloe arrived at school and found Stephanie and Tiegan standing near the lockers.

"Chloe, I'm glad you're here." Stephanie said.

"What's up?" Chloe asked.

"Fisher and Miss Brennan are being interviewed by the police." Stephanie replied.

"It's something big." Tiegan added.

"Does this have to do with the drugs?" Chloe asked.

"Not just that." Tiegan responded.

"What?"

"The cow has accused Mr Fisher of sexual harassment." Tiegan said.

Chloe looked furious. "How dare she?!" she snapped.

"I reckon she did just to alert police away from the drug dealing incident." Stephanie said.

"Me too." Tiegan said.

Meanwhile, Joanne was coming out of Donald's office.

"Bitch!" Sonia Hammond shouted at Joanne.

"I'm the victim here, not you!" Joanne snapped.

"I hope the police catch up with your lies, drug dealer!" Sonia yelled.

Joanne just scoffed and walked away.

"She'll be sorry." Tiegan said.

"The police will find out soon enough." Stephanie said.

Chloe looked really guilty. She felt like this was all her fault.

* * *

Later, Stephanie and Tiegan were in their English class when a casual teacher entered the classroom.

"Where's Mr Fisher?" Tiegan asked.

"Mr Fisher has been suspended until the sexual harassment investigation ends." the teacher replied through thin lips.

"This is complete bull!" Sonia yelled.

"For once I agree with you, Sonia." Sally said.

"I can understand that you lot are upset, but I will be teaching this class for the time being." the teacher said.

Stephanie got up from her seat and started to walk out of the classroom.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss?" the teacher asked.

"The bathroom!" Stephanie replied angrily.

"I need to go too." Tiegan said.

And with that, both girls walked out. Chloe's guilt began to increase.

"I'm so sorry." Chloe said to herself, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Instead of going to the ladies room, Stephanie and Tiegan went outside and sat behind the Maths block.

"I'm sorry, Tiegan." Stephanie said.

"Don't be sorry, bestie." Tiegan said. "I think we did the right thing."

"It's just a shame that poor Chloe is feeling guilty." Stephanie said.

"Miss Brennan is such a lying bitch!" Tiegan said angrily.

"Her lies will eventually catch up with her." Stephanie said.

* * *

During lunch break, Selina saw Melanie go over to Jerome.

"Jerome, can we talk?" Melanie asked him in a sickly sweet voice.

"Go away, Melanie!" Jerome snapped.

Selina stormed over to Melanie.

"Melanie, leave him alone!" Selina shouted at her.

"I want to sort things out with Jerome!" Melanie protested.

"He doesn't want to sort things out with you!" Selina shouted.

"That's right!" Jerome said.

"But Jerome, I still love you." Melanie said before starting to sob.

"You're not even crying, Melanie!" Selina shouted. "Stop being a bloody goose!"

"But I love him!" Melanie yelled.

"I don't love you anymore, Melanie!" Jerome shouted.

"But..."

"This is your warning, Melanie." Selina said in a stern tone. "Stay away from me and Jerome!"

"Let's go, babe." Jerome told Selina.

Once they walked away, Melanie cried hysterically.

Meanwhile, Chloe entered Donald's office where the police were still inside.

"I need to talk to an officer." Chloe said.

"Does this have anything to do with Joanne Brennan?" one of them asked.

"Yes, it does." Chloe replied.

The police looked interested and decided to take Chloe's statement.

"Thank you, Miss Richards. You have been a great help." the officer said.

Chloe gave the police officers a weak smile.

* * *

After school, Stephanie and Tiegan were walking home from school.

"Chloe actually confessed to buying drugs off Miss Brennan?" Tiegan asked.

"Yes." Stephanie replied.

"What's going to happen now?"

Stephanie looked at Tiegan before replying, "Chloe's not being charged. As for Miss Brennan..."

"Bye-bye!" Tiegan laughed.

Stephanie started laughing too.

"Did you ask Travis and Kelly if we could visit Louis and Corey on Saturday?" Tiegan asked.

"They said yes." Stephanie replied. "Have you asked Pippa?"

"No."

"Why not?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm afraid the answer will be no." Tiegan replied.

But when Tiegan asked Pippa if she could go, her foster mother wasn't too keen on the idea.

"I have a feeling that these boys are trouble." Pippa told Tiegan.

"What do you mean?" Tiegan asked her.

"Those boys probably want one thing out of you girls." Pippa responded.

"They're not like that, Mrs Fletcher." Stephanie said.

"Where did you meet them again?" Pippa asked the girls.

"Last weekend when Melissa took us to that party in Mangrove River." Tiegan lied.

"Oh, I see." Pippa said. "Alright, you can visit them."

Stephanie and Tiegan gave each other high-five.

"Under the condition that you are to come home by ten-thirty." Pippa continued.

"That's cool." Tiegan said.

"Just don't disappoint me." Pippa said before walking off.

Stephanie and Tiegan looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joanne was about to go home for the day when the police officers approached her.

"Joanne Brennan, you are hereby charged with drug dealing and making a false sexual harassment claim." one of them said.

"But..." Joanne started to say.

"If you wish to say anything, it can be used against you in court." the other officer told her.

Joanne looked defeated as she was handcuffed and led away in disgrace.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Stephanie and Tiegan visit their new friends  
\- Chloe ends up being grounded as a result of her drug habit  
\- An emotionally unstable Melanie confronts Selina**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
**

Later in the afternoon, Irene arrived home from working her shift at the diner and saw Chloe sitting on the couch.

"I want a word with you, girlie!" Irene said, slamming her handbag on the kitchen counter.

Chloe looked at Irene guiltily.

"You know, don't you?" Chloe asked Irene.

"How dare you do something so stupid, Chloe?!" Irene shouted at her. "Do you have ANY idea what sort of problems drugs can do to your body?!"

"I'm sorry." Chloe said quietly.

"Well, sorry isn't good enough!" Irene continued to shout. "You're just damn lucky I don't give you a good clip around the ear, which is what you rightfully deserve!"

"Irene, please hear me out." Chloe said.

"How long has this been going on for?!" Irene asked her.

"A few weeks." Chloe replied.

Irene's rage was slowly starting to build, but she managed to maintain her composure and say, "You're grounded for three weeks!"

"Three weeks?!" Chloe shouted.

"That's right, Chloe!" Irene snapped. "That means no TV, no seeing your friends, no seeing Curtis and no talking on the telephone! I will also be taking away your computer!"

"But what am I going to do my homework on?" Chloe asked.

"It's a thing called a writing book and a pen!" Irene shouted. "Oh, just get out of my sight! I'm too angry to even look at you right now!"

Chloe ran upstairs and into her bedroom. Hot tears started to spill over Chloe's cheeks once she closed the door. She then laid on her bed and began to cry.

* * *

The next morning was Saturday. That was the day Stephanie and Tiegan were going to visit Louis and Corey in the city. Stephanie and Tiegan left Pippa's house at nine-thirty to get a bus in to Yabbie Creek before catching a train to the city.

"So are Travis and Kelly cool with me staying the night?" Tiegan asked Stephanie on the train.

"Of course." Stephanie replied.

"That's good." Tiegan said. "I'm just glad Pippa didn't ask more questions."

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked.

"She didn't ask why I wanted to stay the night at your place. We've already lied to her about meeting up with the boys." Tiegan responded.

"A white lie." Stephanie told her.

"We told her we were going to Mangrove River, not the city." Tiegan said.

"She won't know." Stephanie said.

The girls got off at Central train station, but didn't see Louis or Corey.

"Don't tell me they forgot!" Tiegan said, looking annoyed.

"I see them." Stephanie said, pointing at the lift.

Louis and Corey waved at the girls before they got out of the lift.

"Hey girls." Louis said, smiling.

"I thought you guys forgot about chilling with us." Tiegan said.

"No way." Corey said.

"Where are we going?" Stephanie asked them.

"We're gonna kick back for a few hours before going to the beach. Louis replied.

"But Tiegan and I haven't brought our swimwear with us." Stephanie told him.

"Yes, we did." Tiegan said, pulling out swimming clothes from her bag.

"It's like you read our minds." Corey said, laughing.

"I totally came prepared." Tiegan said to him.

Stephanie looked embarrassed.

"Hey, come here." Louis said to her.

Stephanie hugged Louis tight.

"Steph, I hope we run into some of our old friends in the city." Tiegan said.

Stephanie looked over at Tiegan before saying, "Me too."

"Let's go." Corey said.

The four of them then started walking around the city. When they arrived at Haymarket, Louis got a great idea.

"Why don't the four of us get lunch on our way to the beach?" he suggested.

"Sounds good, man." Corey said.

"I agree." Stephanie said.

"Me too." Tiegan said.

The four friends then got into a group hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Selina was at the Bayside Diner when Melanie stormed over to her.

"I want a word with you...NOW!" Melanie said through clenched teeth.

Selina rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Just rack off, Melanie!" Selina snapped. "I have nothing to say to you!"

Melanie threw Selina's milkshake cup in temper. Chocolate milk spilled over the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE JEROME FROM ME!" Melanie screamed.

"You pretty much brought it on yourself when you cheated on him with Jeremy!" Selina said calmly.

"SHUT UP!" Melanie continued screaming.

Melanie's angry outburst caused Ailsa Stewart to come out.

"What's going on here?!" Ailsa demanded.

"Mind your business!" Melanie yelled.

"This is _my_ diner so it is my business!" Ailsa snapped at Melanie.

Melanie glared at Selina before storming out.

"And don't come back!" Ailsa called out.

"Thanks, Mrs Stewart." Selina said.

"No worries, love." Ailsa said.

Outside, Melanie broke down in tears. In her mind, she hated Selina for stealing Jerome off her.

 _Selina HAS to pay!_ Melanie thought.

* * *

That afternoon, Stephanie was watching Tiegan and Corey swim in the ocean at Manly Beach. Louis had gone and caught up with one of his mates he bumped into. When he returned, he sat next to Stephanie on the sand.

"How's your day going?" Louis asked.

"I'm having a really good day." Stephanie replied.

"That's good to hear." Louis said smiling.

Stephanie put some sunscreen on her arms and face.

"Stephanie, can you please do me a favour and put some sunscreen on my back?" Louis asked her.

"Sure."

Stephanie lathered sunscreen over Louis's back.

"That's nice." Louis said.

"It's just a shame we didn't met sooner." Stephanie told him.

"I know." Louis said.

"You're a really nice guy."

Louis blushed slightly. "You think so?" he asked Stephanie.

"I know so." Stephanie responded.

Louis put his arm around Stephanie.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not." Stephanie replied, before putting her arm around Louis.

"Get in the water!" Tiegan called out to them.

"Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" Louis said.

"You're on!" Stephanie said.

Louis and Stephanie raced over to Tiegan and Corey and went in the water.

"This is fun!" Tiegan said.

"It sure is!" Corey said.

"You said it, brother!" Louis said.

Louis and Corey shook hands just as Tiegan and Stephanie gave each other a high-five.

* * *

Selina was walking home from the diner when she was hit from behind.

"What the hell?!" Selina shouted.

Selina looked up and saw a teary-eyed Melanie standing there holding a small rock.

"You had this coming for a long time, Selina!" Melanie yelled. "You took Jerome away from me and now you must pay!"

Selina held her head in agony.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- What will happen to Selina?  
\- Stephanie and Tiegan receive some devastating news**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
**

"Melanie, why are you doing this?!" Selina asked, holding her head in agony.

"SHUT UP!" Melanie screamed through her tears. "YOU ARE THE REASON ME AND JEROME CAN'T GET BACK TOGETHER ANYMORE!"

"That's not true!"

Melanie hit Selina's head with the small rock again.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Melanie continued screaming.

Selina started to cry. It was not because she was scared, but because she was in pain.

"Just look at you cry!" Melanie snarled. "It's absolutely pathetic!"

As Melanie went to hit Selina again, Jerome happened to see it.

"Stop right now!" Jerome shouted out.

Melanie dropped the rock once she saw Jerome.

"Jerome, it's not what you think..." Melanie sobbed.

"You're even more crazy than I thought." Jerome said in disbelief.

"That is not true!"

"Melanie, you need to learn to let go." Jerome said softly. "I don't love you anymore. I love Selina."

"Don't say that!" Melanie wailed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore."

Melanie became inconsolable when Jerome said that to her.

"Are you okay, babe?" Jerome asked Selina.

"My head is throbbing." Selina replied, wincing in pain.

Jerome took Selina inside the house, leaving Melanie to continue sobbing.

"What on earth's happening out there?" Irene asked them.

Selina told Irene what went down with Melanie.

"Right." Irene said before going over to the phone.

"What are you doing?" Selina asked her.

"Ringing the cops." Irene replied.

Jerome sat Selina down on the couch before giving her a hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stephanie and Tiegan were with Louis and Corey walking along George Street. After the beach, the four friends went back into the city and saw a couple of old school friends before going to Timezone and playing some of the games. Now, Stephanie and Tiegan were on their way to Central station to catch a train back to Yabbie Creek.

"I had a really great day." Stephanie said.

"Me too." Louis said.

"The beach was awesome though." Tiegan said.

"You said it." Corey said.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Louis asked the girls.

"I'm staying the night at Steph's house." Tiegan replied.

"What are your plans?" Stephanie asked the boys.

"Corey and I are going to a party tonight." Louis responded.

"Really?" Stephanie remarked.

"Yeah." Louis told her.

"Louis and I went to school with him. The party is over at Campsie." Corey said.

"Wow." Tiegan said.

Once Stephanie and Tiegan arrived on the platform, the train to Yabbie Creek arrived.

"Bye, boys." Stephanie said, hugging Louis.

"Later, girls." Corey said.

"We should catch up again soon." Tiegan said.

"Sounds good." Louis said.

Stephanie and Tiegan boarded the train before waving goodbye to Louis and Corey. Both guys continued waving as the train left.

"They're so sweet." Stephanie said.

"Can I tell you something, sister from another mister?" Tiegan asked.

"Sure." Stephanie replied.

"Corey told me he has feelings for me."

Stephanie looked shocked.

"Really?"

"That's correct." Tiegan said.

"I think Louis likes me too." Stephanie told her. "When I told him that he was a nice guy, he blushed."

"Oh, that's so sweet." Tiegan gushed.

"What's the time?" Stephanie asked.

Tiegan checked her watch before replying, "It's ten to five."

"We have to get that six o'clock bus back to Summer Bay." Stephanie said.

"I don't think we'll make it before six." Tiegan told her.

"I hope we do." Stephanie said. "Otherwise, we'll have to get Melissa to take us home again."

Luckily, the girls arrived at Yabbie Creek just before six o'clock. However, they saw Melissa's car parked over at the waiting bay.

"I think Melissa's taking us home." Stephanie said.

"Get in." Melissa called out to them.

Stephanie and Tiegan jumped into the car.

"Straight to your house, Steph?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah." Stephanie replied.

After Melissa dropped the girls off at Travis and Kelly's house, Stephanie got out the fold away bed for Tiegan to sleep on.

"I hope the boys have fun at the party tonight." Stephanie said.

"Same." Tiegan responded.

* * *

At the beach house, Selina was resting on the couch when Irene came downstairs.

"How are you feeling, love?" Irene asked her.

"My head's still throbbing." Selina replied.

"We'll get it checked out tomorrow with Dr. Kelly." Irene said.

"What's going to happen with Melanie?" Selina asked.

"The police took her to the hospital for a psychiatric assessment. Her parents think she needs a guidance counsellor." Irene replied.

"I hope Melanie gets all the help that she needs." Selina said.

"Me too, love." Irene said.

"I feel sorry for her." Selina said. "I know I had a go at her for pestering Jerome, but seeing her so upset was actually heartbreaking to watch."

"That's what I love about you, darl. You have a good heart." Irene said, putting her arm around Selina.

Selina managed to let out a smile.

* * *

The next morning, Stephanie woke up and heard Tiegan talking on the phone.

"It can't be true!"

 _Is Tiegan crying?_ Stephanie thought as she got out of bed and got dressed.

"I just can't believe it. Steph and I only saw them yesterday." Tiegan said through her tears.

 _Did something happen to Louis and Corey?_ Stephanie thought. _I hope nothing bad has happened._

"Thanks for calling me, Kate. I really-" Tiegan started to say before collapsing onto the ground and crying hysterically.

Stephanie picked up the phone. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Stephanie?"

"Yes, it's me." Stephanie replied.

"It's Kate Martin." said the voice on the other end. "I just told Tiegan the tragic news."

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"Louis and Corey were in a car crash early this morning." Kate said. "They were coming back from the party when the car crashed into a pole."

"No..."

"Stephanie, I'm really sorry but they didn't survive."

Stephanie looked as though someone ripped her heart out of her chest.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Tiegan and Stephanie are left to pick up the pieces over hearing the tragic news  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
**

 _March 24, 1996_

For most of Sunday morning, Tiegan was crying her heart out while Stephanie was sitting on the couch looking motionless. Neither girl was able to come to grips with the news that both Louis and Corey died in a car crash in the early hours of the morning. Just yesterday, they were hanging out in the city and having a great time. And who could forget swimming at the beach? Sadly, they would never be able to see or hear from Louis and Corey ever again.

"It's...not...fair." Tiegan gasped between sobs.

Stephanie didn't say anything.

 _Louis and Corey, why did you do something so stupid?!_ Stephanie thought. _If you guys didn't get into that car, you'd both still be alive!_

Tiegan continued to cry, while Stephanie remained sitting on the couch.

At around midday, Melissa came over. She heard about the fatal accident on the news and like Tiegan and Stephanie, was quite upset.

"Girls, this is absolutely terrible." Melissa cried. "I've known Corey since primary school. I just can't believe he and Louis are gone."

"You know, it's funny how you've known people for such a short time and you become really close them." Tiegan told Melissa. "Then all of a sudden, they are no longer with you."

Melissa gave Tiegan a hug.

"Steph?" Tiegan asked her.

Stephanie turned round and faced Tiegan.

"What?"

"You haven't said a word." Tiegan told her.

"Maybe I'm too heartbroken to say anything!" Stephanie said angrily.

"Stephanie, you can cry." Melissa said gently.

"I'm too heartbroken to cry either." Stephanie said.

And with that, Stephanie got up and went straight to her bedroom. Tiegan and Melissa looked very concerned.

"She's holding her emotions in." Tiegan cried.

"I know."

Melissa and Tiegan hugged each other as they cried.

* * *

Later, Tiegan arrived home to find Sally in the kitchen.

"Pippa not home?" Tiegan asked her.

"No, she went to the store." Sally replied.

"Tell her I've gone to have a sleep." Tiegan said before making her way upstairs.

"Okay." Sally responded.

Once Tiegan went into her bedroom, she started to sob.

"Why, Corey, why?" Tiegan sobbed.

A few hours later, a devastated Tiegan was laying on the bed when the bedroom door knocked.

"What?!" Tiegan snapped.

Kelly Watson walked in.

"Tiegan, it's me." Kelly said.

"Sorry, Kelly." Tiegan said when she realised it who it was.

"I thought Stephanie was here." Kelly said.

Tiegan looked very confused. "I thought she was at home." she said.

"I poked my head into her bedroom and she wasn't there." Kelly told her. "Where could she have gone?"

Tiegan looked very sad. First, Kate had to tell her the tragic news about Louis and Corey and now her new best friend can't be found. What else can go wrong?

* * *

Stephanie was at the beach looking at the waves crashing down. She needed to get out of the house. Everyone was telling her to cry and to do this and that. In her mind, Stephanie wanted to believe that Louis and Corey were in hospital recovering from their injuries, but she knew that they would never come back.

"Steph?"

Stephanie turned around and saw Tiegan standing there.

"Hey, Tiegz." Stephanie said.

Tiegan sat next to Stephanie on the sand. "I thought you could use some company." she said to her best friend.

"They were such nice guys." Stephanie said. "What on earth possessed them to get into that car?!"

"Steph, neither Louis or Corey drove the car." Tiegan told her.

"Really?"

"Yes." Tiegan replied. "Kate told me that the four of them, the driver and another passenger, were drunk when they had the accident."

"What's going to happen to the driver now?" Stephanie asked her.

"The driver died in hospital a short time ago." Tiegan replied. "As for the other passenger, she's in a serious condition."

"No...no...NOOOOOOOOOO!" Stephanie yelled before breaking down in tears.

"Oh, Steph." Tiegan cried.

"Louis and Corey didn't deserve this!" Stephanie sobbed.

"I know."

Tiegan and Stephanie held on to each other as they continued to mourn the loss of Louis and Corey.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- When a teacher makes a remark about Louis and Corey, Tiegan goes ballistic!  
\- Stephanie reveals to Selina her true feelings for Louis  
\- Pippa is asked to foster another child**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16  
**

 _March 25, 1996_

The next morning, Tiegan woke up at eight-thirty. For some strange reason, Pippa didn't wake her up like she normally would if Tiegan or any of the other kids had slept in. Not that it mattered because Tiegan had spent half the night crying her eyes out. Tiegan eventually got dressed and slowly walked to school. She arrived at Summer Bay High two minutes after the first bell went off and saw Mr Fisher outside his office.

"You're late, Miss Brook." Donald said.

"Yeah and?!" Tiegan snapped.

"I would normally give you a late slip, but under the circumstances that you are grieving for your friend I'll let this one slide." Donald said calmly.

"Thanks." Tiegan managed to reply.

"Head to class."

Tiegan made her way to her Ancient History class and sat next to Stephanie, who looked really tired.

"How was your sleep?" Tiegan asked her.

"I've hardly slept." Stephanie replied. "All night, I've been tossing and turning."

"I cried." Tiegan told Stephanie.

"I cried when I woke up this morning." Stephanie admitted.

Their teacher, Miss Andrews, walked over to them.

"Why are you girls talking and not working?" she asked them sternly.

"We're getting to it." Stephanie said.

"That's the trouble with some of you teenagers today." Miss Andrews said. "You spend most of your time partying and doing other typical teenage things instead of thinking about your education. I mean, look at what happened to those teenagers involved in that fatal accident on Canterbury Road yesterday."

Tiegan's anger slowly started to rise. Miss Andrews was making a remark about the accident that claimed both Louis and Corey's their lives.

"It just goes to show that you don't get drunk behind the wheel. Only an idiot would get in a car with a drunk driver." Miss Andrews went on.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Tiegan screamed at her, pounding her fists into the desk.

"I beg your pardon, Tiegan?" Miss Andrews asked, unimpressed by Tiegan's outburst.

"STEPHANIE AND I KNEW TWO OF THOSE BOYS THAT WERE KILLED IN THAT ACCIDENT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT LOUIS AND COREY?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW THEM!" Tiegan screamed.

"Don't speak me to like that!" Miss Andrews snapped at Tiegan.

"THEN DON'T SPEAK ABOUT MY DECEASED FRIENDS LIKE THAT YOU STUPID BITCH!" Tiegan continued to scream.

Miss Andrews' face went crimson.

"I will not have such disgusting language in my classroom, Tiegan!" Miss Andrews shouted. "If you want to carry on like that, then you can get out!"

Tiegan got up and threw her chair at Miss Andrews before storming out of the classroom.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself!" Stephanie yelled at Miss Andrews.

"Do you want to join Tiegan, Miss Mboto?!"

"Of course I do!" Stephanie shouted.

And with that, Stephanie left the classroom to find Tiegan. She found her in the ladies room crying.

"Tiegz, it's okay." Stephanie said, hugging her friend.

"Miss Andrews needs to shut her mouth!" Tiegan sobbed. "She didn't know Louis and Corey!"

"I know." Stephanie said.

Tiegan continued to sob, while Stephanie fought back her own tears.

* * *

During lunch, Selina was watching Jerome play rugby when Stephanie approached her.

"Hey, Steph." Selina said.

"Hey." Stephanie said.

"I suppose you heard what happened with Tiegan in Ancient History this morning?"

"Yes, I did." Selina responded. "I hope she's okay."

"She got sent home just before second period." Stephanie said. "In my opinion, Miss Andrews was totally out of line!"

"Miss Andrews is such a cow!" Selina said angrily. "I had her in Year 10 for History and she was so mean to me!"

Stephanie burst into tears again.

"Come here."

Selina gave Stephanie a hug. "I'm really sorry for your loss."

"I loved him so much, Selina." Stephanie cried. "My feelings for him were so strong."

"You loved Louis?" Selina asked her.

"I did." Stephanie replied, still crying.

Selina gave Stephanie a sympathetic look.

"I was going to openly admit my feelings to him in a few days, but I can't now that he's dead." Stephanie sobbed.

"You just let it out, Steph." Selina told Stephanie.

Stephanie continued to cry as Selina held her.

"I had a bad weekend too." Selina said. "I had a rather confronting encounter with Melanie."

"I heard about that." Stephanie said, sniffing. "What happened?"

"The police think Melanie had a nervous breakdown." Selina responded. "Her parents have decided to take her out of Summer Bay High and send her to Yabbie Creek High."

"I feel sorry for her." Stephanie said.

"Same." Selina said.

Suddenly, Stephanie started to cry again.

"It's going to be okay." Selina told her.

A devastated Stephanie hugged Selina tight.

* * *

At the caravan park, Pippa has gotten off the phone with a social worker from the department when Tiegan comes downstairs.

"Who was that on the phone?" Tiegan asked.

"That was Helen James from the department." Pippa replied. "She has asked me to foster another child."

"Who?"

"A 15 year-old girl named Kerri Winslow."

"Nice." Tiegan said.

Pippa soon noticed Tiegan looked upset. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" she asked her foster daughter.

"I'm still sad, Pip." Tiegan replied.

"I think I'll go down to the school later this afternoon and have a word with Miss Andrews." Pippa said.

"Louis and Corey were such good friends to me and Steph." Tiegan said.

"I know." Pippa said.

"The funeral is this Thursday." Tiegan said. "Can I go?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Pippa replied.

Pippa and Tiegan then hugged.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Pippa has words with Miss Andrews  
\- Tiegan and Stephanie's friendship strengthens  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17  
**

That afternoon, Pippa arrived at Summer Bay High to have words with Miss Andrews over the classroom incident with Tiegan. This is not the first time Pippa has spoken to Miss Andrews. The last time she did, Pippa told her off for calling Jack Wilson a 'cheat'.

"Ah, Mrs Fletcher." Miss Andrews remarked as she saw Pippa enter the classroom. "What brings you here?"

"Can I talk to you?" Pippa asked her.

"Come on in." Miss Andrews replied.

Pippa entered the classroom before closing the door behind her.

"I believe there was an incident between you and Tiegan during Ancient History this morning." Pippa said.

"Well, yes there was." Miss Andrews said. "I made a comment about a fatal car accident near the city early yesterday morning and Tiegan just went berserk."

"Are you a mother?" Pippa asked her.

"I have two sons, Mrs Fletcher." Miss Andrews replied.

"Try being in my shoes at the moment. Tiegan's friends were killed in that car accident and I have to deal with her grief and sadness." Pippa said firmly.

"I understand, but..."

"But nothing!" Pippa continued. "Tiegan and Stephanie are dealing with the loss very badly. How would you feel if one of your sons' friends died and he was grieving?"

Miss Andrews looked sad.

"I would be there for him." she responded.

"Exactly."

"I am very sorry, Mrs Fletcher." Miss Andrews said. "I will apologise to Tiegan when I have her for Ancient History next."

"What made you say that?" Pippa asked her.

"I guess my personal issues just got in the way." Miss Andrews replied. "You see, I'm currently separated from my husband and we're thinking of getting a divorce."

"I see." Pippa said.

"But I will definitely apologise to Tiegan and Stephanie when I see them next." Miss Andrews said.

"Thank you." Pippa said, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tiegan was over at Stephanie's house.

"You going to the funeral on Thursday?" Tiegan asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Stephanie replied sadly.

Tiegan sighed sadly.

"I really miss them." she told Stephanie.

"So do I." Stephanie responded.

"Pippa's having a go at Miss Andrews for us." Tiegan said.

"Good." Stephanie said.

"I'm just glad I found a really good friend in you, Steph." Tiegan said, giving Stephanie a smile.

"You're my sister from another mister, Tiegz." Stephanie said, smiling back.

"Thanks." Tiegan said.

"I miss Louis and Corey so much." Stephanie said before starting to cry.

Tiegan started to cry as well.

"So do I." she sobbed.

Stephanie and Tiegan hugged each other as they continued to cry for their deceased friends.

* * *

When Tiegan arrived home, she found Pippa cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" Tiegan asked her.

"Spaghetti." Pippa replied.

"How did it go with Miss Andrews?"

"She realised what she said was wrong."

Tiegan managed to smile. "So true." she said.

"You know how Mrs James wanted me to foster Kerri Winslow?"

"Yeah."

"I've decided to accept." Pippa told Tiegan.

"That's great." Tiegan said.

"When is she coming?" Shannon asked Pippa.

"This Thursday." Pippa replied.

"Cool." Sally said.

"How old is she?" Jack asked.

"15." Pippa replied.

"Sweet." Jack said.

"I just hope Kerri is nice." Tiegan said.

"I'm sure she is, Tiegan." Pippa said. "Now, dinner is ready."

Pippa sat down with the rest of the family and started eating their dinner.

* * *

At Travis and Kelly's, Stephanie is in her bedroom looking at photos of her and Louis that were taken the day her and Tiegan caught up with him and Corey in the city. Suddenly, the door started knocking.

"Who is it?" Stephanie asked, mumbling.

"It's me."

"Come in, Melissa."

Melissa walked in and saw Stephanie's eyes all red and puffy from the crying.

"Oh, Steph." Melissa said, giving Stephanie a hug.

"I'm really missing them." Stephanie cried.

"Me too, sweetie." Melissa said softly.

"Are you going to the funeral?" Stephanie asked her.

"Yes, I'm going." Melissa replied. "I'm definitely going to pay my last respects to Corey."

"This is going to be so hard." Stephanie said, sniffing.

"I'll stand with you and Tiegan if you want." Melissa said sympathetically.

"Thanks, Melissa." Stephanie said.

"Always here for you and Tiegan." Melissa said.

Stephanie wiped away her tears and managed to smile.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Tiegan, Stephanie and Melissa attend Louis and Corey's funeral  
\- Kerri Winslow arrives at Pippa's**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 _March 28, 1996._

On Thursday morning, Tiegan arrived at Stephanie's house wearing a black dress. Stephanie wore a black blazer and black skirt and had her hair in two small buns. The funeral was going to be held at St Mary's Cathedral at midday. Melissa would be taking the girls to the church and back home after the funeral was over.

"This is going to be a really sad day for us." Stephanie told Tiegan.

"I know." Tiegan responded.

"I think we both need a hug." Stephanie said.

Tiegan and Stephanie hugged just as Melissa knocked on the door.

"Ready to go?" she asked them.

"We're ready." Stephanie replied.

The three girls got in the car and drove into the city. They eventually arrived at the church just before eleven-thirty.

"There's so many people here." Tiegan said as she looked at the huge crowd gathered outside the church.

"I guess Louis and Corey were loved by everyone." Stephanie said sadly.

Melissa got teary-eyed when Stephanie said that.

"Melissa, come here." Stephanie said to her.

Melissa hugged Stephanie as she sobbed.

"This is so hard." Melissa cried.

"We're going to get out of the car and pay our respects." Tiegan said softly.

The three girls got out of the car and started walking to the church.

"Is Jerome coming?" Tiegan asked Stephanie.

"I think so." Stephanie replied.

"I'm going to find Corey's parents." Melissa said before walking off.

"Girls?"

Tiegan and Stephanie saw Jerome and Selina coming towards them. Jerome's eyes were all red and swollen, while Selina looked sad.

"We didn't think you would come, Jerome." Tiegan said.

"I came to say goodbye to my old rugby friends." Jerome said to her.

"And I came for moral support." Selina said.

"Tiegan?"

Tiegan looked over and saw Kate Martin, her old friend from Hartley High, walking towards her and Stephanie.

"Kate!"

Tiegan and Kate hugged before they started to cry.

"I just can't believe they're gone." Kate sobbed.

"Me too."

Stephanie started crying once more.

"Oh, Stephanie." Kate cried before hugging Stephanie.

"I loved him, Kate." Stephanie sobbed.

Kate didn't say anything. She just continued to cry.

"It's a full house here." Selina said.

"Most of Louis and Corey's friends are here." Kate told her.

Melissa walked over to them and said, "We can go in now."

Stephanie, Tiegan, Jerome, Selina and Kate followed Melissa inside the church. This was going to be their chance to say their final goodbye to Louis and Corey.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Summer Bay, Pippa was putting the dirty laundry in the washing machine when Helen James arrived. A girl with shoulder-length reddish brown hair stood next to the social worker.

"Pippa?" Mrs James called out.

Pippa came out of the laundry and greeted Helen.

"Mrs James, hello."

"This is Kerri Winslow." Mrs James told Pippa. "Kerri, meet Pippa Fletcher. She'll be your new foster mother."

"Hello, Kerri." Pippa said, smiling.

"Hi." Kerri said, smiling back.

"Why don't you get settled in while I talk with Pippa?" Mrs James suggested to Kerri.

"Where can I put my stuff, Pippa?" Kerri asked Pippa.

"In the bedroom upstairs. The second door next to the bathroom." Pippa replied.

"Thank you." Kerri said before she went upstairs to unpack her things.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Helen?" Pippa asked.

"I'd love one." Helen said before sitting down at the table. "Now, I should tell you more about Kerri."

"What happened to her real parents?"

"Well, her parents died in a car accident when she was 4 and she ended up living with her maternal grandmother in Newcastle. When her grandmother passed away, Kerri was put into foster care and has been in and out of foster homes for the last four or five years." Helen replied.

"How old was Kerri when her Nan died?"

"She was 10."

Pippa looked sad. "Poor thing."

"Her stints with her previous foster families never lasted." Helen said. "She got to be quite a handful and they just couldn't cope with her."

"I'm sure she'll have a great experience living here in the Bay." Pippa told Helen.

"I hope so too." Helen said, smiling.

Pippa smiled back.

* * *

Stephanie and Tiegan sat on either side of Melissa as they watched the minister begin the funeral service. Two coffins stood next to a bunch of flowers as both Louis and Corey's devastated family and friends listened to the minister's speech.

"I would like to call Louis's mother to deliver her son's eulogy." the minister said.

When Louis's mother took the stand, Stephanie let out a choked sob. Tiegan squeezed her hand tightly.

"Louis was a beautiful and kind-hearted young man full of life. He would always be there for anyone that would need his help. He and Corey first met when they started high school, but became best mates when they started playing rugby together. They practically did everything together. Family wise, Louis was the funny one in the family." his mother said.

As his mother continued her emotional eulogy, Stephanie bit her lip tightly.

"It was only last week that Louis was going to ask this girl out. They met at a birthday party and instantly hit it off. Stephanie, I think her name was." Louis's mother said.

Stephanie put her head down and sobbed uncontrollably. Melissa put her arm around her consolingly.

"I will always love you, Louis. You'll be missed." Louis's mother cried before getting off the stand.

When Corey's mother took the stand, she was a broken woman.

"I j-just can't b-believe that my b-baby boy is g-gone." Corey's mother sobbed. "He w-was l-loved by everyone a-around him and he was a t-talented r-rugby p-player. No mother s-should have to g-go through t-this. It has b-been m-me and C-Corey since h-he was in k-kindergarten when his f-father p-passed away. E-everyone will m-miss y-you Corey."

Corey's mother then broke down in tears.

"I c-can't go on." she sobbed.

One of Corey's family members helped her back to her seat. Tiegan wiped away her own tears as she held Melissa's hand.

"Now, I would like to play a tribute to honour Louis and Corey." the minister said.

The mourners watched the tribute on a small screen as the song "Every Time You Go Away" played. Stephanie and Tiegan both saw photos of them with Louis and Corey that were taken last weekend and held each others hands as they sobbed. Melissa cried as well. Jerome covered his hand and was crying as Selina put her arm around him. When the tribute was over, the minister asked the mourners to say their final goodbyes to Louis and Corey. By the time Stephanie and Tiegan laid roses on both coffins, they were inconsolable.

"Goodbye, guys." Stephanie sobbed.

"We'll miss you." Tiegan cried.

Stephanie and Tiegan put their arms around each other as they walked out of the church.

* * *

By the time Stephanie, Tiegan and Melissa returned to Summer Bay, it was nearly four-thirty. They decided to go to the wake, which was held after the funeral hence the reason they came back later in the afternoon. Melissa dropped Stephanie and Tiegan off at Pippa's house before kissing them on the cheek.

"I hope you girls will be okay." Melissa said to them.

"It'll take time." Stephanie told her.

"It will." Tiegan said.

Once Melissa drove off, the girls entered the house.

"How was the funeral?" Pippa asked them.

"I don't want to talk about it, Pippa." Stephanie replied. "I'll just cry again."

Kerri came downstairs at this point.

"Hi there." Kerri said.

"You must be Kerri." Tiegan said. "I'm Tiegan Brook, your new foster sister."

"Cool." Kerri smiled.

"Kerri Winslow, is that you?" Stephanie asked her.

"Stephanie Mboto, come here you!"

Kerri and Stephanie hugged each other as Tiegan looked confused.

"How do you and Steph know each other?" Tiegan asked.

"Kerri stayed with my old foster family in the city for a short period." Stephanie replied. "I was sad to see her leave."

"That's right." Kerri said. "Just one question, though. Did you girls go to a funeral?"

"We did." Stephanie responded.

"Two of our friends died in a car accident last weekend." Tiegan explained to Kerri.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kerri said, looking sad.

"I better be going." Stephanie said. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Tiegz."

"Bye."

When Stephanie left, Tiegan sat on the couch watching TV.

"Kerri, why don't you go upstairs for a bit? I need to talk to Tiegan." Pippa said.

"Sure."

Kerri headed upstairs before Pippa went over to Tiegan and gave her a hug.

"I thought you were in the need for one." Pippa told her.

"Thanks, Pip." Tiegan said. "I really needed it."

Sally, Shannon, Sam and Jack soon arrived home.

"Is the new foster kid here?" Jack asked Pippa.

"Yes, but she's upstairs." Pippa replied.

"When can we meet her?" Sally asked.

"I cooked a special dinner to welcome Kerri into the family. You can meet her then."

"I just hope she's nice." Shannon said.

"Agreed." Sam said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kerri was in the bedroom rolling a joint while she was on the phone.

"This place is so boring." Kerri said to the person she was on the phone to. "I really want to get out of here."

Kerri started to smoke the joint.

"I just hope I don't have to play happy families. That would be sickening." Kerri said. "Anyway, I better go. I'll call you sometime. Alright, bye."

Once Kerri hung up the phone, she continued to smoke.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Kerri is shocked when she discovers that she'll be in the support class at school  
\- Stephanie and Tiegan have a heart-to-heart**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19  
**

 _March 29, 1996._

The next day, Pippa arrived at Summer Bay High to enrol Kerri in Year 10.

"What do you think of Summer Bay so far?" Pippa asked Kerri as they waited for Donald.

"It's alright." Kerri replied. "I just hope that I stay long enough to make friends."

"Didn't you stay at your previous high schools long?"

"Oh, I kept moving from different foster home after another." Kerri said sadly.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy staying at my house." Pippa said. "I enjoy being a mum to you kids."

Kerri smiled at her just as Donald came out of his office.

"Come in, Pippa." Donald said.

They went inside and sat down across from Donald.

"I take it you will be in Year 10, young lady." Donald said to Kerri.

"Yes." Kerri said sweetly.

"Have you got any school reports from your previous school?" Donald asked.

"I have a few." Kerri replied before handing over some papers to Donald.

As Donald went through some of Kerri's reports, Pippa could tell that she was nervous.

"Are you nervous, sweetheart?" Pippa asked her.

"A bit." Kerri responded.

"Well, Kerri. I hope you enjoy being in our support class." Donald told her.

Kerri looked shocked. In the seven high schools that she went to, she was always in the mainstream class. Now, they want her to go backwards and be in the support class?

"But I've always been in mainstream." Kerri piped up.

"Kerri, with your mild intellectual disability I feel that you should be in a support class." Donald said firmly.

"But..."

"Donald, I believe that she could start off in support and eventually go into mainstream." Pippa said.

"We'll see." Donald said. "Kerri, you start on Monday."

Once they left Donald's office, Kerri was feeling humiliated.

"Support?!" Kerri growled. "What a joke!"

"It won't be so bad, sweetheart." Pippa said gently. "You'll eventually get integrated into mainstream."

However, Kerri didn't look so sure. She sulked all the way home.

* * *

Later, Stephanie and Tiegan went to the Bayside Diner on their lunch break.

"How long was Kerri at your old foster home for?" Tiegan asked.

"For about three months." Stephanie replied. "But one day, she got asked to leave."

"How come?"

"My old foster parents caught her smoking marijuana." Stephanie replied.

"No way!" Tiegan said, looking shocked.

"But when Kerri did live there, her and I got on like a house on fire." Stephanie said.

Tiegan sipped her strawberry milkshake before asking, "Was this last year or something?"

"Two years ago." Stephanie responded.

"I'm surprised she still remembers you." Tiegan said.

"I get recognised a lot." Stephanie laughed.

"Do you know Dani Sutherland?" Tiegan asked her.

"Rhys and Shelley Sutherland's oldest daughter?"

Tiegan looked shocked. "You know her parents too?"

"I know the whole family." Stephanie responded.

"Me too!" Tiegan said. "I'm good friends with Dani, Jade and Kirsty."

"Same." Stephanie said.

"I just wish Corey and Louis were still here." Tiegan said sadly.

"Me too." Stephanie said choking up.

"It would've been nice to spend more time with them." Tiegan said.

"I agree."

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Tiegan said.

"Don't be." Stephanie said. "We needed to open up about losing our friends."

Tiegan gave Stephanie a hug.

* * *

That afternoon, Kerri was watching TV looking very down.

"Where's Pippa?" Jack asked as he walked through the door.

"She went out." Kerri replied miserably.

"What's up with you?"

"I've been put into the support unit at school."

"What's wrong with that?" Jack asked her.

"I've been in a mainstream class throughout high school." Kerri replied. "Now, the old-fogy of a principal wants me to go in the support class!"

"Why would Fisher put you in support?"

"Because I have a mild intellectual disability!" Kerri blurted out. "I don't understand this!"

"It won't be so bad." Jack told her. "If anyone picks on you, tell me and I'll sort them out."

"Oh thanks, Jack." Kerri said, smiling. "You are just too sweet."

"No worries." Jack said.

"Close your eyes for a second." Kerri told him.

Jack closed his eyes and then all of a sudden, Kerri started kissing him!

"What was that for?" Jack asked, looking shocked.

Kerri let out a huge smile. "I think you're super cute, Jack Wilson."

"Pippa will freak if she knew." Jack said.

"She doesn't have to know anything." Kerri said. "It'll be our little secret."

Kerri threw her arms around Jack before kissing him again.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Kerri rebels against being in the support class, while she continues flirting with Jack  
\- Stephanie is told that her old foster family want her to return  
\- Tiegan has another row with Sonia Hammond**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 _April 1, 1996._

On Monday, Kerri walked to school with Tiegan and Stephanie.

"I'm not happy about being in the support class." Kerri told them.

"What's wrong with being in the support unit?" Stephanie asked her.

"It's just that I wanted to be in mainstream." Kerri replied. "I've been in a mainstream class throughout high school."

"If you do well enough, you'll eventually get into mainstream." Tiegan told Kerri.

"I hope so." Kerri said.

"Remember when you set the fire alarm off at Civic High?" Stephanie said to Kerri.

"Oh, that was super funny!" Kerri laughed. "Everyone had to go to the back oval."

"How many high schools did you go to, Kerri?" Tiegan asked.

"Seven." Kerri replied. "I went to Newcastle High first. Then I went to Wyong High, Ambarvale High, James Busby High, Civic High, Hartley High and the last high school that I attended was Merrylands High."

"I went to Hartley too." Tiegan said.

"I was only at Hartley for about four months." Kerri said.

"Why did you go to so many high schools?" Tiegan asked.

"I kept switching from one foster home to another." Kerri replied.

When they arrived at Summer Bay High, Kerri said her goodbyes to Tiegan and Stephanie before making her way to the support unit, which was located at the back of the school. She found her classroom, which was called S2, and walked inside.

"Not a big classroom." Kerri remarked.

Kerri sat in the back row near the window. A few minutes later, Mrs Harris walked in.

"Good morning, class." she said to them.

"Good morning, Mrs Harris." the students said.

Kerri rolled her eyes in disgust. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chloe was being hassled by Sonia Hammond and her cronies.

"Junkie mole!" Sonia yelled out.

"Hope you die of a drug overdose!" Amy shouted.

"Leave me alone!" Chloe told them, almost crying.

"Go cry to someone that cares, junkie!" Sonia sneered.

Tiegan had had enough of Sonia. So, she just let her have it.

"Why don't you leave Chloe alone, you stupid bitch?!" Tiegan snapped at her.

"Shut the fuck up, slut!" Sonia shouted.

"Chloe made a mistake abusing drugs!" Tiegan shouted back. "You and your little bad girls club need to grow the hell up and shut the hell up!"

"Watch what you're saying, scrag!" Kim threatened.

"Or what, bitch?!"

Kim got up from her seat and went over to Tiegan. Before she could hit her, Sonia and Amy pulled her back.

"She's not worth it, Kim." Sonia said to her, glaring at Tiegan.

"That's right. Walk away you bunch of cowards!" Tiegan said to them.

That set Sonia off big time!

"COWARD?!" Sonia screamed. "I AM NOT A FUCKING COWARD!"

Instead of being intimidated, Tiegan just laughed in Sonia's face.

"Let's go, Sonia." Amy said.

Sonia and her friends stormed off as Tiegan continued laughing.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Chloe said to Tiegan.

"No worries." Tiegan responded.

* * *

Kerri was continuing to rebel against being in her class. So far, she refused to participate in any of the class activities, told one classmate to 'rack off' and made smart remarks.

"Kerri, why are you being so difficult?" Mrs Harris asked her just before lunch.

"I just don't want to be in this class!" a defiant Kerri replied.

"Why?"

"Because I've been in mainstream since I started high school." Kerri whined. "I just don't see why I have to be in the support class!"

"Kerri, Mr Fisher put you in here because you have a disability." Mrs Harris explained calmly.

"I have a mild intellectual disability and I was doing fine in mainstream!" Kerri continued whining.

"It's okay to be upset." Mrs Harris said. "But I won't have you be defiant and disruptive."

"Oh, you think I'm disruptive?!" Kerri shouted. "How's this for disruptive?!"

Kerri threw her desk in anger. It hit the blackboard.

"Leave my classroom at once, Kerri." Mrs Harris said angrily. "I will be reporting this to Mr Fisher."

"I don't give a damn!" Kerri shouted at her.

And with that, Kerri left the classroom. Once she went outside, she rolled a joint and started smoking it.

"This will keep me calm." Kerri said to herself.

Once the bell rang for lunch, Kerri sneaked out of school and returned to Pippa's house. There, she found Jack sitting on the stairs listening to music on his walkman.

"Hey sexy." Kerri said.

Jack looked up at Kerri and took his headphones off. "How's your first day going so far?" he asked her.

"Dreadful." Kerri said. "I'm being treated like a toddler in that class."

"Well, the support class is different than mainstream." Jack said.

"I just got sick of it and walked out." Kerri said. "Where's Pippa?"

"She went over to see Angel." Jack replied.

"Good." Kerri said before ruffling Jack's hair.

Jack blushed before saying, "I just hope Pippa won't find out."

"She won't." Kerri said.

Kerri and Jack then started to kiss.

* * *

That afternoon, Stephanie arrived home from school to find Travis and Kelly standing in the living room.

"Stephanie, we would like to talk to you." Travis said to her.

"Is something wrong?" Stephanie asked them.

"Helen James from the department rang us while you were at school." Kelly replied. "It seems that George and Mary McIntosh want you to return to live with them in the city."

"My previous foster family want me back?" Stephanie asked them.

"It seems like it." Kelly told her.

Stephanie looked shocked.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- What will Stephanie's decision be? Return to the city or stay in Summer Bay?  
\- Pippa lectures Kerri on her poor behaviour at school  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21  
**

As the afternoon went on, Kerri and Jack were making out in the upstairs bedroom.

"You are so hot." Kerri said to him.

"I think you're smoking." Jack said, smiling.

Kerri and Jack then started kissing again. They soon heard footsteps coming upstairs.

"Pippa's back!" Jack said.

Kerri and Jack got up from the bed and were pretending to read a magazine when Pippa entered the room.

"Kerri, can I have a word please?" Pippa asked her.

"Sure." Kerri replied.

"Jack, downstairs." Pippa ordered her foster son.

Once Jack left the room, Kerri sat on the bed and faced Pippa.

"I just finished talking to Mr Fisher about your first day at school and he tells me that you behaved very inappropriately!" Pippa said sternly.

"It's not my fault he put me in the support class!" Kerri protested.

"That doesn't give you the right to be disruptive and rude towards a teacher!" Pippa said. "I completely understand that you want to be in mainstream, but you'll have to stay in the support class until Mr Fisher decides to integrate you into a mainstream class."

Kerri started to sulk.

"And will you please stop sulking, Kerri?!"

"I don't like being treated like a baby!" Kerri moaned.

"Then don't act like one." Pippa said before walking out of the room.

Kerri then started to smoke a joint that she had rolled up earlier in the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stephanie was still trying to come to terms with the news her foster parents in the city want her to return to live with them.

"Why?" Stephanie asked both Travis and Kelly.

"It seems they want you back because one of the other foster kids got asked to leave." Travis responded.

"I'm guessing this is Heather, right?"

"Who's Heather?" Kelly asked Stephanie.

"She's a girl that arrived at George and Mary's just a few months before Christmas." Stephanie replied. "She was a compulsive liar, who was very racist towards me and a few other kids that lived there."

"Oh." Kelly said.

"In the end, I decided to leave at my own free will." Stephanie continued. "I would go back to the city and live with George and Mary, but I've made a few friends here in Summer Bay and have settled in nicely."

"Whatever you decide, Kelly and I will support your decision." Travis told Stephanie.

Stephanie looked thoughtful.

* * *

Back at Pippa's house, Kerri was continuing to flirt with Jack.

"I wish we could lay like this forever." Kerri said, stroking Jack's face.

"Me too." Jack said.

Tiegan entered the room just as Kerri and Jack started kissing.

"Get a room!" Tiegan said before putting her school bag down on the floor.

"Can you get out?!" Kerri snapped at Tiegan.

"Last I checked this was my bedroom too." Tiegan said.

"We're busy, so get out!" Kerri snapped.

"Fine then." Tiegan said, glaring at Kerri as she left the room.

"That was a bit mean." Jack said to her.

"I just want you in my arms and not let go." Kerri said.

"I won't." Jack said before he and Kerri started kissing. A few seconds later, the door started knocking.

"Who is it?!" Kerri asked angrily.

"It's me." Sally said. "I'm just letting you know that Pippa is cooking dinner now."

"Fair enough." Kerri said. "I'll be there when she wants me."

Once she heard Sally go downstairs, Jack removed his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Kerri asked him.

"I hope you'll be okay with this." Jack replied before kissing Kerri again.

Kerri let out a huge smirk.

"You bad boy!" she laughed.

They continued to kiss.

* * *

Tiegan arrived at Stephanie's house after dinner that night.

"Your old foster parents want you back to live with them?" Tiegan asked her.

"Yes, they do." Stephanie replied.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Stephanie looked uncertain but she managed to say, "I've been thinking about it all afternoon and I feel that I should make this decision wisely. So, I have made a final decision."

"And what's that?" Tiegan asked her.

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course."

Stephanie and Tiegan went over to the kitchen, where Kelly was getting ready to go on the night shift at the hospital.

"Kelly, I've made my decision." Stephanie told her.

Kelly looked up at Stephanie.

"And?"

"And after some thought, I have decided to stay in Summer Bay with you and Travis." Stephanie said.

"That's amazing!" Tiegan said.

"Come here, darling." Kelly said to Stephanie.

Stephanie went over to Kelly and hugged her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kerri is on the phone to someone.

"This guy is like super, super cute." Kerri said. "Yeah, I know. He's such a spunk! I can't wait to have his children!"

"Really?" said the voice on the other end.

"I'm going to ask Jack Wilson if he wants to be my boyfriend." Kerri said.

Unfortunately for Kerri, Pippa eavesdrops in on the conversation as she is taking the dirty laundry basket out of the bathroom.

"He was really gentle tonight." Kerri said.

Now realising what Kerri and Jack have done, Pippa marches straight into the bedroom.

"Get off the phone, now!" Pippa said firmly.

"Uh, I have to go." Kerri said before hanging up the phone and flashing a fake smile at Pippa.

"I think it's about time you and I had a little talk." Pippa said to her.

Kerri looked smug.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Pippa warns Kerri that her behaviour could have her transferred to another foster home  
\- Stephanie receives a present  
\- An old face from Tiegan's past catches up with her**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22  
**

Kerri and Jack were both standing in the living-room as Pippa gave them the riot act.

"I cannot believe that the two of you behaved like that!" Pippa shouted at them. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?!"

Kerri snorted out a laugh.

"I'm glad you find it funny, Kerri! Because I don't!" Pippa continued shouting.

"I used protection." Jack said.

"Jack, I don't want to know!" Pippa snapped at him. "It's bad enough Kerri spoke about it on the phone!"

"It's not our fault that we clicked instantly." Kerri protested.

"That isn't the point, Kerri!" Pippa snapped. "The point is that you two behaved very inappropriately! What if Sam or Christopher walked in?!"

"I'm sorry, Pippa." Jack said.

"Just go upstairs, please." Pippa said.

Jack and Kerri went upstairs.

"Kerri, you stay right where you are. I haven't finished with you yet." Pippa ordered.

Kerri went back over to Pippa and flashed a fake smile.

"You've only been here a few days and already you are pushing the boundaries." Pippa said in a firm tone. "I must warn you that your behaviour could have you transferred to another foster home, which is a shame because I think that you are a sensible girl deep down."

"Jack and I love each other." Kerri said. "That can't be helped."

"Just don't do it again, sweetheart." Pippa said.

Kerri gave Pippa a hug.

"I won't do it, again." Kerri said sweetly.

"Glad to hear it." Pippa said.

Suddenly, a guy around 18-19 years old appeared at the door.

"Excuse me?"

Pippa went over to the man. "Are you here to book a caravan?" she asked him.

"No, I'm actually looking for Tiegan Brook." the man said. "I heard she lives here."

"Well, she's not home at the moment." Pippa told him. "But you could come inside and wait for her."

"Sorry, I've got to jet." the man said. "I'll come back tomorrow and see her."

"Okay, goodbye."

When Tiegan arrived home from Stephanie's, Pippa told her that someone wanted to see her.

"Who could it have been?" Tiegan wondered.

"He said he was coming back tomorrow to see you." Pippa responded.

Tiegan just looked confused.

* * *

The next day, Tiegan and Stephanie were on their way to the Bayside Diner to have lunch. Just as they were about to enter, someone tapped Tiegan on the shoulder.

"How's it going, Tiegan?" the voice asked.

Tiegan turned around and immediately recognised the person as her old boyfriend from Hartley High.

"Dylan Kemp?!"

"Surprised to see me?" he asked her.

Tiegan pulled a disgusted face at him. "No way!" she snapped.

"I went to your place last night, but you were out." Dylan said.

"If I'd have known it was you, I would've slammed the door in your face!" she shouted.

"Tiegz, who is he?" Stephanie asked Tiegan.

"My slimy ex-boyfriend from Hartley High!" Tiegan replied angrily.

"I just came to..." Dylan started to say.

But Tiegan stormed into the diner before Dylan could finish what she was saying.

"Great!" Dylan said sarcastically.

"I'll talk to her." Stephanie said.

Once Stephanie entered the diner, she found Tiegan being served by Melissa.

"Why were you so rude to him?" Stephanie asked.

"After cheating on me with Jodie Cooper and several other slags, I don't ever want to talk to him again!" Tiegan said angrily.

"I wonder why he's visiting." Stephanie said.

"I know what Dylan Kemp is like, Steph." Tiegan told her. "He's a slimy worm that sucks up to you for his own personal gain!"

"You could talk to him and find out why he's visiting you." Stephanie suggested.

"I could." Tiegan said.

"Just think about it." Stephanie said.

Tiegan looked thoughtful.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kerri has sneaked out of school to meet Jack on the beach.

"Hey." Kerri said.

"I love you." Jack said before kissing her.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Jack asked.

"I've managed to get enough people together to throw a party." Kerri said.

"When's this party going to be?" Jack asked.

"Saturday night at an old warehouse in Yabbie Creek." Kerri replied.

"I might come." Jack said.

"I'm going to be making a few calls later this arvo to see if I can get more people to come." Kerri said.

"Sweet." Jack said.

"But first..."

Kerri started kissing Jack.

"I love you." Jack said.

"Love you, too." Kerri said.

Jack and Kerri then started to kiss once again.

* * *

When Stephanie arrived home from school that afternoon, she found a package on the kitchen table.

"What's this?" Stephanie said, picking up the package. "Oh, it's for me."

"Open it." Tiegan said to her.

Stephanie opened the package and saw that it was a plush duck dressed as a sailor. Attached to the stuffed animal was a note, which read:

" _Stephanie, I hope that you like the duck that I got for you. You have been such a good friend to me and I am so glad to have met you. I hope one day that we could be boyfriend and girlfriend because I have strong feelings for you. I just hope you accept my feelings because I really love you.  
From Louis."  
_

Stephanie got teary-eyed after reading the letter.

"Come here, Steph." Tiegan said softly.

Stephanie collapsed in Tiegan's arms and started to sob.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Stephanie loses her temper at Sonia  
\- Will Tiegan listen to Dylan's explanation?  
\- Kerri is determined to have the warehouse party at all costs**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23  
**

 _April 3, 1996_

When Stephanie arrived at school on Wednesday morning, she was in a really bad mood.

"What's wrong, Steph?" Selina asked her.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Stephanie replied miserably.

"I think I have a fair idea." Selina said.

"No, you don't!" Stephanie said, raising her voice.

Selina looked taken aback.

"Selina, I'm sorry." Stephanie said to her. "It's just that Louis got me a duck that he was planning to give to me the next time I saw him."

Selina hugged Stephanie tight.

"When did you get it?" she asked.

"Yesterday." Stephanie replied. "I was so upset that Tiegan had to comfort me."

"That's being a good friend." Selina said.

Stephanie managed to smile.

"Out the way, loser!" a voice said, pushing Stephanie aside.

Stephanie's anger rose when she realised Sonia Hammond was the one that pushed her and she let her have it!

"YOU IMPOLITE BITCH!" Stephanie yelled at her. "THE ONLY LOSER AROUND HERE IS YOU!"

Sonia actually took a step back.

"YOU THINK YOU OWN THE SCHOOL, BUT GUESS WHAT?! YOU DON'T!" Stephanie continued to yell. "NO LIKES A BULLY, SONIA HAMMOND!"

Without saying another word, Sonia turned around and stormed off.

"I don't think I've ever seen you lose your cool like that." Selina said to Stephanie.

Stephanie didn't reply, but kept breathing heavily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tiegan was on her way to school when Dylan Kemp approached her.

"Tiegan, can we talk?" Dylan asked her.

Tiegan let out an annoyed sigh. "What do you want, Dylan?!" she asked him angrily.

"I just want to explain why I came to visit you." Dylan replied.

"It'll have to wait." Tiegan said curtly. "I need to get to school."

"Just wait." Dylan said to her.

"Meet me at the diner around lunchtime." Tiegan snapped before she walked away.

When Tiegan arrived at school, she immediately told Stephanie what happened.

"And are you going to talk to him?" Stephanie asked her.

"Maybe." Tiegan replied. "I'll see what he wants."

"I'm just glad you're here." Stephanie told her.

"Why's that?" Tiegan asked.

"I tore shreds off Sonia a few minutes ago." Stephanie replied. "She literally pushed me out of the way just so she could get through."

"Bitch!" Tiegan said angrily.

"I reckon."

The bell soon rang. Tiegan and Stephanie then went to go to their first class of the day.

* * *

Later that morning, Kerri sneaked out of class and went into the ladies room to smoke a joint. She had already been told off by Mrs Harris for truanting the previous day, not that she listened to what her teacher had to say.

"I so hate my Science class." Sharon Thomas said to her friend, Anne-Marie Barton.

"I hate Food Technology." Anne-Marie said, smoking her cigarette.

"Ladies, have you heard about what I got planned for Saturday night?" Kerri asked them.

"What's that, Kerri?" Sharon asked her.

"I'm throwing a party at the old warehouse in Yabbie Creek." Kerri replied.

"Cool." Anne-Marie said.

"Am I invited?" Sharon asked Kerri.

"Of course, Sharon."

"What about Anne-Marie?"

"Definitely."

Kerri smiled at the two girls.

"See if you can get a few people to come." Kerri told them.

"I know a few people that live in the city that would be interested in coming." Anne-Marie told her.

"Excellent." Kerri said.

* * *

During lunch, Tiegan met up with Dylan at the Bayside Diner. Stephanie sat close by and listened to what was going on.

"Why are you here and what do you want?" she asked him.

"I came here because I wanted to apologise for what I did." Dylan replied.

"Really?"

Dylan nodded his head.

"Let's see. You cheated on me with Jodie Cooper, then you cheated on me with Katerina Ioannou and then you cheated on me with several other slags at Hartley High." Tiegan said to him. "Why should I forgive you after hurting me so many times?"

"I would really like for us to get back together." Dylan said to her.

Tiegan looked disgusted. She got up from the chair and slapped Dylan across the face.

"How dare you!" she shouted at him. "How dare you suggest that you and I get back together! You are nothing but a slimy creep!"

Dylan looked shocked, but not surprised by Tiegan's response.

"I know this comes as a shock, but I hope you find it in your heart to..."

"Take your apology and shove it!" Tiegan shouted. "Stay away from me, stay out of my life and better yet, don't ever contact me again!"

Dylan walked out of the diner in a hurry. Stephanie put her arms around Tiegan, who was shaking.

"It's okay, Tiegz." Stephanie said.

"The nerve of him." Tiegan said.

* * *

That afternoon, Kerri arrived home to find Pippa standing near the door.

"Kerri, I would like a word with you please." she said firmly.

Kerri sat down on the couch and looked at Pippa. "What's up?"

"I just heard that you plan on throwing a party in Yabbie Creek on Saturday night." Pippa said. "And I'm going to tell you that it's not happening."

"Who told you?!" Kerri asked her.

"Irene was in the diner and she heard some students mention that you were throwing a party on Saturday night in the old warehouse." Pippa replied.

"Trust Irene to stick her nose in where it isn't wanted!" Kerri snorted in disgust.

"Show some respect." Pippa said to her.

"I don't care what anyone says." Kerri said. "I'm going to have this warehouse party!"

Tiegan and Stephanie walk in at this point.

"The answer is no." Pippa told her.

"Well, it's already been planned." Kerri snapped at her. "Try and stop me from having it!"

Kerri stormed upstairs, just as Pippa threw her hands in dispair.

"It's like I'm talking to a brick wall!" Pippa told Stephanie and Tiegan.

"Pippa, would Steph and I be allowed to go to the cinema in Yabbie Creek on Saturday night?" Tiegan asked.

"You girls aren't planning on going to the warehouse party, are you?"

"No." Stephanie replied. "Melissa asked us today if we wanted to go and spend the night at her place."

"Fair enough." Pippa said. "You girls can stay the night also."

"Thanks, Pippa." Tiegan said.

Stephanie and Tiegan then high-fived each other.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Kerri and Jack's romance heats up  
\- Stephanie decides to pay her old foster parents a visit  
\- Tiegan falls for Damian Roberts, who is paying Summer Bay a visit**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24  
**

 _April 5, 1996_

On Friday, Damian Roberts pulled into the driveway of the Beach House before getting out of his Mitsubishi Colt. He was here to visit Irene and several other people for the weekend.

"Hello?" he called out.

Irene opened the front door and smiled when she saw her son.

"Damian!" Irene said. "What a pleasant surprise!"

Damian gave Irene a hug before saying, "I thought I'd come visit you, Mum."

"Well, that's just lovely." Irene said. "How have you been, love?"

"Great." Damian replied. "I hope I become a youth pastor at Hillsong Church."

"That's terrific, darl." Irene said.

"I would really like to help out youths that are disadvantaged and help them find God." Damian said.

"I have to pop round to the diner." Irene told him. "Would you like to come?"

"Sure" Damian said, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kerri wagged school and met up with Jack on the beach.

"I am so over that class!" Kerri whined.

"Is that why we keep meeting up on the beach?" Jack asked her.

"Pretty much." Kerri replied, winking at him.

"It's a pity Pippa won't let you have that party." Jack said.

"Like she's going to stop me from partying tomorrow night." Kerri scoffed. "That warehouse party is still happening!"

"Do you think it's wise to go against Pippa?"

Kerri didn't say anything. Instead, she started to kiss Jack.

"I love you." she said to him.

"Love you too." Jack said.

Kerri and Jack started kissing once more.

"I've got a good idea." Kerri said.

"What's that?" Jack asked her.

Kerri whispered to him. Jack started smirking.

"I like that." Jack said.

Kerri and Jack resumed kissing.

* * *

At the Bayside Diner, Stephanie and Tiegan were sitting in a booth drinking milkshakes. They were on their lunch break.

"Kerri's been cutting class again." Stephanie said.

"She must hate being in the support class." Tiegan said.

"She cut class at Civic High too."

"Why?" Tiegan asked.

"I found out that she used to smoke behind the science block." Stephanie replied.

"I'm so glad we're going to the movies with Melissa tomorrow night and not to that warehouse party Kerri is hosting." Tiegan told Stephanie.

"Me too." Stephanie responded. "Besides, warehouse parties are illegal."

Irene and Damian enter the diner at this point.

"G'day, darl." Irene said to Melissa.

"Irene, hello." Melissa responded.

Melissa then looked at Damian and smiled. "Damian, how great to see you!"

Damian hugged Melissa and said, "I'm back to visit for the weekend."

"That is so cool." Melissa said.

"Who's that?" Tiegan asked Stephanie.

"I think that's Irene's son." Stephanie replied.

"He's so handsome." Tiegan gushed.

"I totally agree." Stephanie responded.

The next thing the girls knew, Melissa brought Damian over to where they were sitting.

"Girls, I'd like you to both to meet Damian Roberts." Melissa said. "Damian, this is Stephanie Mboto and Tiegan Brook."

"Hey." Damian said.

"Hello." Stephanie said.

"It's nice to meet you." Tiegan said, her face blushing like wildfire.

"Same here." Damian said, smiling.

Tiegan continued to blush.

* * *

At the caravan park, Kerri and Jack were kissing.

"That was fun." Kerri said.

"I agree." Jack smiled.

"At least Pippa didn't catch us this time." Kerri said.

Once Kerri and Jack left the caravan, they went back to the house.

"It looks like Pippa isn't home." Jack said.

"I need to use the bathroom." Kerri said, winking at Jack.

Realising what Kerri meant, Jack smiled.

"Coming." he said.

Kerri and Jack then went upstairs.

* * *

After school, Tiegan went to Stephanie's house.

"That Damian Roberts is such a cute guy." Tiegan gushed. "His smile is just so irresistible."

"Tiegz, you only just met him." Stephanie told her.

"I know." Tiegan responded. "I still think he's cute."

Stephanie sighed.

"Is everything okay, Steph?" Tiegan asked her.

"I've been thinking about this and I've decided to pay George and Mary a visit." Stephanie replied.

"Your old foster parents in the city?"

Stephanie nodded.

"I think they would be happy to see me." Stephanie said.

"When do you plan on seeing them?" Tiegan asked her.

"Next weekend maybe." Stephanie replied. "I've been feeling down in the dumps since Louis and Corey died. I think seeing them would cheer me up a bit."

"I've been cheering you up too, sister from another mister." Tiegan reminded Stephanie.

"We've been cheering each other up, Tiegz." Stephanie said. "I'm glad to have a great friend like you."

"Same here." Tiegan said.

Stephanie and Tiegan then hugged.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Kerri's warehouse party ends on a sour note  
\- Tiegan falls for Damian  
\- Stephanie phones her old foster parents in the city  
** **\- Selina and Jerome's relationship continues to blossom**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25  
**

 _April 6, 1996_

On Saturday morning, Kerri was at the beach with Anne-Marie Barton and Sharon Thomas.

"I'm SO looking forward to tonight!" Kerri said to them.

"Me too." Sharon said.

"Expect a big turnout." Anne-Marie told Kerri. "I let the city crew know about this warehouse party."

"This is going to be such an awesome party!" Kerri said.

"Roll a joint for me, Kerri." Anne-Marie said.

Kerri and Anne-Marie smoked the joint, while Sharon stared at the ocean.

"Shaz?" Kerri asked.

"No thanks." Sharon replied. "I need enough smokes to last me until tomorrow."

"So, what's the story with you and Jack?" Anne-Marie asked.

"We're kind of dating." Kerri replied.

"Young love." Sharon said.

Kerri tapped Sharon lightly on the arm before starting to laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile, Selina and Jerome were playing pool at the Surf Club.

"Good shot, babe!" Jerome said to Selina.

"Thanks." Selina said.

"Have you got anything planned tonight?" Jerome asked.

"I'm just staying at home." Selina replied.

"Come over to mine and watch a video."

Selina smiled at him.

"Sure." she said, smiling at Jerome.

"Cool." Jerome said.

Selina and Jerome then started to kiss.

"I just hope Melanie is okay." Selina said.

"Same here." Jerome agreed. "I know she's my ex-girlfriend, but I still care about her well-being."

"Her broken heart will heal eventually." Selina told him.

"Moving on." Jerome said. "I love you, babe."

"Love you too, babe."

Selina and Jerome started to kiss again.

* * *

At noon, Tiegan and Stephanie were on the bus to Yabbie Creek. They were going to Melissa's house to chill before they went to the movies later that evening.

"That Damian Roberts is a hunk!" Tiegan gushed.

"I'm glad you think so." Stephanie said.

Tiegan noticed something was troubling Stephanie.

"What's wrong, Steph?" she asked her.

"I've been thinking about Louis." Stephanie replied. "I can't believe he's gone, especially when he wanted us to be a couple."

Tiegan held Stephanie's hand. "I know it's hard." she said.

"I'm glad to have my sister from another mister with me at the moment or I would've broken down crying." Stephanie said.

When the girls got off the bus, they started walking to Melissa's house.

"I wonder what movie we'll be seeing tonight." Tiegan thought out aloud.

"It's up to Melissa." Stephanie told her.

Tiegan knocked on the front door and waited for Melissa to come. Melissa opened the door not long after.

"Come in, girls." she said to them.

Tiegan and Stephanie followed Melissa into the living room, where Damian Roberts happened to be sitting.

"Damian, hi!" Tiegan said excitedly.

"Hey." Damian said, smiling at Tiegan.

"I invited Damian along to come to the movies with us tonight." Melissa told Stephanie and Tiegan. "I hope that's alright."

"I'm cool with that." Tiegan said.

"Melissa, can I use your phone?" Stephanie asked her.

"Go right ahead." Melissa replied. "Use the one in my room."

Stephanie went into Melissa's bedroom and dialled the number of her old foster parents. A woman picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Mary, it's Stephanie. How are you?"

While Stephanie was on the phone to Mary, Tiegan was talking with Damian.

"You go to the movies much?" she asked him.

"When I find the time." he replied.

"How long are you in the Bay for?"

Damian smiled at Tiegan before replying, "Just for the weekend."

"It's a shame you're leaving." Tiegan said softly. "I thought you and I would get to know each other more."

Damian started blushing like crazy. When Stephanie returned to the living room, she was smiling.

"You look happy, Steph." Tiegan said.

"I'm visiting my old foster parents next weekend." Stephanie told her.

"That's great news!" Tiegan said.

Stephanie and Tiegan gave each other a high-five.

* * *

That night, Kerri turned up at the old warehouse in Yabbie Creek wearing a white lace crop top and high waisted denim jean shorts.

"Let's get this party started!" Kerri said, dancing her way inside.

While the music started playing, Kerri went over to Jack and began to kiss him.

"I love you so much, babe." she said to him.

"I love you too." Jack said.

They were soon interrupted by Anne-Marie Barton.

"What do you want, Anne-Marie?!" Jack snappishly asked her.

"I'm just letting Kerri know that the city crew are here." Anne-Marie replied.

"Sorry, Jack. Won't be long." Kerri said to him before walking away with Anne-Marie.

"Great." Jack said sarcastically.

Near the bathroom, Chloe was talking to Sharon Thomas.

"How are you holding up after that business with Brennan?" Sharon asked.

"I'm not grounded anymore." Chloe replied. "I'm staying off the drugs, though."

"That's a great choice." Sharon said.

"I'm surprised Sonia Hammond and her bitchy friends aren't at this party." Chloe said.

"They'd rather party down Mangrove River." Sharon said, pulling a face. "It's where they belong, anyway."

Chloe and Sharon started laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Melissa, Stephanie, Tiegan and Damian were at the cinema in Yabbie Creek waiting in line to get tickets for the movie that they were going to watch.

"It's a great night." Stephanie said.

"I thought it was going to be cold, but it's actually quite warm." Melissa said.

"I hear this movie is pretty good." Damian said.

"I just hope it's entertaining." Tiegan said.

"Kerri's party should be going off right about now." Stephanie said.

"I'm so glad we didn't go." Melissa said to them. "Warehouse parties are illegal."

"I know." Tiegan said to her. "I don't want a record."

When Damian and the girls got their tickets, they entered the cinema and found seats in the back row. Just as the movie was starting, Damian suddenly put his arm around Tiegan.

"Damian, what are you doing?" Tiegan asked him, whispering.

"You don't mind if I put my arm around you while we watch the movie." Damian replied.

Tiegan blushed and said, "Of course not."

Stephanie and Melissa exchanged a look.

* * *

As the warehouse party raged on, Jack noticed that Kerri was smoking joints and flirting with other guys. This really upset him.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Chloe asked him.

"Kerri, that's what's wrong!" Jack responded. "I can't believe that she's flirting with other guys."

"She's been doing that practically since the party began." Chloe said. "I'm sorry, but you could do better than go out with a slag like her."

"I hope she stops flirting with them, Chloe." Jack said. "Kerri is meant to be with me."

Kerri went over to him a while later and could tell he was upset.

"What's up, babe?" she asked.

"Why were you flirting with those guys, Kerri?"

"I wasn't!"

"I saw you with my own two eyes, Kerri!" Jack snapped at her.

"Well, excuse me for having a great time!" Kerri said. "They mean nothing to me."

"You expect me to believe that?" Jack asked her.

"Okay, I did flirt with one or two." Kerri replied. "But like I said, they mean nothing to me!"

Jack stroked Kerri's cheek.

"I love you." he said to her.

"Love you too." Kerri said before walking away.

The hours went by and everyone was having a great time. By eleven-thirty, however, things started to deteriorate. Jack and Chloe had gone, while Anne-Marie was getting riled up by everyone's behaviour towards her. The final straw came when Sharon told her that she kissed a guy that Anne-Marie had a crush on.

"Just leave me alone, Sharon!" Anne-Marie shouted at her. "I don't ever want to talk with you again!"

"He wasn't your boyfriend, Annie!" Sharon shouted back. "I had every right to kiss him!"

Anne-Marie then burst into tears.

"I HATE YOU!" Anne-Marie screamed before running out.

"Anne-Marie, wait!" Sharon called out.

"Let her go, Sharon." Kerri said. "She's not in the right frame of mind at the moment."

"Has she said something to you?" Sharon asked her.

Before Kerri could reply, police sirens were heard from a distance.

"It's the police!" Kerri yelled out. "Let's get out of here!"

Everyone started to run out of the warehouse. Unfortunately for Kerri, she was caught by Senior Constable Janet Walsh.

"I believe you're the one who threw this party." she said to Kerri. "I'm sure Pippa would be very interested to know what went down tonight, young lady."

Kerri looked really annoyed.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Kerri receives a final warning from Pippa  
\- Tiegan confesses her feelings to Damian before he returns to the city  
\- Stephanie has a heart-to-heart with Melissa  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26  
**

Senior Constable Walsh told Pippa what went down at the old warehouse and the minute she walked out of the door, Kerri got the biggest lecture of her life.

"I specifically told you that you were not to throw that party, Kerri!" Pippa scolded. "Now, I cannot believe that you got arrested!"

"I had a great time, though." Kerri said, bluntly.

"Do you even have a slight tinge of remorse for your actions?" Pippa asked her angrily.

Kerri just snorted a giggle.

"I don't find this funny, Kerri!"

"But I had fun!" Kerri protested.

"This is your last warning, young lady." Pippa said. "If you continue to push the boundaries like this, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kerri asked angrily.

"That means the department will send you to another foster home!" Pippa said. "Now, get upstairs to bed please!"

Kerri went upstairs, but instead of going into the bedroom she sleeps in, she went to Jack's room.

"Jack?"

Kerri sneaked over to a sleeping Jack and kissed his lips.

"I love you." she whispered.

"Love you too." Jack said, still sleeping.

Kerri then retreated to her own bedroom.

* * *

At Melissa's house, Tiegan and Damian were in the living room watching TV, while Stephanie and Melissa were sound asleep.

"That movie was so good." Tiegan said.

"I liked that movie as well." Damian said.

"That's good."

Tiegan and Damian stared at each other for a few seconds without saying anything.

"Damian, why did you put your arm around me at the cinema?" Tiegan eventually asked him.

Damian started to blush slightly. "Because I like you a lot, Tiegan." he managed to reply.

"I like you too, Damian." Tiegan told him.

"In what way?" Damian asked.

"Love." Tiegan replied.

Damian smiled at Tiegan.

"I do too." he said.

"It sucks that you have to go back to the city tomorrow." Tiegan said.

"You can always visit me." Damian told her.

Tiegan gave Damian a hug and said, "I think that's a great idea."

Damian let out a huge smile.

* * *

The next morning, Stephanie doesn't get up until ten o'clock. Melissa soon saw her enter the kitchen.

"You slept in pretty late this morning." Melissa said.

"I was very tired." Stephanie said.

"Steph, I get the feeling that something is wrong." Melissa said, looking concerned.

"I just wish Louis was still here." Stephanie said, now on the verge of tears.

Melissa gave Stephanie a hug.

"I'm sure he and Corey will be watching over us." she said.

Stephanie didn't say anything. She just cried quietly.

"Let it out." Melissa said.

Once Stephanie finished crying, Tiegan poked her head into the guest room.

"Damian's leaving now." she told Melissa and Stephanie.

"Oh." Melissa said.

"I suppose we better say goodbye to him." Stephanie said, sniffing.

The three girls went outside and saw Damian open the driver's door of his car.

"I'll see you girls soon, I guess." Damian told them.

"Bye, Damian." Melissa said, giving Damian a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Damian then hugged Stephanie and Tiegan before getting into the car.

"See ya." Damian said.

"Bye." the girls said.

Damian then drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pippa is in the kitchen getting out tins of meatloaves to take to the diner when a woman comes in.

"Pippa Fletcher?"

Pippa went over to the woman.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Louise Barton, Anne-Marie's mother. I used to be on the P&C." the woman replied.

"Oh, right." Pippa said.

"I need to talk to Kerri Winslow." Louise said.

At that point, Kerri comes downstairs and enters the living room.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Kerri, do you know where Anne-Marie is?" Louise asked her. "She didn't come home from the party last night."

"She could be staying at Sharon's place." Kerri responded.

"I've tried all her friends, even the ones that live in the city." Louise told her. "She hasn't contacted them."

Kerri looks shocked.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Kerri confides to Jack why she thinks Anne-Marie went missing  
\- Stephanie and Tiegan cut school to meet up with some friends  
\- Selina and Sonia get into a fight**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27  
**

 _April 8, 1996._

On Monday morning, Kerri wakes up and heads straight to Jack's bedroom.

"You're up early." Jack said to Kerri as she walked in.

"So are you." she remarked.

"What did that woman want yesterday?"

Kerri's facial expression changed instantly. "That was Anne-Marie Barton's mother. She came around to tell Pippa and I that Anne-Marie went missing."

"You're joking?!"

"I have a gut feeling that something bad has happened to her." Kerri said.

Jack put his arm around Kerri. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"After you and Chloe left the party, people were giving Anne-Marie a hard time and she ended up having a major argument with Sharon Thomas." Kerri replied.

"What did they argue about?"

"Sharon kissed Paul Simpson."

"Paul Simpson..." Jack thought out aloud. "Hey, wait a minute! Doesn't Anne-Marie have a crush on him?"

"She did, but Sharon ended up kissing him at the party instead." Kerri said.

"That had to suck." Jack said.

"Anne-Marie basically told Sharon that she hated her and stormed out of the warehouse in tears." Kerri said. "I felt so sorry for her."

"I just hope she's found safe and well." Jack said, pulling Kerri into an embrace.

"Me too." Kerri said, frowning.

* * *

When Kerri arrives at Summer Bay High, she goes into the ladies bathroom and finds Sharon smoking a cigarette.

"Shaz, any news on Anne-Marie?" Kerri asked her.

"No." Sharon said quietly.

Kerri looked at Sharon, who's eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"She'll be okay." Kerri said, trying to reassure Sharon.

"Oh, this is all my fault!" Sharon said before breaking down into tears.

Kerri hugged her friend tight.

"This is not your fault." she told Sharon.

"If I hadn't kissed Paul, Annie would still be here." Sharon sobbed.

"Don't blame yourself." Kerri said.

Sharon continued to sob.

* * *

Meanwhile, Selina was waiting for Jerome when Sonia Hammond approached her.

"Well, if it isn't the slut of Summer Bay High." Sonia sneered.

"Rack off, Sonia!" Selina snapped at her. "I'm really not in the mood for your bitchiness!"

"It's just a shame that Jerome doesn't see you for the filthy slag that you are!" Sonia gloated, a huge smirk draped across her face.

"You should talk." Selina laughed. "You practically would fall for any guy that comes near you!"

"Take that back, you slut!" Sonia shouted.

"The only slag around here is YOU!" Selina shouted back.

Sonia pushed Selina into the lockers, but Selina was able to use her strength to tackle Sonia to the ground and start slapping her. Soon, several students started chanting 'fight, fight, fight' before Fisher managed to separate the two girls.

"I will not have two students fighting in the school corridors, especially on a Monday morning!" Donald yelled at them. "You can both report to detention during lunch!"

"SHE started it!" Sonia protested.

"I don't care WHO started it!" Donald continued yelling. "Any more nonsense and you can both collect rubbish from the school playground as well!"

Once the bell rang and Fisher ordered everyone into class, Sonia glared at Selina.

"You'll get yours, Roberts!" Sonia snarled.

Selina glared at Sonia as she walked off.

* * *

Stephanie and Tiegan decided to ditch school for the day and meet up with two girls from Yabbie Creek High.

"I can't wait to see Jasmine and Sarah." Tiegan said.

"Me too." Stephanie said.

The girls met up with Sarah and Jasmine outside Top Video.

"Hey girls." Jasmine said. "Glad you came."

"Well, we wouldn't cut school for nothing." Tiegan said, laughing.

"Smoke?" Sarah asked Stephanie.

"No thanks." Stephanie replied.

"I'll have one." Tiegan said before taking the cigarette.

"Since when do you smoke?" Stephanie asked her.

"Every so often." Tiegan replied.

"Let's go to Space Place." Jasmine suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Stephanie said.

"The good thing about that place is that it has an outdoor smoking area." Sarah said.

"I agree." Tiegan said.

Stephanie pulled a disgusted face as Tiegan, Jasmine and Sarah started laughing.

* * *

When they returned to Summer Bay later that afternoon, Stephanie and Tiegan went straight to Summer Bay House. They saw Kerri in the living room watching TV.

"Tiegan, I'd hide from Pippa if I was you." Kerri warned.

"Why's that?" Tiegan asked her.

"Fisher noticed that you and Steph weren't at school and rang both Pippa and Kelly." Kerri replied.

"Great!" Stephanie said sarcastically.

Just as Stephanie and Tiegan were about to head upstairs, Pippa walked in from the back door.

"Stop right there, please." Pippa said sternly.

Stephanie and Tiegan walked over to Pippa.

"Mr Fisher rang me today in regards to your whereabouts, Tiegan." Pippa said. "Why didn't you go to school?"

"I did." Tiegan lied.

"Tiegan, the last thing I need is you lying to me." Pippa said before she started to smell Tiegan's shirt. "Have you been smoking?!"

"No!"

"Right! You can go straight upstairs and I don't want to see you again for the rest of the day!" Pippa snapped.

Tiegan went straight upstairs.

"Stephanie, you go home." Pippa said to her. "I'm sure Travis and Kelly will have a word with you about today's truancy."

Once Stephanie left the house, Kerri waited until Pippa went upstairs before she took Pippa's car keys out of her handbag.

"Time to go on a joyride." Kerri smirked.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Stephanie and Tiegan are given detention for their truancy  
\- Kerri's joyride lands her in trouble  
\- Has Pippa reached her limit with Kerri's rebellious behaviour?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28  
**

Kerri sneaked outside and opened the door to Pippa's car. She started the engine before driving out of the caravan park.

"This radio station is so boring!" Kerri said, before changing the station to 2YC.

"2YC News is brought to you by The Bayside Diner - Summer Bay." the radio voice over announced.

Kerri turned up the radio.

"It's 6 o'clock. Good evening, I'm Sheila Vassilakis. Police have appealed to the public for information following the disappearance of a Summer Bay teenager. 16 year-old Anne-Marie Barton was last seen leaving an illegal warehouse party in Yabbie Creek late on Saturday night. Witnesses told police that she left the party in a distressed state after a fight with another person who had attended the party. A land and air search will resume tomorrow."

Kerri looked sad as she continued to drive the car.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pippa is washing the dishes in the kitchen when Sally walks in with the milk she got from Alf's store.

"Oh, I didn't know you were home." Sally said to Pippa.

"I haven't left the house, Sal." Pippa said, laughing.

"The car's not there." Sally said.

"Sal, don't be silly." Pippa scolded her, not taking Sally seriously.

"Go outside and see for yourself."

Pippa went outside and was shocked to find that her car was gone.

"Oh no!" Pippa said angrily. "I could've sworn I parked it there."

"Pippa, your keys are gone too." Sally said.

Pippa went through her handbag. "I don't believe this!" she shouted. "Who took off with the car?!"

"Don't ask me." Sally said.

"I think I can guess who took off with it and I guarantee you that they'll be in big trouble when they return!" Pippa said, looking furious.

* * *

Over an hour later, Kerri was driving into Reefton Lakes when a police car blared its siren.

"Oh no!" Kerri said to herself before pulling over to the side of the road. Two police officers got out of the car and went towards Pippa's car.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" the male officer said. "May I see your license please?"

"I haven't done anything wrong, officer." Kerri protested.

"The car you're driving was reported stolen." the female officer told Kerri. "Your license please."

Kerri looked awkward.

When the police bring Kerri home, Pippa is absolutely furious.

"You, upstairs!" she snapped at Kerri.

Kerri went upstairs.

"Where did you find her?" Pippa asked the officers.

"She was driving towards Reefton Lakes when we pulled her over." the male officer replied.

"I'm just glad she didn't damage the car." Pippa said.

"Do you want to press charges?" the female officer asked.

"No." Pippa replied. "I'm going to sort out a punishment for her."

When the police left, Pippa went upstairs to lecture Kerri for stealing the car.

"What have you got to say for yourself, Kerri?" an unimpressed Pippa asked her.

"I just wanted to have fun." Kerri responded.

"Fun?!" Pippa shouted. "Kerri, you stole my car and drove without a registered license! This sort of behaviour just isn't on!"

"Whatever." Kerri said.

"I am this close to phoning up the department and finding you another home!" Pippa continued shouting.

"Go ahead!" Kerri scoffed. "See if I care!"

Pippa didn't say another word. She just walked out of the room. Kerri couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

When Stephanie and Tiegan arrive at school the next morning, they are greeted by Fisher.

"I'm glad to see that you girls are at school today." he said to them. "Because you both have a lunch detention for your little truancy stunt yesterday. I'm very disappointed in both of you. Especially you, Stephanie."

"Why single me out?" Stephanie asked him.

"Because you should've known better. That's why." Donald replied before walking off.

"I knew he would've said something like that." Stephanie said.

"This detention better be worth it." Tiegan said.

Kerri walked over to them.

"Hey girls."

"I heard you went for a ride in Pippa's car." Stephanie said.

"I did." Kerri said.

"Pippa didn't talk to her this morning." Tiegan told Stephanie. "I could tell she was still pretty angry."

"Did she talk to you?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes." Tiegan replied.

"I don't get it." Kerri said. "She can talk to you, but she can't talk to me!"

"Kerri, you nicked her car and drove it illegally!" Tiegan snapped.

"Pippa is such a big baby!" Kerri shouted.

Stephanie gasped.

"I'm going to find Sharon. I'll talk to you girls later." Kerri said before leaving.

"She's such a bitch." Tiegan said. "Just saying."

"She was like it when George and Mary fostered her." Stephanie said.

"Do you think she's doing it for attention?" Tiegan asked her.

"I'm not sure." Stephanie replied.

Both Stephanie and Tiegan started looking concerned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irene was over at Pippa's house having a cup of tea.

"I could've throttled Kerri last night." Pippa said.

"I don't blame you, love." Irene said. "If Selina took off with my car, I would've had her charged."

"Really?"

"It'd teach them a lesson." Irene responded.

"I'm at my wits end with Kerri, Irene." Pippa admitted. "I don't know how much more of her bad behaviour I'm going to take."

"What do you plan on doing?" Irene asked.

"I think it's best that I phone Helen and tell her to find Kerri another foster home." Pippa said. "It's just a shame that it's come down to this."

Kerri walked in at this point.

"Come down to what?" Kerri asked Pippa.

"Kerri, I'm very sorry to say this but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Pippa told her. "Your actions last night have left me with no choice but to do this."

"Where am I going to live then?" Kerri asked her.

"I'll phone the department and see if they can arrange another foster home for you." Pippa replied.

Kerri looked upset.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Will Kerri plead her case to stay living at Pippa's?  
\- Selina's world is turned upside down when Jerome tells her he's moving away  
\- Stephanie and Tiegan have a go at Sonia for bullying Chloe**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29  
**

"You can't be serious, Pippa." Kerri said.

"I'm afraid so." Pippa told her bluntly.

"But that's not fair!"

"Kerri, you left me with no alternative."

"You can't blame Pippa for doing this, not after the way you've been carrying on." Irene said to Kerri.

"No one asked for your two cents, Nosy Parker!" Kerri shouted. "So, shut your mouth!"

"OI!" Irene snapped.

"Kerri, respect your elders please!" Pippa warned her.

"You cheeky little brat!" Irene shouted. "Pippa took you in as her foster child and this is how you behave?!"

"Go worry about your own children, you dried up old fogy!" Kerri shouted back.

"That's enough, Kerri!" Pippa shouted at her. "Get upstairs and stay upstairs for the rest of the evening! I DON'T want to see you!"

Kerri scoffed angrily before storming upstairs.

"I am so sorry, Irene." Pippa said.

"Doesn't matter, Pip." Irene said. "I'll just be glad to see the back of her real soon."

"Me too." Pippa said.

* * *

After school, Stephanie and Tiegan are at the Bayside Diner with Chloe. They are drinking milkshakes when Sonia Hammond and her cronies march in.

"A hamburger with the lot!" Sonia barked at Ailsa.

"Coming right up." Ailsa said, looking unimpressed.

"Did no one ever teach you any manners?" Tiegan asked Sonia.

"Rack off, bitch!" Sonia snapped.

"Leave it, girls." Chloe told them. "She's not worth it."

"Hey, Chloe." Sonia said. "I hear Miss Brennan is out on bail. Do you think you'll go back to be her regular customer?"

Chloe got tense as Sonia smirked at her.

"Shut up, Sonia!" Stephanie said angrily.

"Free country, idiot!" Amy sneered.

"I can't help that she's a junkie." Sonia laughed. "That's all you are, Chloe Richards."

Chloe got up from the booth and ran off as Sonia and her friends laughed.

"You really are a bitch, Sonia!" Tiegan snapped at her.

"What are you going to do about it?!" Sonia asked her angrily.

Tiegan smashed the chocolate cake she was eating into Sonia's face!

"Tiegan, that was so funny!" Stephanie said, laughing.

Sonia, however, wasn't laughing.

"Oh, you are going to get it!" she screeched at Tiegan before her and Amy stormed out.

"Point one for us, sister from another mister." Tiegan said to Stephanie.

"Too right." Stephanie said.

The girls then gave each other a high-five.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kerri was in her room packing her belongings when Jack walked in.

"What's with the suitcases?" Jack asked her.

"Didn't Pippa tell you." Kerri replied.

"Tell me what?"

"I've been asked to leave."

Jack was shocked.

"Why is Pippa chucking you out?!" he asked angrily.

"Because I took the car for a test drive." Kerri replied, sobbing.

Jack gave Kerri a hug as she continued to sob.

"I can't leave now." Kerri cried. "Mr Fisher is thinking about putting me into the mainstream class and I've made friends here. I don't want to leave schools again. I just can't."

"Pippa's way out of line." Jack said angrily. "She can't just chuck you out because you made a mistake!"

"Yes I can, Jack."

Jack turned around to find Pippa standing in the doorway, her arms folded.

"I have given Kerri plenty of chances." she told Jack as she entered the room. "She has left me with no choice but to ask her to leave."

"But I can't leave." Kerri sobbed.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, sweetheart." Pippa told her. "Mrs James will come first thing in the morning to collect you."

"I CAN'T LEAVE!" Kerri screamed at her.

"Kerri, you just have to-"

"LISTEN!"

"Kerri Winslow, you just have to accept the fact that you are leaving!" Pippa shouted at her. "You have pushed me to the limit with your atrocious behaviour!"

"If she goes, then so do I!" Jack said.

"Jack, you're not helping matters." Pippa told him.

"I don't care." Jack said. "I love Kerri and I don't want some nagging housewife trying to break us up!"

Pippa looked really hurt.

"If that's how you feel, Jack." she told him before walking out.

"Thank you, Jack." Kerri said, sniffing.

Jack hugged her tight.

"I won't let Pippa break us up." he told her.

* * *

At the Beach House, Selina has invited Jerome over.

"So, what's the big news you wanted to tell me?" Selina asked him.

"I would've told you at lunch, but I had rugby training." Jerome replied.

"Go on."

"I didn't know this was going to be so hard." Jerome said, before breathing heavily.

"Take your time." Selina told him gently.

"I'm moving away."

Selina was taken aback by this news.

"Moving away?" she said shocked. "To where?"

"My family and I are moving to the Gold Coast." he replied sadly.

Selina felt like she was hit by a bus. She wasn't taking the news well.

"What's going to happen to us?" she asked him.

"I don't know." he replied.

Both of them looked really sad.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Kerri and Jack flee to the city  
\- A dejected Selina refuses to talk to anyone  
\- Stephanie and Tiegan once again defend Chloe from Sonia**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30  
**

 _April 10, 1996._

Early the next morning, Kerri and Jack sneaked out of Pippa's house before anyone else woke up. Today was going to be the day that Helen James would be arriving to collect Kerri and take her to another foster home. Jack didn't understand why Pippa had to ask Kerri to leave, but he was determined not to let Kerri be sent away. He loved her too much for that.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked her, as he put his backpack over his shoulder.

"The city." Kerri replied.

"I just hope that Pippa doesn't catch us." Jack said. "Anyway, she can't break us up!"

"Exactly." Kerri told him. "I know a great place where we can stay."

"Where?" Jack asked. "A youth refuge?"

"No, silly." Kerri laughed. "I got this friend named Nuala, who has been kind enough to let us stay at her place."

"Cool." Jack said.

Kerri and Jack headed straight to the bus shelter and waited five minutes until the bus arrived. They ended up getting off at Yabbie Creek train station and waited for a train to take them into the city.

"What's this Nuala chick like?" Jack asked.

"Nuala and I go way back." Kerri replied. "She went to Civic High."

"Steph might know her, then." Jack said.

"Stephanie was Miss Popular at Civic High." Kerri responded. "Everyone wanted to be her friend."

"Including you."

"Yes, including me." Kerri said, smiling.

The train soon arrived. Both Jack and Kerri found seats upstairs and sat down.

"I love you." Jack said.

"I love you too." Kerri said.

They then started to kiss.

* * *

At Pippa's house, the family are having breakfast when Sally and Tiegan notice that Jack and Kerri are missing.

"Where's Jack?" Tiegan asked.

"Kerri's not at breakfast as well." Sally said.

"I'm sure they're upstairs." Shannon said to them.

"Playing tonsil hockey." Sam laughed.

"Sam, that's disgusting!" Tiegan said.

Pippa comes downstairs.

"Have any of you seen Jack and Kerri?" Pippa asked them.

"Not since last night." Tiegan replied.

"Because I just went into his room and found that his wallet, backpack and other items are gone." Pippa told them.

"What about Kerri?" Shannon asked Pippa.

"Kerri's suitcase and her belongings are gone too." Pippa replied through thin lips.

"They've run away!" Sally said angrily.

Pippa went over to the phone and started to dial a number.

"What are you doing?" Tiegan asked.

"I'm ringing Mrs James." Pippa responded. "I think it's about time I let her know what's going on."

The other foster children looked worried.

* * *

When Tiegan met Stephanie at school, she informed her of what was happening.

"Kerri and Jack took off?"

"Yes." Tiegan replied.

"I bet Pippa is worried sick." Stephanie said.

"I think she's more furious than worried sick." Tiegan said. "Kerri was very disrespectful towards Irene yesterday."

"Kerri thinks she can do what she wants and not listen to any authority figures." Stephanie said. "That's one of the reasons she got asked to leave George and Mary's house."

"Was she rude to them?" Tiegan asked her.

"Just very opinionated." Stephanie replied.

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard Sonia poke fun at Chloe once again.

"It's the junkie loser!" Sonia sneered.

"OI!" Tiegan yelled. "Leave Chloe alone!"

"Sticking your nose into my business again, Tiegan?!" Sonia snapped.

"I thought you would've learnt your lesson yesterday after getting a piece of chocolate cake smashed into your face!" Stephanie said angrily.

Some students who were walking past started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Sonia shouted.

"You're just a scrag, Sonia." Tiegan told her. "Now, rack off!"

Sonia's face turned bright red, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she just stormed off.

"You okay, Chloe?" Stephanie asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chloe replied.

Tiegan went over to Chloe and hugged her.

* * *

Later that morning, Kerri and Jack arrived at at a derelict terrace house in the city.

"This is where Nuala lives?" Jack asked Kerri.

"Yeah."

Kerri knocked on the door. A woman answered the door.

"What do you want?!" she asked angrily.

"Is Nuala home?"

"Still asleep." the woman replied coolly.

"Listen, love." Kerri told her bluntly. "Nuala invited us here."

Taken aback by Kerri's attitude, the woman let them inside. At that moment, Nuala walked out from the hallway.

"Hello, Kerri." Nuala said.

"It's so good to see you." Kerri said, hugging her old friend. "Thanks for letting me and Jack stay here."

"No worries, hun." Nuala responded.

"I'm going out." the woman said to Nuala before leaving the house.

"Okay, Bridget." Nuala replied.

"Who's she?" Jack asked Nuala.

"Just my roomie." Nuala responded.

"She was quite rude to me." Kerri told her.

"Don't worry about Bridget." Nuala said. "She's like that with everyone."

"Where are we sleeping?"

Nuala showed Kerri and Jack to the guest bedroom.

"I'll leave you two to get settled in." Nuala told them before closing the door.

"This is awesome!" Jack said.

"Tell me about it." Kerri said.

The two then started kissing.

* * *

Selina hardly spoke to anyone all morning at school. By lunchtime, Stephanie was concerned and decided to talk to her about it.

"Selina, is something bothering you?" Stephanie asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Selina replied.

"That's okay." Stephanie said. "But if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here for you."

"Jerome's moving away." Selina said.

"I'm so sorry." Stephanie said, looking sad.

"He's moving to the Gold Coast in a few weeks." Selina continued. "I think our relationship is going to end."

"That sucks."

Selina began to cry. "I sure could use a hug right now."

"Oh, Selina." Stephanie said sadly.

Stephanie hugged Selina as she continued to cry.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Helen James meets up with Pippa to discuss Kerri's behaviour  
\- Kerri and Jack's romance heats up  
\- Tiegan is threatened with her life by Sonia  
\- A depressed Selina lashes out at Irene**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31  
**

That afternoon, Helen James went over to Pippa's to discuss the situation with Kerri.

"I am very sorry about all of this, Helen." Pippa said as Helen sat down at the table.

"I wouldn't worry too much." Helen smiled. "I did say that Kerri Winslow was a handful."

"I can't believe that her and Jack have taken off like that."

"What exactly has been going on with Kerri?" Helen asked.

"Kerri has been very disrespectful towards her teacher at school." Pippa replied. "Not only that, but she has also been behaving very inappropriately at home too."

"Can you give me specific examples?"

"Well, I overheard Kerri on the phone bragging about her and Jack...mucking around."

"Go on." Helen told Pippa.

"She also threw an illegal warehouse party last weekend." Pippa responded. "The police ended up bringing her back here. They also brought her back here on Monday night after she took my car for a joyride."

"I see." Helen said.

"Are you able to find another home for her?" Pippa asked her.

"I'll try my best." Helen replied. "But she's very close to becoming a state ward."

"It's just a shame that it came down to this." Pippa said, sadly.

"Don't blame yourself, Pippa." Helen said, gently holding Pippa's hand. "You did the best that you could."

Pippa sighed.

* * *

Selina returned home from school in a very depressed mood. She slammed her school bag down on the floor before going into her bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

"Irene, is that you?" Chloe called out from upstairs.

Selina didn't respond and turned on her radio. Chloe entered the room.

"Oh, Selina." Chloe remarked. "I thought you were Irene."

"Ever heard of knocking before you come in?" Selina asked Chloe sarcastically.

"What's with you?" Chloe asked her.

"Nothing!" Selina snapped. "Can you just leave me alone, please?"

"Okay then." Chloe said before she left the room. As Chloe closed Selina's bedroom door, Irene returned home.

"G'day, love." Irene said. "How was school?"

"It was okay." Chloe lied. The last thing she needed was to tell Irene about Sonia's bullying.

"Have ya seen Selina?" Irene asked Chloe.

"In her room." Chloe replied. "But I think she wants to be left alone."

"Fair enough." Irene said.

When Selina does come out of her bedroom later, she is still upset.

"Hi, darl." Irene said.

"Hi." Selina said, miserably.

"What's up with you?" Irene asked her.

"Nothing." Selina replied.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Irene said.

"Look, I'm very tired!" Selina snapped. "Can you just get off my back for one minute?!"

"Selina!"

"Just lay off!" Selina shouted before running back into her room and slamming the door.

"What's going on?" Irene asked Chloe.

Chloe just shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stephanie and Tiegan were at the diner when Sonia Hammond stormed over to them.

"Where do you get off humiliating me like that?!" Sonia shouted at Tiegan.

"You brought it on yourself for being mean to Chloe, bitch!" Tiegan shouted back.

"Sonia, go bother someone else." Stephanie said calmly. "Tiegan and I are having a private conversation."

"I don't care!" Sonia continued shouting. "You're going to regret humiliating me, Tiegan."

"I'm SO scared!" Tiegan said sarcastically.

"You should be!"

"What's going on here?" Melissa asked as she went over to the table.

"Butt out, lady!" Sonia snarled.

"Sonia, do everyone a favour and get out!" Melissa said angrily.

Without saying another word, Sonia walked out.

"Thanks, Melissa." Tiegan said.

"No worries." Melissa said. "Can I get you girls anything else?"

"A strawberry milkshake." Stephanie replied.

Melissa returned to the kitchen.

"Are you still up for the city this weekend?" Stephanie asked Tiegan.

"Of course." Tiegan replied.

Stephanie and Tiegan gave each other a high-five.

* * *

In the city, Kerri and Jack were snuggling on the couch.

"I just want to lay like this forever." Kerri said.

"Same here." Jack responded.

"That welfare bitch better not have followed me here."

Jack looked at Kerri.

"I don't think she would." he told her.

"Nuala's been so good to us." Kerri said. "My biggest fear is losing you."

"I don't want to lose you, either." Jack said.

Kerri then kissed Jack's cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Jack and Kerri then started to kiss passionately. After a while, Jack removed his shirt.

"Come with me." Kerri told him.

"To where?" Jack asked her.

"You'll find out." Kerri replied, winking at Jack.

Jack and Kerri then entered the spare room before closing the door.

* * *

Back in Summer Bay, Pippa was on the phone when Tiegan and Stephanie walked in.

"Yes, thanks for calling." Pippa said. "Bye."

"Who was that?" Tiegan asked her.

"That was the department." Pippa replied. "They've just rung to inform me that Kerri is going to a foster home in Tweed Heads."

"I hope they find her." Stephanie said.

"So do I, Stephanie." Pippa said. "If only I knew where her and Jack ran off to."

"Don't worry, Pip." Tiegan reassured Pippa. "I'm sure they'll return."

Pippa looked really worried.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Stephanie opens up to Kelly about seeing her old foster parents again  
\- Selina and Jerome share a tearful farewell  
\- Kerri and Jack decide to have a night out in the city**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32  
**

 _April 12, 1996_

On Friday, Selina was moping around the school corridor waiting for Jerome to arrive. He would be leaving Summer Bay the next day to move up the Gold Coast. Selina barely slept for two days because of how depressed she was.

"Hey babe." Jerome said as he entered the school grounds.

"Oh, hey." Selina said before kissing Jerome on the cheek.

"You look tired."

"I've hardly had any sleep for two days." Selina told him.

"Why?" Jerome asked her.

"Because I'm very depressed." Selina replied.

"If only I had a choice staying in the Bay with you." Jerome said sadly.

"I know."

"It sucks that I'm leaving." Jerome said. "I have to say goodbye to all my friends."

"I'm sure you'll make new friends." Selina said, reassuring him.

"I'll miss you, babe." Jerome said.

"I know."

Selina and Jerome embraced as the school bell sounded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stephanie was having dilemmas of her own. Tiegan noticed something was up almost straight away.

"Steph?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay?"

Stephanie sighed before eventually replying, "I'm just thinking that's all."

"About what?" Tiegan asked again.

"About tomorrow." Stephanie admitted. "It's going to be so weird seeing George and Mary again."

"I'm coming with you, remember." Tiegan reminded her friend.

"I'm well aware of that." Stephanie said, laughing lightly.

"Pippa's very tired." Tiegan said. "This whole Kerri situation has really bugged her."

"When did they say Kerri was to go to her new foster family in Tweed Heads?" Stephanie asked.

"Next week." Tiegan replied.

"All I can say is I wish her all the best." Stephanie said.

"How can you think that?" Tiegan asked her.

"I know Kerri has a very wild personality, but she looks up to me as an older sister." Stephanie responded.

"I see." Tiegan said. "We're still sisters from another mister, right?"

"Of course." Stephanie said before her and Tiegan shared a high-five.

Their Ancient History teacher, Miss Andrews, walked in at that point.

"Alright, Year 11. Today, we're going to start on Ancient Egypt. Please turn to Chapter 9 in your textbooks." Miss Andrews instructed.

Stephanie and Tiegan got out their textbooks, ready for the lesson to start.

* * *

When Stephanie arrived home from school that afternoon, she found Kelly in the living room.

"Hello." Kelly said.

"Oh, hey." Stephanie said. "I thought you would've been at the hospital."

"I'm working the night shift tonight." Kelly told her.

"Good." Stephanie said. "Because I need to talk to you."

"Sit down."

Stephanie sat next to Kelly on the lounge.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kelly asked Stephanie.

"I'm nervous."

"About?"

"I'm nervous about seeing my old foster parents tomorrow." Stephanie admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I haven't seen them in months."

Kelly frowned slightly before looking at Stephanie. "You have nothing to be nervous about." she said.

"Are you sure?" Stephanie asked her.

"Yes." Kelly replied.

"I'm just glad Tiegan is coming with me." Stephanie said. "I don't think I could visit them on my own."

"Would a hug make you feel better?" Kelly asked.

"I guess." Stephanie replied.

Kelly hugged Stephanie.

"Thank you for listening to me, Kelly." Stephanie told her.

"You're welcome." Kelly responded.

* * *

That night, Kerri and Jack are walking the streets of Sydney looking for excitement and fun.

"Timezone was pretty packed tonight." Jack said.

"I reckon." Kerri said.

"I'm very surprised how many people you've seen while we've been out tonight." Jack told her.

"Why are you surprised?" Kerri asked him.

"I didn't know you were that well-known in the city." Jack responded.

"I guess I'm famous." Kerri laughed.

After a while, Kerri and Jack stopped near a nightclub.

"Let's rage." Kerri said.

"We can't get in." Jack reminded her. "We're under-18."

"The magic of fake I.D's." Kerri said, smirking.

"How did you get these?" Jack asked her.

"Nuala helped me." Kerri replied.

"I reckon we won't get in." Jack said.

Kerri and Jack went into the line that was queued outside the door.

"I.D's please." the security guard said to them when they approached him.

Kerri and Jack flashed their I.D's at him.

"Enter." he told them.

Kerri and Jack entered the nightclub.

"That security guy is so stupid." Kerri said to Jack.

"I reckon." Jack said, laughing.

Kerri and Jack spent the rest of the night dancing and having a great time. By the time they left the nightclub, it was nearly midnight.

"This was a night to remember." Kerri said.

"It sure was, babe." Jack said.

Kerri and Jack then started to kiss.

"I love you." Jack said.

"Love you too, babe." Kerri said.

"I don't want to lose you."

"Same here."

Kerri and Jack then kissed again.

* * *

The next morning, Selina had just finished breakfast when the back door started knocking. She opened the door and found Jerome standing there with a bouquet of roses.

"Special delivery for my girlfriend." Jerome said.

"Jerome, they're beautiful." Selina said, before placing the roses onto the kitchen table.

"I said goodbye to Stephanie, Tiegan, Shannon and a few of the boys from my rugby team before I left the house. Now, you're lucky last." Jerome said.

"Aw, that's sweet." Selina said.

"I'm really going to miss you, Selina." Jerome said, choking up.

Selina burst into tears.

"I'll miss you too." she sobbed

Selina and Jerome embraced as they both cried.

"Stay in touch." she told him.

"I will, babe." Jerome said to her.

A car horn started honking.

"I have to go now, babe."

"Promise to call me when you get to the Gold Coast." Selina sobbed.

Jerome and Selina leaned towards each other and shared one last kiss.

"Goodbye, babe." Jerome said, sniffing. "Until we meet again."

A tearful Selina stood in the doorway as she watched Jerome get into his father's car.

"Bye." Selina said softly.

Jerome waved goodbye as the car drove off into the distance. Selina went back inside the house and fixed her gaze on the roses that were still lying on the kitchen table.

"It's not fair!"

Selina threw the roses at the back door before she started sobbing loudly.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Irene becomes concerned about Selina's mental state  
\- Stephanie visits her old foster parents  
\- Kerri is livid when she finds out that she has to go to Tweed Heads**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33  
**

Later that morning, Stephanie and Tiegan were on the train heading to the city. Stephanie was going to visit her old foster parents, George and Mary McIntosh.

"Thanks for coming with me." Stephanie said.

"No worries." Tiegan said, smiling.

"I'm so nervous." Stephanie admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I haven't seen them in months." Stephanie replied.

"You'll be fine, sister from another mister." Tiegan said, reassuring her best friend.

"I hope so."

Stephanie held Tiegan's hand until they reached Central train station. When they got to the ticket barriers, the girls decided to take a bus to George and Mary's house.

"Where do they live?" Tiegan asked Stephanie.

"They live in Waterloo." Stephanie replied.

"Not that far." Tiegan said, smiling.

They soon saw the bus to Waterloo.

"It's about to leave." Stephanie said. "Quick!"

Tiegan and Stephanie managed to get on the bus just in time. Once they got off, Stephanie and Tiegan started walking to George and Mary's house.

"Were George and Mary good to you?" Tiegan asked.

"They were heaps good to me." Stephanie replied.

"That's good."

They arrived at George and Mary's house, which was an old terrace house with blue railings.

"I am so nervous."

Tiegan squeezed Stephanie's hand.

"You'll be fine." she told Stephanie.

Stephanie let out a huge sigh before knocking on the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irene was coming downstairs when she saw Chloe watching TV.

"Have you seen Selina, darl?" Irene asked.

"No." Chloe replied.

"I really need to talk to her." Irene said. "Jerome left this morning and I'm worried that Selina didn't cope."

"She could be over at Shannon's." Chloe suggested.

"I'll talk to her later." Irene said. "I have to go to the diner and do my shift."

"Bye." Chloe said.

However, Selina wasn't at Shannon's place. Instead, she was in Yabbie Creek Mall at the the tobacconist.

"Have you got any Longbeach original?" Selina asked the man at the register.

"I.D please."

Selina flashed the man her I.D.

"There you are." the man said, giving Selina the packet of smokes.

"How much?"

"That'll be $30."

Selina gave him the money before leaving the tobacconist. She then went outside and lit up a smoke.

 _Irene will kill me for this, but I don't care._ Selina thought. _I wish you didn't leave Summer Bay, Jerome._

* * *

Back in the city...

"It is so great to see you." Mary said to Stephanie as she hugged her former foster daughter.

"I've really missed you guys." Stephanie said.

"And who is this young lady that you've brought with you?" Mary asked, looking at Tiegan.

"This is Tiegan Brook."

"I'm her best friend." Tiegan told Mary.

"It's really good to meet you, Tiegan." Mary said. "Anyone that's a friend of Steph's is always welcome here."

"Where's George?" Stephanie asked.

"He went to the shops to get the milk." Mary replied. "Why don't you both make yourselves at home and watch TV, while I make lunch."

"Sounds good, Mary." Stephanie said.

Stephanie and Tiegan went in the living room and sat down on the couch as one of George and Mary's foster children watched TV.

"Steph!"

"Hey, Jordan."

Stephanie hugged Jordan. "Did you miss me?" she asked him.

"Of course I did." Jordan responded. "Are you coming back?"

"No, I'm just visiting."

"Oh." Jordan said, looking down.

"Cheer up, you."

"Well, I'm just glad you're visiting." Jordan said, before he smiled at Stephanie.

Stephanie and Tiegan looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Selina was still smoking outside the Yabbie Creek Mall when she saw Sonia Hammond and her friends approach the mall. Not wanting to confront Sonia, Selina managed to hide under the seats.

"That Shannon Reed is such a loser." Sonia told her friends.

"She's the biggest loser next to Sally Fletcher." Amy said, laughing.

"You don't say." Sonia said.

Selina waited until Sonia and her friends went inside the mall before she made her escape. Selina then waited at the bus stop before finishing off her cigarette.

"1:20." Selina said, checking her watch. "The bus doesn't come until 2 o'clock, so I can have another smoke."

Selina then lit up another cigarette while she waited for the bus to arrive.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, Kerri and Jack were snuggling on the couch.

"I love you so much, Jack." Kerri told him.

"Love you too." Jack said before kissing her forehead.

"What should we do tonight?" Kerri asked.

"We could go clubbing again." Jack suggested.

"Sounds good." Kerri said.

Kerri and Jack then started kissing. They were interrupted by the front door knocking.

"Just ignore it." Kerri told him before they resumed kissing.

"I'm coming!" Nuala said as she walked out of the hallway.

Nuala opened the door to find Helen James standing there.

"Who are you?" Nuala asked her.

"I'm Helen James, a social worker from Family and Community Services." Helen replied. "Is Kerri Winslow here?"

"Kerri, visitor!"

Kerri walked over and saw Helen. She didn't look happy.

"What do you want?!" she asked angrily.

"Kerri, I'm just here to inform you that you'll be going to Tweed Heads first thing tomorrow morning." Helen told her. "You'll be living with a new foster family."

"You can't do that!" Kerri yelled.

"I'm afraid I had no other choice." Helen said. "Pippa was getting fed up with your rowdy behaviour, so she asked me to find another foster family for you."

"But Tweed Heads is like a nine hour drive!" Kerri protested.

"You can't break us up!" Jack told Helen.

"You are to return to Pippa's to collect the rest of your things, Kerri. You're coming too, Jack." Helen ordered.

"This is bullshit!" Kerri yelled.

"They won't break us up, Kerri." Jack said. "I promise."

Jack pulled Kerri into a hug.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Stephanie and Tiegan were on the train back to Summer Bay.

"I got some important news to tell you, Steph." Tiegan said.

"Spill the beans."

"Kerri's been sent to live with a foster family in Tweed Heads."

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry, but Kerri had it coming."

"Too right." Tiegan said.

"By the way, thanks for coming with me." Stephanie said. "I wouldn't have visited George and Mary on my own."

"No worries, Steph." Tiegan responded. "That's what sisters from another misters are for."

"That's true."

Stephanie and Tiegan gave each other a high-five.

* * *

Meanwhile, Selina arrived home to find Irene in the kitchen.

"Where have you been, young lady?" Irene asked her.

"Out in Yabbie Creek." Selina replied.

"For six hours?!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I took forever but I missed the 2 o'clock bus." Selina lied. "The next bus that came didn't come until 5."

"Love, I'm worried about you." Irene told her.

"I'm going to bed." a defiant Selina said.

"Selina..."

"I know what you're going to say, Irene." Selina told her. "And quite frankly, I don't ever want to hear about Jerome ever again."

Irene sighed as Selina walked into her bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Jack and Kerri are forced to say goodbye  
\- Selina continues her new smoking habit  
\- Donna Bishop returns to the Bay and strikes a friendship with Stephanie**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34  
**

 _April 13, 1996._

The next morning, Donna Bishop is driving into Summer Bay. After spending several months in Canada, she has decided to return to the town she grew up in. Donna got her old job back at Summer Bay High as their school counsellor, but she was to move into a brand new home.

As Donna got out of her car, she noticed Stephanie walking by.

"Hi." Stephanie said.

"Oh, hi." Donna greeted back, smiling.

"You new in town?" Stephanie asked her.

"Actually, I've returned to the Bay." Donna replied.

"You've lived here before?"

"I grew up here." Donna told Stephanie.

"Nice." Stephanie said. "So, what's your name?"

"Donna Bishop."

"I'm Stephanie Mboto."

Stephanie and Donna shook hands.

"So, what do you do with yourself?" Donna asked.

"I'm in Year 11 at Summer Bay High." Stephanie replied.

"You'll see me there." Donna told her. "I'm resuming my role as school counsellor."

"But school doesn't go back until two weeks from Tuesday." Stephanie said.

"I know that students are on holidays now." Donna said, laughing.

Stephanie managed to laugh as well.

"We should catch up later today." Stephanie suggested.

"Sounds good." Donna said. "I'll just have to organise this house."

"Take your time." Stephanie said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Once Stephanie left, Donna entered her new house.

* * *

Meanwhile, the mood at Pippa's house was tense.

"Mrs James should be coming around to get you after breakfast, Kerri." Pippa told her.

Kerri just grunted.

"And Jack, no funny business either." Pippa said to him.

"Whatever." Jack said angrily.

"Grow up, Jack!" Tiegan snapped at him.

"Yeah!" Sally said.

"Tiegan, I need to talk." Kerri told her. "Can we go upstairs?"

Tiegan and Kerri went upstairs.

"What is it?" Tiegan asked her.

Kerri showed Tiegan a pregnancy test. "I took this last night." she said to Tiegan.

Tiegan was totally gobsmacked.

"It's positive!"

"I haven't told Jack yet." Kerri said. "I was going to tell him this morning, but Pippa dragged me out of bed before I had the chance."

"This is crazy." Tiegan said.

"Jack and I really love each other." Kerri said, now choking up. "I don't want to raise this baby on my own."

For once, Tiegan felt sorry for Kerri.

"Tell him before you go." Tiegan said.

"Tell me what?"

Kerri and Tiegan turn around and saw Jack standing near the doorway.

"I'll leave you to it." Tiegan said before she walked out of the room.

"Jack, I'm pregnant." Kerri told him.

"No way!" Jack said, not believing her.

"Look at this." Kerri said, showing him the pregnancy test.

Jack's heart sank. He didn't know what to think.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" he asked Kerri.

Kerri nodded.

"Man, they can't break us up!" Jack said.

Kerri started to cry as Jack hugged her tight.

"I don't want to raise this baby on my own, Jack!" she sobbed. "I'm so scared."

Jack continued to comfort Kerri. His anger towards Pippa was manifesting.

* * *

Later, Selina is at Northern District Hospital's mental health unit.

"Excuse me? Which room is Melanie Dolan in?" Selina asked one of the nurses.

"Room 19." the nurse replied.

Selina entered the room and saw Melanie sitting on the bed.

"Hey, Mel." Selina said.

Melanie turned around sharply. She was still upset with Selina.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she demanded. "Haven't you ruined my life enough already?!"

"I understand that you're upset because Jerome dumped you, but I'm not here to gloat." Selina calmly told her. "I'm actually here to visit you."

Melanie's face started to soften. "For real?" she asked.

"Yeah." Selina replied.

Soon, both girls started walking outside.

"How long are you here for?" Selina asked.

"Until the doctor gives me the all clear." Melanie replied. "I'm starting at Yabbie Creek High after the holidays."

"A fresh start for you." Selina said.

"I'm really sorry for giving you and Jerome hell." Melanie said, looking remorseful.

"Don't worry about it." Selina told her. "Jerome's gone to the Gold Coast now."

"You mean he moved away?"

"Yeah."

Selina got out her packet of smokes from her beach bag.

"Cigarette?"

"Since when do you smoke, Selina?" Melanie asked her.

"Since yesterday." Selina replied.

"Light it up." Melanie ordered.

Selina and Melanie then started smoking together. For Selina, she was glad that she cleared the air with Melanie once and for all.

* * *

Back at Pippa's house, Kerri was packing her things into Helen's car. She was going to her new foster family in Tweed Heads.

"I'll miss you all." Kerri said to them.

"We'll miss you too, Kerri." Shannon said.

Kerri hugged Shannon and Sally before ruffling Sam's hair.

"Tiegan, I'll miss you." Kerri told her.

"Same here." Tiegan said, giving Kerri a hug.

Stephanie walked over at this point.

"Are you just leaving?" Stephanie asked Kerri.

"I didn't think we'd get to say goodbye." Kerri said, laughing.

Stephanie hugged Kerri before saying, "Keep in touch, Kerri."

"I will."

"Are we ready to go, Kerri?" Helen asked her.

Kerri looked over at Jack, who was sulking.

"Let me say goodbye to Jack." Kerri said.

Kerri walked over to Jack.

"Jack, try and smile." she told him.

"I'm gonna miss you." Jack said.

"Me too."

Jack and Kerri shared one last kiss.

"Kerri, time to go."

"Bye, Jack." she told him.

Kerri saw Pippa come out and glared at her.

"Good luck with everything, Kerri." Pippa said.

"Go to hell!" Kerri told her before getting into Helen's car.

Pippa looked hurt as Helen and Kerri drove away. But not as hurt as Jack. He was completely devastated. The one girl that he truly loved was now gone.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Stephanie's friendship with Donna grows  
\- Jack rejects Pippa  
\- Tiegan becomes concerned when she smells smoke on Selina's clothes**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35  
**

Later that day, Stephanie meets up with Donna at the Bayside Diner for coffee and a chat.

"What do you think of your new house?" Stephanie asked.

"I quite like it." Donna replied. "It's actually got a swimming pool outside."

"That's so cool." Stephanie said.

"It's got beautiful gardens too." Donna said.

"How many bedrooms?"

"Three."

Stephanie sipped her strawberry milkshake while nodding her head.

"I'm just glad that we can be friends." Donna said.

"Same here." Stephanie said.

"How long have you been living in the Bay for, Steph?" Donna asked.

"A few months." Stephanie replied. "I used to live in Brisbane before moving to Sydney a couple of years ago. Then, I moved here."

"Lovely." Donna said.

"It sure is." Stephanie said, smiling.

* * *

Over at Pippa's, Jack is in a foul mood due to Kerri's departure.

"Jack, can you come give me a hand in taking these quiches to the diner please?" Pippa asked him.

"Nah!" Jack replied angrily.

"Jack!"

"Do it yourself!" Jack snapped before storming upstairs.

Pippa looked flustered as Irene walked in.

"Have I come at a bad time?" Irene asked her.

"No, Irene. Come on in."

Irene went into the kitchen.

"I'm worried about Selina." Irene said. "She's not been herself since Jerome moved away."

"She'll get over it eventually." Pippa told her. "I just hope Jack gets over Kerri leaving."

"Yeah, I heard she's gone up to Tweed Heads to live with another family." Irene said. "Can't blame yourself for her departure, Pip."

"I do." Pippa said. "Because Jack isn't talking to me."

"He'll just have to like it or lump it." Irene said.

"SHUT UP!"

Irene and Pippa jumped up to find an angry Jack standing near the living room.

"You don't know anything about Kerri!" Jack raged on. "She was a sweet, caring girl underneath that wild personality! You know NOTHING about her!"

"Hang on a minute..." Irene started to say.

"I'll handle this, Irene." Pippa told her before facing Jack. "You apologise to Irene, right now!"

"Get stuffed!" Jack snarled.

"Jack, I will not put up with your insolent backchat!" Pippa said, raising her voice.

"Yeah? Kerri's going to be raising that baby all on her own!" Jack shouted back. "Did you ever put that into consideration?!"

"Jack, what are you saying?" Pippa asked him.

"Kerri's pregnant and I'm the father of her baby!" Jack said before walking out of the house.

"Oh no." Pippa said wearily.

Irene put her arm around Pippa.

"Take a seat, darl." she said to Pippa. "I'll get you a cuppa."

Pippa looked worried as Irene went into the kitchen to get her a coffee.

* * *

When Selina returned home from seeing Melanie, she was surprised to find Tiegan sitting inside.

"Tiegan, hi." Selina said. "I didn't know you were here."

"I thought I'd come and see how you were." Tiegan said. "You do need to be with your friends at the moment."

"Have you been waiting long?" Selina asked her.

"I've only been here about 10 minutes." Tiegan replied. "Chloe let me in."

"Nice." Selina said, before sitting down on the lounge.

Tiegan noticed something bad was stinking the room.

"What's that smell?" Tiegan asked.

"What smell?" Selina tried to act clueless.

Tiegan began to sniff Selina's shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Have you been smoking, Selina?" Tiegan asked her.

"No." Selina lied. "Melanie blew out some smoke and it must've got on my clothes."

"Selina." Tiegan said, giving her friend a 'don't-lie-to-me' look.

"Alright, fine." Selina said. "I'm smoking because I'm so stressed out at the moment. But you have to promise that you won't tell Irene. She'll kill me if she knew I took up smoking."

"You have my word." Tiegan said hesitantly.

"I'll just get changed." Selina said, before retreating to her bedroom.

Tiegan looked very concerned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack is sitting behind the Surf Club thinking about things when someone sneaks behind him. Before Jack can react, a cloth is placed over his face. He tries to fight back but is ended up being rendered unconscious.

"Good night, Jack." the voice said. "I will get my revenge on Donna."

The person was none other than Andrew Warren, Donna's abusive ex-boyfriend.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Andrew holds Jack hostage, while Donna is completely unaware with what is going on  
\- Selina decides to get her hair dyed  
\- Tiegan and Stephanie are left dismayed when they hear that Louis and Corey's gravestones were vandalised**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36  
**

Jack woke up to discover that he was in an abandoned warehouse. He tried to get up, but realised that his hands and legs were bound. His vision was still a bit blurry due to the substance that knocked him out.

"Help!" Jack called out.

At that moment, Andrew walked in.

"G'day, Jack." he said, smirking. "Surprised to see me?"

"You did this to me?!" Jack asked angrily. "Why, mate?!"

Andrew laughed before snapping, "Why?! I'll tell you why!"

"Go on!" Jack said.

"Because I want revenge against Donna!" Andrew admitted. "If she just did what I said, then I wouldn't have hit her!"

"But why kidnap me?" Jack asked.

"Because you defended her, mate!" Andrew yelled. "I hope you enjoy your stay here because until Donna comes back to me, you're staying here."

Andrew then walked away.

"JERK!" Jack screamed as he tried to break free, to no avail.

* * *

The next morning was Monday. Pippa had spent a sleepless night trying to figure out where Jack went off to as he hadn't returned home since storming out of the house the previous afternoon. If only she knew where Jack really was.

"Morning, Pippa." Sally said as she came downstairs.

"Good morning, Sal." Pippa said wearily.

"Did Jack come home?"

"No, he didn't." Pippa replied. "I'm now really starting to get worried."

"We should go to the police." Tiegan suggested.

"Tiegan, the police won't file a missing person report if they've been missing less than 24 hours." Pippa said, before she started to yawn.

"Pippa, get some rest." Tiegan said. "We can look after things here."

"I could use the rest." Pippa said.

Just as Pippa was about to make her way upstairs, the phone rang. Sally answered it.

"Hello, Summer Bay Caravan Park? I'll get her for you." Sally said, before turning to Pippa. "It's Mrs James from the department."

Pippa took the phone from Sally.

"Hi, Helen. Listen, I have a major problem that we need to address." Pippa said. "Yes, it concerns Kerri AND Jack for that matter. It turns out that Kerri is pregnant with Jack's baby. What do you think we should do about it?"

While Pippa was on the phone, Sam came downstairs.

"Where's Jack?" he asked.

"He still hasn't come home." Tiegan replied.

"Thank you very much, Helen. Alright, bye."

Pippa then hung up the phone.

"What did Mrs James want?" Sally asked Pippa.

"She wants to hold a meeting with Kerri, Jack, myself and Kerri's new foster family to try and come up with a solution on what to do." Pippa responded.

"How do you think it'll go?" Tiegan asked.

"I really don't know." Pippa said, looking concerned.

* * *

Later that morning, Selina decided to go to Yabbie Creek to get her hair dyed. She hadn't told Irene what she was doing. Selina walked into _Gia's Hair Flair_ and sat in the waiting room before a hairdresser approached her.

"You hear for a haircut?" he asked Selina.

"No, I want to get my hair dyed." Selina replied.

"Someone will be with you shortly."

Selina waited five minutes before she was called up.

"Hi, I'm Nicole. I'll be doing your hair today." the female hairdresser told Selina.

Selina sat in the chair as Nicole placed a cape over her.

"What colour should I dye your hair?" Nicole asked.

"Burgundy." Selina replied.

"I think we can make it work." Nicole said, smiling.

After an hour, Selina was now sporting burgundy coloured hair.

"What do you think?" Nicole asked her.

"I LOVE it!" Selina said.

"I'm glad you love your new hair colour." Nicole said.

Selina managed to smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew was giving Jack some water.

"It'll keep you hydrated." Andrew told him.

"Are you going to hurt me, man?" Jack asked him.

"No, mate." Andrew said. "As long as you do what you're told, you have nothing to worry about."

Jack struggled to free his hands, which were now starting to hurt.

"Can you loosen these ropes?" Jack asked him. "They're too tight."

"That's the whole idea." Andrew said. "I'll be back."

And with that, Andrew was gone. Jack growled in frustration.

* * *

That afternoon, Tiegan arrives at Stephanie's to find her shaking.

"Steph, what's the matter?" she asked her friend.

"Some lowlife vandalised Louis and Corey's headstones." Stephanie said, her voice quivering.

"You're joking!" Tiegan said angrily.

"I just got off the phone with Louis's mother and as soon as she told me, I felt sick." Stephanie said.

"Who does that?!"

Stephanie started to cry.

"Come here, sister from another mister." Tiegan said, pulling Stephanie into a hug.

"It's so unfair!" Stephanie sobbed. "Louis and Corey didn't deserve this!"

"I know." Tiegan said softly.

Stephanie continued to sob as Tiegan hugged her.

* * *

At Pippa's house, she is in the kitchen when the phone rings again. She answers it.

"Hello, Summer Bay Caravan Park?"

"Pippa, I have Jack! He's nice and secure with me at the moment, but that could change in an instant!" a muffled voice responded.

"Who is this?!" Pippa demanded.

"If you want Jack to have a safe return, tell Donna Bishop to withdraw $20,000 from her bank account. If she doesn't comply, Jack will be hurt!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! RETURN JACK TO ME, RIGHT NOW!"

Andrew hung up the phone before turning to Jack, who now had his mouth covered with silver tape.

"Looks like Donna better follow through with her promise." he told Jack before ripping the tape off his mouth.

"You won't get away with this!" Jack snarled.

Andrew just laughed before walking away.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Donna realises who kidnapped Jack and is determined to save him at the cost of her own life  
\- Irene goes ballistic when she finds out that Selina dyed her hair  
\- Stephanie and Tiegan receive some news from Melissa**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37  
**

When Selina arrived home, she found Irene in the kitchen.

"Hey, Irene."

Irene walked over and noticed Selina's new hair colour. She hit the roof instantly!

"What the hell have you done to your hair?!" she asked angrily.

"I felt like I needed a change." Selina replied.

"SELINA, THAT HAIR DYE BETTER WASH OFF!" Irene screamed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DYED YOUR HAIR WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

"It was my pocket money that got me this new hair." Selina said.

"I DON'T CARE IF MARIAH CAREY GAVE YOU A CHEQUE FOR FIFTY GRAND! YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME IF YOU WERE GOING TO DYE YOUR HAIR!" Irene continued screaming.

"But it's my hair!" Selina whinged.

"What colour is it?!"

"Burgundy!" Selina replied in an angry tone.

"I don't believe this!" Irene said, throwing her hands in the air. "You didn't even tell me that you were dying your hair burgundy and you went and did it anyway!"

Selina rolled her eyes before walking away.

"Where do you think you're going, girlie?!" Irene snapped. "I haven't finished yet!"

"To my room!" Selina snapped back before retreating to her bedroom and slamming the door.

Irene sighed heavily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew was watching Jack struggle to free himself.

"Stop trying to break free!" Andrew growled at him. "I've tied you up very tight!"

"I need to go to the toilet!" Jack said.

Andrew dragged him to where the bathroom was and sat him on the toilet.

"Hurry up!" Andrew snarled at him.

When Jack was done, Andrew grabbed him before throwing him back onto the chair. He then grabbed some duct tape from the cabinet.

"Now, I'm going to make a phone call." Andrew told him. "I want YOU to be quiet!"

"Don't tape my mouth, Andrew." Jack pleaded. "I won't say a word."

But Andrew taped Jack's mouth anyway.

"I can't trust you, mate." Andrew said, smirking. "You should've thought about that before you defended Donna."

Andrew then walked off as Jack mumbled angrily through the tape. Once he was away from Jack, Andrew dialled Donna's number.

* * *

At Pippa's, the police were interviewing her over Jack's kidnapping.

"Mrs Fletcher, when was the last time you seen Jack?" Senior Constable Janet Walsh asked.

"Yesterday afternoon when he stormed out of the house." Pippa replied. "You see, we had an argument before he left home."

"What was the argument about?"

Pippa looked very tired.

"Over a girl that I fostered. He was in love with her." she told Senior Constable Walsh.

"I see."

"Will Jack be found?" Pippa asked.

"Sgt. Hale and I are on the case." Senior Constable Walsh replied. "Don't worry too much, Mrs Fletcher. We'll save Jack from his kidnapper."

Donna raced in at that moment looking frantic.

"Pippa, I know who took Jack!"

"Who?" Pippa asked her.

"Andrew Warren!" Donna replied.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Senior Constable Walsh asked Donna.

"Positive." Donna replied. "I recognise his voice over the phone."

"Did he ring you as well?" Pippa asked.

"Yes."

"What did he say to you, Mrs Fletcher?"

"The kidnapper told me that Donna had to withdraw $20,000 from her bank account and if she didn't, Jack would be hurt." Pippa responded.

"That's what Andrew said to me as well." Donna said.

"I want you ladies to stay here with Officer Harris, while we search the area." Senior Constable Walsh ordered.

Once they left, Donna looked sad.

"I am so sorry, Pippa." she said. "I had no idea Andrew would kidnap Jack to get back at me."

"You're not to blame, sweetheart." Pippa told her.

"If they can't find Jack, I'm going to save him myself!" Donna said.

"But Donna, don't you think..."

"Pippa, I'm determined to save Jack." Donna said. "Even if Andrew murders me, I'll still rescue him."

Pippa hugged Donna, who still looked sad.

* * *

At the Bayside Diner, Stephanie and Tiegan were having some milkshakes while talking about Louis and Corey.

"I cannot believe some scumbag would vandalise their headstones." Tiegan said angrily.

"I hope they find out who did it and really give it to them." Stephanie said.

Melissa walked over to them.

"Hey, girls."

"Oh hey, Melissa." Stephanie said.

"I'm glad I bumped into the two of you." Melissa said. "I have some important news to tell you both."

"Do tell." Tiegan said.

"I'm moving to Melbourne." Melissa told the girls.

"Really?" Stephanie asked. "When are you leaving the Bay?"

"I'm moving out next Saturday." Melissa replied. "I'll be living with my fiance."

"We're really happy for you, Mel." Tiegan said.

"I hope it works out for you and...what's his name?" Stephanie said before asking Melissa what her fiance's name was.

"Jordan."

"When did you both get engaged?" Tiegan asked.

"We got in engaged last October." Melissa replied. "But we've been going out for four years. He used to live in Yabbie Creek and in Sydney before moving to Melbourne at the beginning of last year to start his teaching career at a local high school."

"That's so nice." Stephanie said.

"I'm going to have one last hurrah on Friday night." Melissa said. "Are you girls in?"

"You bet!" Tiegan said. "What do you say, sister from another mister?"

"Count me in."

Stephanie and Tiegan then delivered a high-five.

* * *

Andrew ripped the tape off Jack's mouth, which woke him up.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" Jack asked him.

"Until Donna complies with my demand." Andrew replied. "When she follows through with her plan, I'll let you go."

"I don't know why she would help you after the way you belted her up!" Jack snarled at him.

"Shut up!" Andrew shouted at him.

"Or what?!" Jack shouted back. "You're gonna shut me up with duct tape?!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Andrew smacked Jack across the face. While Andrew continued to throw his weight around, Donna sneaked over to the room where Jack was being held hostage. She had followed a trail to the abandoned warehouse and informed Senior Constable Walsh straight away.

"I'm going to show Donna what happens to people when they disobey me!" Andrew shouted at Jack.

Donna pulled out a gun and pointed it in Andrew's direction. Jack noticed this, but didn't say anything. He wanted Andrew to discover for himself that Donna was in the room.

"Hello, Andrew." Donna said coolly.

Andrew turned around and discovered Donna holding the gun. He looked taken aback.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Will Donna rescue Jack from Andrew's clutches?  
\- Selina decides to spend the day with Stephanie and Tiegan  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38  
**

Andrew smirked at Donna, who was still holding the gun in her hands.

"Well, I'm surprised you showed up here." he told Donna.

"Let Jack go, right now!" Donna shouted at him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Andrew said. "You see, I asked you to withdraw $20,000 from your bank account. Where is it?!"

"It's in the briefcase." Donna responded, still holding Andrew at gunpoint. "I've placed it outside the hideout."

"Stay here and don't move!" Andrew snarled at Jack before rushing off to find the briefcase. In reality, Donna fabricated the story on where she hid the money. She just wanted to save Jack unharmed.

"Donna, you can put the gun down now." Jack told her.

Donna started to untie Jack before hugging him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I was a bit scared, but I'm just glad he didn't hurt me." Jack replied.

Hearing footsteps, Donna grabbed the gun as Jack sneaked behind the door. Andrew stormed back inside, his face like a thundercloud.

"YOU LYING BITCH!" Andrew screamed at Donna.

Jack managed to grab a baseball bat and whacked Andrew across the back with it! Andrew let out a painful groan as Jack grabbed some duct tape from the cabinet.

"Hold him down, Donna!" Jack ordered.

Jack started taping Andrew's legs together as Donna pinned him on the ground.

"Don't do this, Jack!" Andrew pleaded. "I'm sorry! Please, I'm very sorry!"

"A bit too late for that, mate!" Jack told him as he tied his hands.

"DONNA, STOP HIM!" Andrew screamed at her.

"How does it feel to be tied up, Andrew?" Donna asked him sarcastically.

"You bitch..."

"Jack, shut him up!" Donna told him.

"With pleasure." Jack smiled before wrapping the tape over Andrew's mouth.

Andrew mumbled and thrashed around angrily as Jack and Donna watched on.

"The police are on the way." Donna told Andrew.

"I just hope they enjoy seeing you in a very compromising position!" Jack laughed.

Senior Constable Janet Walsh and her team soon arrived.

"We'll take it from here, guys." she told them. "Sergeant Barnett, would you take Jack and Donna to Pippa Fletcher's house please?"

"Of course, Senior Constable Walsh." Bob Barnett replied.

Andrew shook his head and groaned through the tape as he was dragged away into the paddy wagon. Donna looked relieved. She had rescued Jack from Andrew's evil clutches.

* * *

That night, Jack was resting in his bedroom when he began to think about what Andrew would've done had Donna not rescued him in time. Tiegan was coming out of the bathroom when she saw Jack shake like crazy.

"Jack, are you okay?" Tiegan asked him.

"Tiegan, I thought he was going to abuse me." Jack managed to reply.

Tiegan put her arm around him. He was still shaking in fear.

"Do you want me to get Pippa?"

"No."

Tiegan looked very worried. That Andrew seemed like a real psycho.

"Can you stay with me, Tiegz?" Jack asked her.

"Sure." Tiegan replied.

Jack started to cry. Part of him was relieved to be home, but the most part of him was that he was scared.

"It's okay." Tiegan told him softly.

Jack continued to cry in Tiegan's arms.

"You just let it out." Tiegan said, tightening her embrace.

"Thank you." Jack said, sniffing.

"No worries." she told him.

* * *

The next day, Selina decides to spend the day with Stephanie and Tiegan while Irene's doing her shift at the Diner.

"I like your new hair, Sel." Tiegan said.

"Thanks." Selina said.

"What did Irene have to say about you dying your hair?" Stephanie asked.

"Don't ask!" Selina replied, rolling her eyes. "She went off her nut!"

"Jack's very scared." Tiegan said. "I had to comfort him last night."

"Poor guy." Stephanie said in a sympathetic tone. "I hope he'll be okay."

"I'll probably pop around later for a visit." Selina said.

"He's got that meeting with the welfare lady next week over Kerri." Tiegan said.

"About the you-know-what?" Stephanie asked her.

"Yeah." Tiegan replied.

"Have I missed something?" Selina asked them.

"Don't say anything, but Jack got Kerri..."

Realising what Tiegan meant, Selina looked shocked.

"No way!" she said.

"That's right, Selina." Stephanie said. "Jack's going to be a dad."

"Bloody hell." Selina said, still shocked by the news.

When they arrived at the Yabbie Creek Mall, Selina was itching to have a cigarette.

"Can I meet you girls at the food court?" Selina asked them.

"Sure." Stephanie said.

"Sel, is something wrong?" Tiegan asked her.

"No." Selina replied. "I just have to go to the ladies room."

And with that Selina walked away.

"I hope she's not ditching us, Steph." Tiegan said.

"Tiegan, you know Selina's not like that." Stephanie told her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Selina was smoking inside the toilet stall of the ladies bathroom. After a while, she got a text message from Jerome.

 _"Hey babe. I've been thinking about this for a while and I think it's time you came to visit me. I live in a nice house over in Surfers Paradise and I want you to come over one weekend so we can spend time together. I really miss you and it kills me that I can't kiss you or hug you. Call me when you can make travel arrangements._  
 _Love you, babe  
xxx" _the text message read.

For the first time since Jerome moved to the Gold Coast, Selina managed to smile.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Selina confides to Stephanie about her new smoking habit, while she makes arrangements to visit Jerome on the Gold Coast.  
\- Jack has a nightmare about Andrew  
\- An old friend of Tiegan's arrives in the Bay**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39  
**

As soon as Selina finished smoking, she threw the cigarette butt into the toilet before dialling Jerome's number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey babe."

"Babe, I got your text message." Selina said. "And I would really like to visit you."

"Have you made any arrangements to get to the Gold Coast?" Jerome asked her.

"Not yet, but I'm going to." Selina replied.

"Great!" Jerome said.

"I can tell that you're excited." Selina said, laughing.

"I just can't wait to see you." Jerome told her.

"Selina?" a voice called out. It was Stephanie.

"I have to go now, babe." Selina said to him. "I'm catching up with Steph and Tiegan at the moment, but I'll text you when I'm leaving the Bay."

"Cool." Jerome said.

When Selina hung up the phone, she left the ladies room and met up with Steph.

"You've been in there for ages." Stephanie said. "Tiegan and I were worried that you fell into the toilet."

Selina laughed.

"And you smell of cigarettes." Stephanie remarked.

"I've got something to tell you, Steph." Selina said. "I've started smoking."

Stephanie looked shocked.

"Just don't tell Irene, okay?"

"No, I won't." Stephanie responded. "But I do have a question to ask you."

"Ask away." Selina said.

"Who knows about your smoking?" Stephanie asked her.

"Just you, Tiegan and Melanie Dolan." Selina replied.

"Jerome's ex?"

"Yeah, her and I have sorted everything out." Selina responded.

Stephanie put her arm around Selina as they approached Tiegan near Kmart.

"About time you came back, Missy." Tiegan said to Selina.

"Had to do my business." Selina responded.

Tiegan, Stephanie and Selina looked at each other before they started laughing.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, a young woman around 19 years-old enters the Diner.

"Excuse me?" the young woman asked Irene.

"I'll get to ya in a minute, darl." Irene told her. "I'm just about to give some customers their food."

"I'm looking for Tiegan Brook."

"She hasn't been in here today." Irene said. "Are you a friend of hers or something?"

"Yeah. We used to go to the same high school before I moved down to Wollongong after I graduated." the woman replied.

"Fair enough." Irene said. "If I see her, I'll let her know that you came look for her."

"Thanks."

"What was your name, love?" Irene asked.

Before the woman could answer Irene's question, Tiegan walked in and immediately noticed who the young woman was.

"Hillary Symonds?"

Hillary turn around and noticed Tiegan.

"Tiegan Brook, come here!"

Tiegan gave Hillary a massive hug. "It is so great to see you." she said.

"Likewise." Hillary said.

"What are you doing here in Summer Bay?" Tiegan asked her old friend.

"Well, I looked for you in the city and Steve Wiley mentioned that you moved here." Hillary replied. "I thought I'd come see my old friend."

"That's lovely." Tiegan said. "Thank you for coming."

"I'm actually spending a few days here." Hillary said. "I'm crashing at the local caravan park. I hear you live there."

"Well, I technically live in the owner's house." Tiegan told her.

"Wow!"

"Come visit me later." Tiegan said. "I have to get home for dinner."

"I'll come with you." Hillary said. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

Tiegan and Hillary then left the Diner.

* * *

That night, Tiegan and Hillary were reminiscing about their Hartley High days.

"Remember when we squirted toothpaste over the railing and it got Miss Fatoush?" Hillary asked Tiegan, laughing.

"It got stuck in her hair!" Tiegan laughed.

"I've never seen her so furious in my life!"

"How about the times we used to jig school sport to get Slurpees from 7-Eleven?" Tiegan asked.

"Those were some mad times." Hillary said.

While Tiegan and Hillary were laughing, Stephanie walked in.

"Oh hey, Steph." Tiegan said.

"You forgot your hair tie." Stephanie said, giving Tiegan her blue hair tie.

"I didn't know it was even lost." Tiegan remarked. "Thanks, sister from another mister."

"No worries." Stephanie said.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Tiegan?" Hillary asked her.

"Sorry." Tiegan said. "Stephanie, this is Hillary Symonds. We used to go to Hartley High together."

"Nice." Stephanie said.

"We're going to the city tomorrow and catch up with a few people." Hillary said to Stephanie. "Did you want to come?"

"I'm sorry, but it's still too soon for me." Stephanie said. "I'll see you later, Tiegz."

"Bye."

Stephanie then left the house.

"What did she mean by 'it's still too soon'?" Hillary asked.

"Our friends were killed in a car accident a few weeks back and Stephanie had a crush on a guy that we befriended at a party. Ever since him and his mate died, she gets uncomfortable about going into the city." Tiegan told her.

"Poor thing." Hillary said sympathetically.

Tiegan looked sad.

* * *

Later, Jack is sleeping in his room when he begins to have a nightmare about Andrew. In this nightmare, he is tied to a chair and Andrew is walking over him.

"You look so vulnerable, mate?" Andrew's voice taunted him.

"LET ME GO, YOU JERK!" Jack screamed at his former Maths teacher.

"How does it feel to be worthless, Jack?!" Andrew asked him angrily.

"GET STUFFED!"

"I've tied you up real nice and there's nothing you can do to break free!" Andrew gloated.

In his sleep, Jack began tossing and turning.

"You're pathetic!" Andrew's voice taunted. "Because Donna didn't comply with my demand, I'm going to have to hurt you."

Andrew put his hand over Jack's mouth to stop him from calling out.

"This won't hurt." Andrew said before smirking at Jack.

Jack woke up, sweating. He breathed heavily before breaking down in tears. Noticing that something wasn't right, Tiegan entered his room and found him crying.

"Jack, did you have another nightmare?" she asked him.

Jack nodded his head as he cried.

"Andrew was..." Jack sobbed.

Tiegan hugged Jack tight. She felt sorry for her foster brother.

"I can't get him out of my head." Jack continued to sob. "He keeps torturing me in my dreams."

"It's okay." Tiegan said sympathetically.

Jack hugged Tiegan tighter. How long would he have nightmares about the man who kidnapped him?

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Irene sees red when she discovers Selina gone from the house  
\- Stephanie has a heart-to-heart with Kelly over Louis  
\- Tiegan and Hillary enjoy a day out in the city  
\- Pippa becomes concerned when Jack shows signs of depression**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter** **40**

 _April 18, 1996_

The next morning, Stephanie is having breakfast when Kelly enters from the living room.

"Morning." Stephanie said.

"I'm surprised you're still here, Steph." Kelly said. "I thought you'd be in Yabbie Creek waiting for a train to the city."

"I didn't feel like going with Tiegan to the city today." Stephanie responded.

Having a gut instinct, Kelly sat at the kitchen table with Stephanie.

"Are you afraid of something?" she asked her.

"Kind of." Stephanie replied.

"Louis?"

The minute Stephanie heard his name, her eyes started to well up.

"Oh, sweetie." a sympathetic Kelly said, putting her hand on Stephanie's arm.

"It's just hard." Stephanie sobbed.

"I know."

"I loved him, Kelly. I really did."

Kelly hugged Stephanie as she continued to cry.

"Let it all out, Steph." she told her foster daughter.

"I will go visit his grave one day." Stephanie said, sniffing.

"When you're ready." Kelly said.

Stephanie wiped away her tears before hugging Kelly once more.

"Thank you for that, Kelly." she said.

"That's what I'm here for." Kelly told her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack is watching Prime TV when Pippa is in the kitchen cleaning the breakfast bowls.

"Tiegan's gone to the city with her old friend and Shannon's gone to see Curtis with Sal. So, that leaves just me, you, Sam and Christopher." Pippa said.

"Yeah." Jack grumbled.

Pippa noticed that something was wrong.

"Jack, are you alright?" Pippa asked him.

"Fine." Jack replied curtly.

"Sweetheart, I have an idea what could be the matter." Pippa said, not buying Jack's excuse. "Are you nervous about the meeting Mrs James is holding over you and Kerri?"

"Kinda." Jack said.

"You know you can talk to me." Pippa said gently.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay!" Jack snapped before heading upstairs.

Pippa looked concerned. She just hoped Jack wasn't rebelling again.

Jack went straight to his room and closed the door. He was beginning to feel worthless and depressed. He just wished that Kerri didn't get sent to Tweed Heads and that Andrew didn't kidnap him.

* * *

Tiegan and Hillary are in the city enjoying a day out. When they are about to head into Haymarket, they are surprised to see Stephanie standing there!

"Steph!" Tiegan said.

Stephanie gave her best friend a hug.

"Surprised to see me, sister from another mister?" Stephanie asked Tiegan.

"Hillary and I didn't expect to see you here." Tiegan responded.

"We're so glad you came." Hillary said.

"How did you get here?" Tiegan asked Stephanie.

"Kelly had to go to the city to see her sister, so she dropped me off here." Stephanie replied.

"Awesome!" Tiegan said.

The three girls then head into Market City and look at the stores. After that, they walked around Darling Harbour where they ran into Steve Wiley and Con Bordino.

"Hey guys." Hillary said to them.

"Hills." Steve said, kissing Hillary on the cheek. "How've you been, girl?"

"I've been well." Hillary replied.

"Tiegan, you're looking fantastic as always." Steve said to her.

"Thanks, Stevo." Tiegan said.

"What was your name, love?" Con asked Stephanie.

"Firstly, I hate being called 'love' and secondly, I'm Stephanie Mboto."

"I like this one, Steve." Con told him as he shook Stephanie's hand. "She tells it straight."

"How's Danielle and Jodie these days?" Hillary asked Con.

"They're doing good." Con replied.

"What have you been doing with yourself, Hills?" Steve asked Hillary.

"I'm actually looking to work in the hospitality industry." Hillary replied. "I've applied for a few jobs around the Wollongong area."

"You live in Wollongong now?" Con asked.

"I've lived there since I graduated from Hartley High."

"Well, we better let you ladies go." Steve said.

"It was great seeing you." Stephanie said.

Tiegan, Stephanie and Hillary said goodbye to Steve and Con before walking towards the Queen Victoria building.

"Shall we have a look?" Stephanie asked them.

"I don't see why not." Tiegan replied.

"A little bit of culture won't hurt me." Hillary responded.

The girls entered the building with confidence.

* * *

That afternoon, Irene returns from from her shift at the Diner looking angry.

"Selina in her room?" she asked Chloe.

"No." Chloe said.

"Then where is she?!"

"I don't know." Chloe said. "I honestly don't know."

"Well, she is in BIG trouble when she gets home." Irene said angrily. "I just had Mrs Prendergast tell me that she saw Selina smoking at the bus stop!"

Irene then stormed into Selina's room.

"Selina's gone!" Irene said to Chloe. "She's done a runner!"

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked her.

"Chloe, I'm not losing my mind." Irene responded. "And I found these cigarette packets under her bed!"

"Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know. But when she returns, she's gonna wish she never came home!" Irene snapped, looking angry.

* * *

As it turned out, Selina was at the airport.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Qantas 860 flight to the Gold Coast is due to depart in five minutes. Please board the plane now." a female voice announced through the loudspeaker.

Selina grabbed her suitcases and made her way to the plane. She hoped that seeing Jerome would cheer her up.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Jack continues to isolate himself from everyone  
\- Tiegan and Stephanie discover a secret about Hillary  
\- While Selina enjoys life on the Gold Coast, Irene's stress begins to mount**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter** **41  
**

When Selina arrived on the Gold Coast, the first thing she did was look for Jerome.

 _"Where is he?"_ Selina wondered as she made her way towards the exit.

Suddenly, she felt someone hoist her up by her waist.

"What the?"

"Surprise, babe."

Selina noticed that it was Jerome.

"Babe!"

Selina hugged Jerome very tight. It felt so good for her to be in her boyfriend's arms.

"I'm so glad you came." Jerome said, smiling at Selina. "And I absolutely love your new hair!"

"Thanks, babe." Selina said, blushing slightly.

"Well, let's not wait around any longer." Jerome said. "Let's go to my place."

"Awesome." Selina said.

Jerome took Selina's bags and placed them in the boot of his father's Toyota Tarago as Selina got inside.

"Nice car." Selina said.

Jerome then hopped in the passenger's seat before the van drove out of the airport.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irene was stressing out big time.

"I just can't believe that little brat did a runner!" Irene snarled. "The minute she returns home, I'm going to give her the biggest telling off she's ever received!"

"Do you have any idea of where she could've gone?" Chloe asked her.

"No clue, love." Irene replied.

"Have you tried phoning Pippa?" Chloe suggested.

"Selina's not there." Irene told her. "I already phoned Pip."

"Have you tried her other friends?"

"All of them." Irene responded. "None of them have seen Selina."

"I just hope Selina is found safe and well." Chloe said.

"Me too, darl." Irene said. "I just hope the cops find that Anne-Marie girl too."

"Hang on a minute, Irene." Chloe said. "I think I know where Selina may have gone to."

"Where?"

"To see Jerome."

Irene looked shocked.

"Chloe, how can she afford a plane ticket to go to the Gold Coast?" Irene asked.

"Irene, think about it." Chloe responded. "Selina's been down in the dumps since Jerome moved away and that's why she probably started smoking because of how stressed she was."

"You know something, Chloe? You're absolutely right."

"What are you going to do?" Chloe asked.

"I'll phone Constable Walsh and see if she can notify the Gold Coast police on Selina's whereabouts." Irene replied before going over to the phone and dialling the number for the Yabbie Creek police station.

Chloe looked concerned.

* * *

That night, Selina and Jerome are in the living room making out. Jerome's parents are out doing grocery shopping and the young couple has the house to themselves.

"I missed this." Jerome said.

"So did I." Selina told him.

They resumed kissing.

"How do you like your new school?" Selina asked Jerome once they stopped kissing.

"It's awesome." Jerome replied. "I've made some good friends here."

"You on the rugby team?"

"Only just." Jerome responded. "I replaced one of the boys that used to be on the team. He ended up moving to Taree."

"I'm sure you'll be a star on that team just like you were on the Summer Bay High rugby team." Selina said.

"I really missed you, babe." Jerome said.

"Same here, babe." Selina said.

"Tomorrow, we can go to the beach after I finish school." Jerome told her.

"Don't you guys have school holidays here?" Selina asked him.

"Over in Queensland, school resumed last week." Jerome replied. "And you're in Queensland now, babe."

Selina laughed.

"Love you, babe."

"Love you too, babe."

Selina and Jerome resumed kissing again.

* * *

At Pippa's house, Tiegan and Sally were watching the local news on TV as Pippa was washing up the dinner dishes.

"Police are no closer to finding a missing teenager, who was last seen leaving a party in Yabbie Creek two weeks ago. Despite an extensive land and air search, there is no trace of Anne-Marie Barton. Today, her family made a desperate plea for information." the male newsreader said.

"I hope the police find her soon, Sal." Tiegan said.

"Me too." Sally said.

On the TV, they saw Anne-Marie's mother crying at a police press conference.

"Anne-Marie, we just want to know where you are." Louise Barton sobbed. "Just get in contact with someone and let us know you're safe."

Pippa came out from the kitchen and saw the news report.

"That has to be every parent's worst nightmare." Pippa said.

"I know what you went through when I ran away from home after you and Michael broke it off." Sally said.

"Who's Michael?" Tiegan asked Pippa.

"Michael was a man that I married after my first husband, Tom had died." Pippa explained. "Around Christmas 1994, we divorced and Sally ended up running away and slept rough in the city for a few weeks. Thankfully, she returned home but she did cause me a lot of worry."

"Jack's starting to worry to me." Sally said to Pippa.

"Why's that?" Pippa asked.

"He's isolating himself from everyone."

"Sal, Jack's going through a lot of trauma at the moment." Tiegan told her foster sister. "Imagine being in his shoes after some jerk held you hostage."

Sally looked sad.

"I'm just worried about him." she said.

"We all are, Sal." Tiegan said softly.

As Sally hugged Tiegan, Stephanie entered the house.

"Hello, Steph." Pippa said.

"Is Tiegz here?" Stephanie asked Pippa.

"I'm here, sister from another mister." Tiegan said to Stephanie.

"Let's go visit, Hillary." Stephanie suggested.

"Sounds good." Tiegan said.

When they arrived at the caravan Hillary was staying in, they peered through the window and were shocked at what they discovered.

"No way!" Stephanie said, looking horrified.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is!" Tiegan said angrily.

What they discovered was Hillary snorting cocaine.

"I don't believe this!" Tiegan said. "Hillary never touched drugs once when she was at Hartley High!"

"Maybe she's changed." Stephanie told her.

"We can't let her know that we saw her snort the stuff." Tiegan said. "This has to stay between us."

"But..."

"I know what she's doing is wrong, but I don't want us to ship her in to Pippa." Tiegan told Stephanie.

"Okay, sister from another mister." Stephanie said. "I won't say a word."

"And neither will I." Tiegan said.

Both girls then pinky promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was in his room feeling down. This whole kidnapping ordeal was making him snappy, tired and isolated. Not only that, Kerri got sent to Tweed Heads and he really needed to be with her right now.

"This is not fair!" Jack growled angrily.

Jack saw a box cutter that was on his desk and grabbed it. Once he was done, he put the box cutter away and inspected his left arm.

"That's better." Jack said, sighing.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Tiegan catches Jack trying to inflict self-arm and immediately tells Pippa  
\- Stephanie confronts Hillary about her cocaine habit  
\- Selina has a romantic time with Jerome on the beach  
**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter** **42  
**

 _April 19, 1996_

The next morning, Selina woke up and discovered that Jerome had already gone to school.

"10 o'clock." Selina mumbled as she got out of bed.

When she went downstairs, Selina noticed that the house was empty. Jerome's parents were probably at work. What could she do for the next couple of hours?

"I wanna go out." Selina said to herself.

Selina changed into some jean shorts and a multicoloured crop top before leaving the house, which was not too far from the Surfers Paradise CBD.

 _I've got a few hours to kill, so why not make the most of it._ Selina thought as she walked past the Hard Rock Cafe.

* * *

Back in Summer Bay, Stephanie is on her way to visit Tiegan when she sees Hillary come out of her caravan.

"Hey." Hillary said.

"Oh, hi." Stephanie said in an annoyed tone.

"You going to see Tiegan?"

"Yes." Stephanie said, now even more annoyed.

"Is something the matter?" Hillary asked Stephanie.

"As a matter of fact, there is!" Stephanie replied angrily. "I saw you snort some cocaine last night!"

"Um..."

"Why?" Stephanie asked.

"Because it helps me relax." Hillary replied calmly. "I just hope Tiegan doesn't know about it."

"I'd let you figure that one out for yourself." Stephanie told her.

Hillary soon realised that Tiegan knew.

"Did she see me?" Hillary asked.

Stephanie just simply shook her head and walked off.

"Damn it!" Hillary shouted, stamping her foot before crossing her arms.

* * *

That afternoon, Jerome meets up with Selina at Surfers Paradise Beach.

"How was school?" Selina asked him.

"It was okay." Jerome replied, winking at his girlfriend.

"You like my new swimsuit?"

Jerome looked at Selina's pink and blue bikini and was amazed.

"I love it!" he replied.

"I got it at some shop in town." Selina said.

"Nice."

Selina and Jerome started to kiss.

"I love you." Jerome said.

"Love you too, babe." Selina said.

Selina races towards the ocean.

"Come swim with me." she told Jerome.

Jerome races into the water before him and Selina start kissing again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irene was on the phone looking agitated.

"How should I know where she is?!" she asked angrily. "Then go look for her!"

Irene then slammed the phone down as Chloe returned home.

"Who was that?" Chloe asked.

"Selina's mother, Dawn Cook." Irene replied. "She rings me up to ask me where Selina is! I swear the woman's a fruitcake!"

"I just wish Selina would come home." Chloe said.

"Me too, darl." Irene said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"If that's Dawn, I'm gonna blast the hell out of her!" Irene said, going towards the door.

But when Irene opened the door, she was shocked to discover that her daughter, Finlay standing outside.

"Hi, Mum." Finlay said.

"Fin, what a surprise!" Irene said, giving Fin a hug.

"I hear that Selina's gone walkabout, so I thought I'd come and stay for a few days to give you a hand." Finlay said.

"Things have been a bit stressful around here." Irene told her.

"You must be Chloe." Finlay said to her.

"Fin, it's so great to meet you at last." Chloe said, hugging her.

"I'll just go and unpack." Finlay told them before heading upstairs.

Irene hugged Chloe tight. If only Selina would return home.

* * *

At Pippa's, she is in the kitchen preparing dinner when a young woman with curly blonde hair enters the house carrying a backpack.

"Hello?"

Pippa went over and saw that it was her niece, Nicholle Singleton.

"Nicholle?"

"Don't you remember your niece?" Nicholle asked her.

"Of course I do. Now come here, sweetheart."

Pippa hugged Nicholle.

"What are you doing all the way from Newcastle?" she asked Nicholle.

"I thought I'd come and stay for a while." Nicholle replied. "I need a break from my parents."

"Do they know you're up there?"

"Of course." Nicholle said.

At that moment, Tiegan walks in looking angry.

"Hillary's gone!" she told Pippa.

"Are you sure?" Pippa asked her.

"Yes."

Pippa looks at the keys to the caravan and notices that Hillary returned her key.

"You're right, Tiegan." Pippa said to her. "She returned her key."

Tiegan just went upstairs.

"Who was that?" Nicholle asked Pippa.

"One of my foster children, Tiegan Brook." Pippa replied. "I'll introduce her to you later."

Nicholle manages to smile.

* * *

Upstairs, Tiegan notices that Jack's bedroom door is open. She notices Jack holding a box cutter with his right hand.

"What the?"

Tiegan was shocked to discover that Jack was inflicting self-harm. Not wanting to take any chances, she raced back downstairs.

"Jack's cutting." Tiegan told Pippa.

"Cutting what?" Pippa asked

"Well, he had a box cutter and he was..." Tiegan started to say.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Pippa asked, interjecting Tiegan.

"Of course." Tiegan replied.

As Pippa raced upstairs, Nicholle looked confused.

"What's going on?" she asked Tiegan.

"It's a long story." Tiegan told her.

Pippa is leading Jack downstairs.

"I am taking you to the hospital, Jack." Pippa told him as he held out his arm.

"Thanks for dobbing me in, Tiegan!" Jack snapped at her. "I thought I could trust you!"

Tiegan started to cry as Pippa led Jack out of the house.

"Come here." Nicholle said.

Tiegan hugged Nicholle while crying.

"It's going to be okay." Nicholle told her.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- As Nicholle settles in, she very quickly makes friends  
\- Jack apologises to Tiegan, while admitting that he still loves Kerri  
\- Stephanie feels guilty when she hears that Hillary left the Bay  
\- Could Donna be falling in love with Rob Storey again?**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter** **43  
**

 _April 20, 1996_

The next morning, Tiegan woke up feeling down. First, Hillary leaves without saying goodbye and now Jack hates her. She made her way downstairs to find Nicholle eating breakfast.

"Where's everyone?" Tiegan asked her.

"Aunty Pippa and Sal stayed at the hospital overnight with Jack." Nicholle replied.

"Oh."

"Didn't sleep much last night?" Nicholle asked Tiegan.

"I had so many 'what ifs' running through my head. It was crazy." Tiegan replied.

"I might check out that local diner Aunty Pippa goes on about." Nicholle said.

"I'm going over to see Steph and then I'm going to visit Jack in the hospital." Tiegan told Nicholle.

"Fair enough." Nicholle said.

* * *

When Tiegan arrived at Travis and Kelly's house, she found Stephanie laying on her bed reading a Dolly Magazine.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that Jack hates my guts now." Tiegan said.

"What happened, Tiegz?" Stephanie asked.

"I found him self-harming with a box cutter." Tiegan replied. "And as if that wasn't enough, I discover that Hillary left without saying goodbye to me."

Stephanie looked shocked.

"Hillary's gone?"

Tiegan nodded her head. Stephanie, however, was feeling guilty. Her argument with Hillary must've caused her to leave the Bay.

"I had planned to confront her about the cocaine that she was snorting and she goes and does this?!" Tiegan said angrily.

"You were a bit late on that one." Stephanie told her.

"Why's that?" Tiegan asked.

Stephanie then confessed everything to Tiegan. Needless to say, Tiegan wasn't happy.

"Hillary has turned out to be such a coward!" Tiegan snapped.

"You're supposed to be angry with me." Stephanie said.

"Angry with you? No way!"

Stephanie was quite surprised, but grateful. Tiegan was such a good friend to her.

"Anyway, you did the right thing." Tiegan told Stephanie. "I'm very proud of you, sister from another mister."

Stephanie smiled.

"Thank you." she said.

Tiegan then gave her best friend a hug.

* * *

At the Bayside Diner, Nicholle is drinking a milkshake when Curtis Reed approaches her.

"Hi."

Nicholle gives him a weird look. "Uh..hi?"

"I'm Curtis Reed. I'm one of Jack's friends."

"Yes, I've heard a lot about you." Nicholle said, laughing lightly. "You and Jack are really close mates."

"That's true." Curtis said.

"I'm Nicholle Singleton, otherwise known as Pippa's niece." she said to him.

"That's cool." Curtis said.

Nicholle smiled as she flicked her long curly hair aside.

"You go to school, Nicholle?" Curtis asked her.

"No, I don't." she replied. "I actually work as a beauty care consultant."

"Nice." Curtis said.

"I could give you some tips." Nicholle said, stroking Curtis's hair which caused him to blush.

"Uh...sure." Curtis said, stammering.

"Yeah."

"Well, I have to go and see Jack at the hospital." Curtis said before literally racing out of the diner.

"See you around." Nicholle called out as she smiled.

At that moment, Melissa walked over.

"What was that about?" she asked Nicholle.

"Men. They're so gorgeous." Nicholle replied.

* * *

That afternoon, Donna has Rob Storey over her house.

"It's so good to see you again, Rob." she told him as they hugged.

"I've really missed you."

"So have I."

"What brings you back to the Bay?" Rob asked Donna.

"I'm going to resume my role as school counsellor." Donna replied.

"That's great!" Rob said.

"Still working at the boatshed?" Donna asked him.

"Yes." he replied.

Donna and Rob sit on the couch together.

"Rob, I'm going to come right out and say this." she told him. "But I still love you."

Rob looked shocked, but didn't say anything.

"Being with Travis in Canada, it just wasn't the same. After I left, I wanted to resume my relationship with you but I ended up heading back to the city for a little while."

"I see." Rob manages to reply.

"I would like for us to go out again. Just like old times." Donna said.

Rob looks uncertain.

"I guess we can start again." he told Donna, smiling at him.

"Thank you!" Donna said, looking grateful.

Rob then hugged Donna tight as he smiled.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Tiegan visits Jack in hospital.

"Hey Jack."

Jack looked at Tiegan.

"Yo." he replied.

Tiegan put some flowers near his bed.

"I didn't expect you to come after the way I spoke to you yesterday." Jack said to her.

"Don't worry about it." Tiegan said.

"I'm really sorry, you know."

"It's alright." Tiegan said softly. "I know you didn't mean it."

"My life sucks, Tiegan." Jack said. "What did I ever do to deserve being kidnapped by that crazy Andrew Warren?"

"It's not your fault." Tiegan told him.

"It is!" Jack said, fighting back the tears. "Just like Kerri. It's my fault that I still love her and she lives so far away!"

Tiegan was speechless.

"I really love Kerri." Jack told her. "We had something special. I'm going to be the father of her baby and I can't be there to see her give birth."

"Mrs James told Pippa that she would work something out." Tiegan said to him.

"I miss her, Tiegan."

Tiegan held Jack's hand as he started to cry.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Nicholle is invited to a party and we see the wild side of her personality  
\- Pippa and Jack have a heart-to-heart  
\- Stephanie and Tiegan prepare to say goodbye to their friend, Melissa  
**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter** **44  
**

When Tiegan arrives home after visiting Jack, she goes to her room to get ready for Melissa's farewell party. Nicholle is on the bed reading an issue of DOLLY Magazine.

"Where are you off to tonight?" Nicholle asked Tiegan.

"Steph and I are going to a friend's house to rage." Tiegan replied.

"Sounds fun." Nicholle said.

"Did you want to come?" Tiegan asked.

"Sure. Where's it at?"

"In Yabbie Creek."

Nicholle looked confused. "Yabbie Creek?"

"It's the next town over." Tiegan told her.

"Oh, right." Nicholle said, laughing lightly.

"Steph and I want you to have some friends down here in the Bay."

"Nice." Nicholle said. "I wonder if Curtis will be there."

"Curtis Reed?" Tiegan asked.

"Yeah. He's so cute." Nicholle said, blushing.

"You really think so?"

Nicholle gave Tiegan a weird look.

"Don't you think he's cute?" she asked her.

"Not really." Tiegan replied.

Nicholle scoffed slightly. As much as she liked Tiegan, she had a weird taste when it came to hot guys.

* * *

That night, Stephanie and Tiegan brought Nicholle along to Melissa's house for the big party.

"What's this party for again?" Nicholle asked Stephanie.

"The host is moving to Melbourne." Stephanie replied.

Once inside, Melissa greeted the three girls.

"So glad you could make it, Steph and Tiegan." Melissa said as she kissed them on the cheek.

"Melissa, this is Nicholle Singleton. She's Pippa's niece who's visiting for a few days. Tiegan and I wanted her to come tonight." Stephanie said.

"Nice to meet you, Nicholle." Melissa told her before they hugged.

"Likewise." Nicholle said.

"Come out to the back. Some of the guests have arrived." Melissa told the three girls.

Stephanie, Tiegan and Nicholle headed to the backyard, where several guests were either drinking or socialising.

"Do you know if Selina's coming?" Ariel Collier asked Stephanie.

"She's up the Gold Coast." Stephanie replied.

Nicholle happened to see Curtis and approached him.

"Hey stud muffin."

Curtis blushed slightly as Nicholle stroked his hair.

"Uh...hey Nicholle."

"Oh, please. Call me Nikki." she said, laughing.

Curtis laughed also.

"So, have you got a girlfriend?" Nicholle asked him.

"I did, but she dumped me for another guy." Curtis replied.

"That sucks." Nicholle said. "You're super cute and for her to dump you for someone else, she made the biggest mistake of her life."

"You think so?" Curtis asked her.

"I know so."

Nicholle then pulled Curtis into a kiss! He pulled away in shock!

"What are you doing?!" he asked her, his voice raised.

Nicholle let out a huge smirk.

"Didn't you like it?" she teased.

"This is how a man kisses a woman!"

Curtis then pulled Nicholle's hair and kissed her passionately!

"My kiss was better than yours." he said, giving Nicholle a cheeky smile.

Nicholle didn't say anything. She just smiled in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pippa was visiting Jack at the hospital.

"Sweetheart, I'm very worried about you."

"When am I coming home?" Jack asked.

"Tomorrow." Pippa replied, not realising Jack was avoiding the question.

"Great." Jack said, but he didn't look too impressed.

"I just want to know why you cut yourself." Pippa said.

"Why do you care?" Jack snapped. "You're the one that sent Kerri away!"

"Jack, I didn't send her away." Pippa told him. "Her behaviour was out of control and I couldn't deal with it anymore."

"Maybe I deserved to be kidnapped by Andrew." Jack said.

"You most certainly did not!" Pippa said angrily.

"Pippa, I'm shit scared! I reckon that if Donna had not come in time, he probably would've abused me or maybe even murdered me." Jack told her, his voice now breaking.

Pippa felt sad for Jack. He didn't deserve being kidnapped.

"Jack, do you remember what happened before the kidnapping?" Pippa asked him.

Jack felt the tears coming, but he managed to fight them back.

"I was sitting behind the Surf Club and I felt this wet cloth being pressed against my face. The next thing I know, I'm tied up and Andrew was holding me captive." he managed to reply.

Pippa didn't say anything and let Jack continue talking.

"I've been having nightmares ever since and that's why I slashed myself with the box cutter. I just want to die, Pip. I just want to die."

Jack then broke down crying as Pippa hugged him.

"It's okay, sweetheart." Pippa soothed. "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

* * *

Back at Melissa's house, Tiegan and Stephanie are still at the party. They are watching Nicholle dancing with a few of the guests.

"She's very wild, isn't she?" Tiegan remarked.

"Sorry?" Stephanie looked confused.

"I'm talking about Nicholle. She's got a very wild personality." Tiegan told her.

"She's just having fun." Stephanie said.

"A little _too much_ fun!"

"Boys, who wants to dance with me?" Nicholle asked some of the guys who were dancing.

Tiegan gave Stephanie a look as if to say 'you see what I mean?'

"I think she just parties hard." Stephanie told Tiegan.

"I seen her and Curtis make out as I went to the bathroom earlier." Tiegan said. "She was also flirting with a couple of other guys."

"You're very observant aren't you, Tiegz?"

Tiegan just laughed. As she did, Nicholle approached them.

"Come on, girls." she coaxed. "Come dance with all of us."

Tiegan and Stephanie then decided to dance with the other party guests.

* * *

The next morning, Tiegan and Stephanie returned to Melissa's house to say goodbye. They ended up leaving the party just before midnight, but Nicholle didn't end up coming home until much later.

"Nicholle didn't get home until three this morning." Tiegan said.

"I didn't even hear her come in." Stephanie said. "I wonder where she went?"

"Who knows?"

They see Melissa packing her car.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Stephanie told her.

"I wouldn't call this a goodbye." Melissa said. "I would rather call this a see you soon."

"We hope you have a great life in Melbourne." Tiegan said. "Let us know if you want Steph and I to come visit you. We would love to meet your partner."

"I think I can arrange that." Melissa said, smiling.

Stephanie and Melissa then hugged.

"Good luck." Stephanie said.

"I'm really going to miss you both." Melissa said to them, her voice cracking.

"Don't cry, Melissa." Tiegan said. "You're going to make me cry, otherwise."

Tiegan and Melissa hug each other.

"Love you girls so much." Melissa said before she went to her car.

Tiegan and Stephanie then waved goodbye as Melissa drove off, tooting her car horn.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Nicholle's relationship with Curtis grows  
\- Stephanie and Tiegan confront Nicholle over her whereabouts  
\- Jack's mood brightens when Kerri Winslow visits him**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter** **45  
**

Later that morning, Stephanie and Tiegan arrive back at Pippa's house to find Nicholle watching a re-run of _Prime Travelcade._

"Look who's up." Tiegan remarked.

"Morning." Nicholle said.

"What time did you end up getting back here?" Stephanie asked.

"Around 3 this morning." Nicholle replied. "Why?"

"Tiegan and I heard you come in around that time." Stephanie told her.

"Oh okay."

"Where did you go?" Tiegan asked.

"I left the party not long after midnight and went into town to get some alcohol with Curtis and a few others. I didn't know 7-Eleven was open late in this area." Nicholle replied.

"The Yabbie Creek one is open 24 hours." Tiegan told her.

"So anyway," Nicholle continued. "Curtis and I then went to the beach and I gave him...a present."

"What kind of present?" Stephanie asked.

Nicholle didn't say anything. She just smirked.

"I think I know what she's talking about." Stephanie said to Tiegan.

"Me too." Tiegan said.

"You're not going to dob me in to Aunty Pippa, are you?" Nicholle asked them.

"No way!" Stephanie responded. "What stays between us, stays between us."

Nicholle let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I'm actually meeting up with Curtis later today." Nicholle said. "If Aunty Pippa asks, tell her I've gone to the beach."

"Okay." both Tiegan and Stephanie said.

* * *

Nicholle meets up with Curtis on the beach.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show up." she said to him.

"Sorry." Curtis said. "Alf wanted me to help with the housework."

"Who's that?" Nicholle asked.

"My foster dad." Curtis replied.

"So, where do you want to do it?" Nicholle asked him.

"There's a little isolated spot on the beach." Curtis told her. "I think no one will catch us there."

"Good idea." Nicholle said.

Curtis and Nicholle soon arrive at the isolated spot, which happens to be a small cave, and start kissing.

"You want me to give you another present?" Nicholle asked him, smirking.

Curtis groaned as he started to blush.

"S-sure." he told her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sally was in the Bayside Diner when a familiar face walked in.

"Hi, Sally."

Sally turned around to see Kerri Winslow, much to her shock.

"Kerri?"

"None other."

Sally got up and gave Kerri a hug. "What brings you back to the Bay?"

"I heard that Jack's in hospital." Kerri told her. "I thought I'd come and give him a surprise visit."

"How are you settling in Tweed Heads?" Sally asked.

"It's alright, but I never thought I'd miss the city and this place so much." Kerri responded.

"What are your plans after you have the baby?"

"I've decided to go back to school and stick it out." Kerri replied. "When the baby is born, I'm taking three weeks off to raise the bundle of joy. But in truth, Sal, I don't want to raise Jack's baby on my own."

"When you go and see him at the hospital, you need to talk to him and let everything out." Sally told her.

"I plan on doing so, Sal." Kerri said.

* * *

Kerri arrives at Northern Districts Hospital and goes up to the front desk.

"Which room is Jack Wilson in?" Kerri asked the receptionist.

"He's in Bed 12." the receptionist replied.

Kerri arrived in Jack's room to find him sleeping. Pippa wasn't in the room. She had earlier told Kerri over the phone that she would let her and Jack have their privacy. Kerri went over to Jack and lightly kissed him on the forehead.

"Hi, Jack." she said in a soft voice.

Jack woke up and almost did a double take when he seen Kerri.

"Kerri?!"

Kerri smiled at him.

"Surprise." she said.

"I didn't expect to see you." Jack told her. In actuality, he was glad to see his girlfriend.

"Pippa told me that you were in the hospital and I decided to bring it upon myself to surprise you." Kerri said, still smiling.

"That's great." Jack said. "I've missed you so much."

Kerri's smile then turned into a scowl.

"What the hell possessed you to cut yourself?!" she snapped at him.

"Kerri, I can explain..." Jack started to say.

"Did you miss me that much that you started cutting?!" Kerri continued, interjecting Jack. "I mean, I appreciate it, but that was just going a little too far!"

"That's not why I did it!" Jack shouted at her. "Now shut up and let me explain, alright?"

Kerri stopped scowling and sat near Jack's bed.

"I'm listening, babe." she said.

"The day you moved to Tweed Heads, Pip and I had a massive argument over you. So, I left the house to get some fresh air. As I was sitting behind the Surf Club, I felt this damp cloth being pressed against my face. I'm not sure what it was, but it put me to sleep." Jack said.

"That would be chloroform." Kerri said. "Doctors used it to get their patients to go to sleep."

"Next thing I know, I'm tied up and being held hostage by this mad guy who used to be my Maths teacher."

"How did you escape?" Kerri asked.

"His ex-girlfriend rescued me. But Kerri, if he had kept me there for longer, he probably would've abused me or even killed me." Jack said, choking up.

Kerri held Jack's hand tight.

"If you must know, I'm not exactly enjoying Tweed Heads at the moment." Kerri admitted.

"The new foster family not good?" Jack asked her.

"It's not that." Kerri replied. "I just didn't think I would miss Summer Bay and even Sydney so much. But there is some good news."

"And what's that?"

"I've decided to stay at school and hope to get my HSC in two years time. I start at Tweed River High once school goes back for Term 2." Kerri responded.

"How are you going to juggle school and being a new mum?" Jack asked again.

"That brings me to what I wanted to tell you." Kerri said. "Jack, I can't raise this baby on my own. I love you so much, but I need you to raise our son or daughter."

Jack's eyes started to well up. Tears of happiness this time.

"I will always be there for our first born." Jack whispered. "I just wish there was a way that this can work."

"Come back to Tweed Heads with me." Kerri said.

"I'll talk to Pip about it first and see if I get the tick of approval." Jack told her.

Kerri and Jack then started to kiss.

"I love you, babe." Jack said, smiling.

"I love you more, Jack Wilson." Kerri said, smiling back.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Selina makes a new friend on the Gold Coast  
\- Tiegan and Stephanie are asked by Nicholle to cover for her again  
\- Jack announced that he wants to be closer to Kerri and decides to leave the Bay. How will Pippa react to the news?**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

 _April 21, 1996._

The next day while Jerome was at school, Selina was smoking outside the Australia Fair Shopping Centre. She wanted to explore the Gold Coast more and probably make a friend or two. Once Selina finished her cigarette, she went inside and almost bumped into a teenage girl around the same age.

"Careful there, sweetheart." the girl said to Selina.

"Sorry. I didn't see you." Selina responded.

The girl then looked at Selina very closely.

"You're not from around here, are you?" she asked.

"No, I'm just visiting." Selina replied.

"Figured." the girl said before introducing herself. "I'm Erica Bayley."

"Selina Roberts."

"So where are you from, Selina?" Erica asked.

"A town called Summer Bay in NSW." Selina replied. "You?"

"I live in Biggera Waters."

"Nice."

Erica flicked her dark red hair back. "You should come over to my place sometime this week." she told Selina.

"I think that can be arranged." Selina said, smiling.

"Well, I better head off." Erica said. "It was nice meeting you."

"Same to you."

As Selina watched Erica leave, she was glad at the thought she finally made a friend that was based on the Gold Coast.

* * *

Back in Summer Bay, Tiegan has Stephanie over the house while Pippa is at the diner helping Ailsa and Kelly and Travis are at work.

"How'd Jack settle in last night?" Stephanie asked.

"He actually slept pretty good." Tiegan replied. "But he did tell me something very important."

"What's that?"

"I'm not supposed to say." Tiegan told Stephanie.

Stephanie looked a bit disappointed. "You're my sister from another mister, Tiegan. We don't keep secrets from each other."

"Alright, I'll tell you." Tiegan said. "Just promise you won't say anything."

"I promise." Stephanie told her.

Tiegan sighed before saying, "Jack's thinking of moving to Tweed Heads to be closer to Kerri."

Stephanie gasped.

"No way!"

"I have a feeling Pippa is going to hit the ceiling when she finds out." Tiegan said.

"You think?" Stephanie said sarcastically.

"She still doesn't know what her beloved niece has been getting up to with Curtis." Tiegan remarked.

Speaking of Nicholle, she makes her way downstairs wearing a purple plaid skirt and black t-shirt.

"Girls, I'm off to meet Curtis." she told them.

"Okay then." Tiegan responded with disinterest.

"When Aunty Pippa comes back, can you tell her that I went to the movies?" Nicholle asked.

Tiegan rolled her eyes as Stephanie let out an inward sigh.

"Fine." Stephanie managed to say.

"Thanks girls. I really appreciate this." Nicholle said to them as she headed out the door. "I'll see you later."

Stephanie and Tiegan then exchanged a look.

"You know, Steph. I'm really starting to get sick and tired of covering for Nicholle." Tiegan admitted.

"So am I." Stephanie said.

* * *

Later, Stephanie and Tiegan were watching TV when a guy with dreadlocks walked in.

"Excuse me?"

Both girls turned around to face the guy.

"Hi, are you here to rent a caravan?" Tiegan asked him.

"I'm actually here to see Nicholle Singleton." the guy replied.

"She's not here at the moment." Tiegan said. "May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Stuart Bensley - Nicholle's boyfriend."

Stephanie and Tiegan looked shocked.

"Is something wrong?" Stuart asked them.

"Oh no, no, no." Tiegan responded, laughing lightly.

"It's just that Nicholle never mentioned to us that she had a boyfriend." Stephanie said.

"We've been dating for like nearly two years." Stuart said.

 _And she is off making out with Curtis Reed?!_ Tiegan thought angrily. _What a filthy slut!_

At that moment, Nicholle and Curtis entered the house but when she saw Stuart with Stephanie and Tiegan, she pulled Curtis back and went back outside!

"You have to go." Nicholle told Curtis.

"Who's that guy?" Curtis asked.

"I'm serious, Curtis." Nicholle said, ignoring Curtis's question. "You have to go now. I'll handle this!"

"Okay, I'll see you later." Curtis said, kissing Nicholle's cheek before leaving.

Nicholle then went back inside the house.

"Stuart?"

"Babe, I've missed you so much!" Stuart said, hugging Nicholle tight.

Stephanie and Tiegan exchanged looks as Nicholle and Stuart started to kiss.

* * *

At the Bayside Diner, Jack walks in to find Pippa at the counter.

"Pip, I'm glad I found you." he said to her.

"Is something the matter, Jack?" Pippa asked him.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and I have made a decision." Jack told her. "Pippa, I have decided to go up to Tweed Heads and be closer to Kerri."

Pippa's mouth opened but no words came out.

"I'm leaving Summer Bay tonight." Jack said.

Pippa looked absolutely stunned at what she's just heard!

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Jack bids farewell to Summer Bay, but will he and Pippa part on good terms?  
\- Tiegan confronts Nicholle about cheating on Stuart  
\- Stephanie has a dream about Louis  
\- Selina and Jerome's romance heats up**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

When Pippa sunk in what Jack had just told her, she let fly!

"Jack, are you out of your mind?!" she snapped.

"I think it's for the best, Pip." Jack said calmly.

"We were going to have a mediation with Mrs James to discuss the situation with Kerri next week!" Pippa said, still angry.

"Kerri's spoken to her new foster parents about it and they've agreed to let me stay in the granny flat behind their house." Jack told her.

Pippa soon stopped being angry and was now more upset.

"I just wish you didn't have to leave tonight." she said, tears welling up.

"Don't cry, Pip." Jack said to her. "I'll come back and visit you."

Pippa didn't say anything. She just started to cry before hugging Jack.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Gold Coast, Jerome meets up with Selina at Pacific Fair when he's finished school.

"How was school today?" Selina asked him

"It was okay, I guess." Jerome replied.

Selina gave Jerome a kiss on the lips.

"Let's go to the beach now."

"I thought we were going to hang out here." Jerome said.

"No, I said to meet me outside the Pacific Fair so we could get the bus to the beach." Selina told him.

Jerome just laughed.

"What's funny?" Selina asked him.

"You, babe." Jerome replied before kissing Selina again.

10 minutes later, they arrived at Surfers Paradise Beach before changing into their swimwear.

"Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" Selina yelled out as she raced towards the water.

Jerome soon followed Selina into the water before they both started to kiss.

"I love you so much." Selina said. "I don't ever want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either, babe." Jerome told her. "Love you too."

* * *

That night, Jack is packing his belongings into the U-Haul truck as he prepares to say goodbye to Summer Bay.

"Will you ever come back and visit us?" Sam asked.

"Of course I will, Sam." Jack replied. "I just need to do the right thing by Kerri."

"We're going to miss you, Jack." Sally said.

At that moment, Stephanie and Curtis arrived.

"Looks like we came just in time." Stephanie said.

"I'm just gonna let you guys know that you're more than welcome to come visit me in Tweed Heads once I've settled in." Jack informed everyone.

"Or when Kerri's had the baby." Tiegan said.

"Very funny." Jack said sarcastically. "Nah. I'm gonna miss you, Tiegan."

Tiegan and Jack hugged.

"Look after yourself." Tiegan told him.

Jack then hugged Sally.

"Goodbye, Sal."

"Hope you take care of Kerri." Sally said to him.

"I will and that's a promise."

Nicholle then went over to Jack and hugged him, much to Tiegan's disgust.

"It was really nice meeting you, Jack." Nicholle said. "I'll make sure Aunty Pippa will get through this."

Tiegan and Stephanie exchanged a look as Curtis approached Jack.

"See ya, mate." Curtis said.

Jack shook Curtis's hand before pulling him into a hug.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Curtis."

Jack then hugged Stephanie.

"Take care, Steph." he told her.

"I will."

Just as Jack was about to enter the truck, Pippa came out.

"Goodbye, Jack." she sobbed.

Jack, now on the verge of tears, hugged Pippa tightly.

"I'll come back and visit, Pip. I promise." he told her.

Jack then went into the truck, which started to drive away.

"Goodbye, Summer Bay. I'll miss you!" he called out, waving at his friends.

Everyone waved goodbye before Sally flew into Pippa's arms and cried.

"He's such a nice guy." Nicholle said.

"You would know all about the guys wouldn't you, Nicholle?" Tiegan responded sarcastically before she went inside the house.

Nicholle looked totally confused.

"What's _her_ problem?!" she asked Stephanie and Curtis.

* * *

Later, Tiegan was in her bedroom when Nicholle walked in.

"Have you got an issue with me, Tiegan?" she asked, looking annoyed.

Tiegan turned around and faced Nicholle.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do!" Tiegan responded. "Your boyfriend made the trip all the way from Newcastle to visit you and what have you been doing behind his back?!"

"Tiegan, I'm just having a bit of fun." Nicholle said, trying to justify her actions with Curtis.

Tiegan was furious!

"You call playing around with another guy while you're in a relationship fun?!"

"Well...yeah."

"You don't have to lower yourself like this. Stuart is a great guy. Kind, loyal, handsome..."

"What would you know, Tiegan?!" Nicholle snapped.

"I just don't understand why you feel the need to cheat on him." Tiegan replied calmly.

"You want to know the truth? Fine! I'm getting back at him for flirting with Natalie Rixon!"

"Who's she?" Tiegan asked.

"A girl we both know back in Newcastle. Oh, he thought I wouldn't know about his little flirtatious game with that bimbo! But I found out one way or another!" Nicholle said angrily.

"So what you're doing is basically getting revenge on Stuart?"

"Oh, yes." Nicholle whispered.

"You need to tell Curtis the truth about Stuart." Tiegan told her.

"Why should I?"

"Because it's the right thing to do!" Tiegan shouted before storming off.

Nicholle looked annoyed, not because Tiegan caught her out but because she didn't know who she loved more out of Stuart and Curtis.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Stephanie has a dream about Louis  
\- Nicholle decides to break the news to Curtis  
\- Irene confronts Selina on the Gold Coast**


End file.
